A Part of Me
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Creen que con la muerte de Voldemort se resolvería todo? Claro que no. Los problemas de los Potter apenas comienzan cuando Harry trata de ajustarse a su nueva vida sin Voldemort. Las heridas físicas no son nada comparadas con lo que quedó en la mente de Harry. Parte dos de la Trilogía del Príncipe Oscuro. Dark Harry Fic.
1. A New Life

Volviii..!=D Después de unas merecidas vacaciones por China y Taiwan.. decidí volver al trabajo.. osea la traducción..xD por ke al trabajo de verdad me obligaron..¬¬ pero bueno.. vuelvo con la segunda parte de nuestro adorado Príncipe Oscuro..! Por que pensaron que todo se acababa con la muerte de Voldemort..? Haha! Piensen de nuevo..! los problemas para los Potter apenas comienzan a desarrollarse.. espero esta historia les guste tanto como les gustó Darkness Within y me sigan apoyando con Reviews..!=D Disfruten..!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de_ J.K. Rowling_.. La historia pertenece a Kurinoone.. Secuela de The Darkness Within .. recomiendo leerla antes de comenzar A Part of Me para entender mejor..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A New Life – Una Nueva Vida..!**

A donde sea que miraba, solo veía esa niebla plateada, oscureciendo su alrededor. Harry caminaba contra la niebla, tratando débilmente de averiguar en donde estaba. Estaba mortalmente silencioso. Harry ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pasos contra el suelo.

-Papá! Estas ahí?- preguntó Harry- Damien! Sera mejor que no estés planeando nada!- gritó Harry de nuevo. Eso era tan de su hermano menor, jugarle bromas como esa.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, Harry avanzó a ciegas, maldiciendo por lo bajo. No podía recordar como había llegado ahí. En donde estaba y donde se había metido todo el mundo?

Harry sintió que sus dedos rozaban algo en frente. Se sentía frio al tacto y era una superficie suave. Harry se acercó, tratando de determinar que era.

Fue como si un switch se hubiese activado, la niebla desapareció al instante. Harry suspiro aliviado. Al menos ahora podía ver hacia donde iba. Bajó la mirada para ver lo que había encontrado en la oscuridad. Sintió los cabellos en su nuca levantarse. Horrorizado, quitó la mano del objeto y dio un par de pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás.

Harry James Potter

Las palabras plateadas estaban grabadas en el mármol negro y brillaban como joyas. Harry trató de hacer que sus pies se movieran, pero el terror se había apoderado de él. Miraba fijamente la tumba de mármol negro. La tumba que Voldemort había hecho para él.

Harry sintió su corazón latir frenéticamente en su pecho. Se giró, tratando lo mejor que pudo de alejarse de la tumba. Se detuvo al ver algo aun mas terrorífico. Harry se quedó helado al ver a Voldemort frente a él, sus ojos rojos ardían de furia.

Voldemort no dijo nada. Ni una sola palabra dejó sus labios. Estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, solamente mirando a Harry. Sus ojos rojo rubí no dejaron de mirar a Harry mientras las flamas comenzaban a quemar sus ropas. Harry se quedó quieto, horrorizado ante lo que veía. Trato de girarse pero era como su la mirada de Voldemort lo paralizara en su lugar, sin dejarlo ir. Harry miró con horror como las llamas consumían a Voldemort.

Voldemort no dejó salir ni un solo sonido mientras las llamas terminaban con él. Seguía mirando fijamente a Harry. Cuando las llamas llegaron a su rostro, su boca se abrió y una sola palabra se dejo escuchar.

-Harry.

Harry se despertó de golpe. Respiraba pesadamente y su cuerpo entero estaba bañado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. A juzgar por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, debía ser aun la mitad de la noche.

Harry respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Se levantó de la cama lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que aun estaba temblando. Se talló los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Por que no podía deshacerse de esa maldita pesadilla? Cada noche, Harry tenía que ver morir a Voldemort una y otra vez. Siempre comenzaba de diferente manera, pero siempre terminaba con Voldemort de pie ante él, ardiendo en llamas . La mayoría de las pesadillas terminaban cuando las llamas terminaban de calcinar el cuerpo inmóvil de Voldemort, pero algunas veces, Voldemort llamaba a Harry.

Harry no pudo evitar el escalofrío que lo recorrió cuando la voz de Voldemort resonó en su cabeza. Siempre era una sola palabra. Nunca decía nada mas. Siempre era solo "Harry".

Harry trató de volver a dormir, pero después de media hora se dio por vencido. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la muerte de Voldemort. Harry estaba lidiando con eso del único modo que sabía, bloqueaba todo lo que había hecho. Se rehusaba a hablar con alguien. No era tan difícil, ya que sus padres no querían mencionar a Voldemort para nada. Damien estaba feliz de olvidar todo lo que había pasado también, así que Harry encontraba muy fácil encontrar distracciones para que su mente no pensara en Voldemort y se mantenía ocupado acostumbrándose al estilo de vida de sus padres y hermano. Su mamá le había tratado de decir una vez que lo que había pasado no había sido culpa suya, que no debía sentirse culpable por haber matado a Voldemort. Harry simplemente había asentido con la cabeza y se había negado a discutir el asunto. Nadie entendería la enorme culpa que sentía Harry. Había asesinado al hombre que lo había criado.

Harry salió de la cama y se dirigió silenciosamente al closet al fondo de su habitación. Se cambió con su ropa de entrenamiento y, tan silenciosamente como pudo, salió de la casa hacia los campos de entrenamiento que le habían construido especialmente a él.

Eso era lo que Harry hacía cuando no podía distraer su mente con nada mas. Entrenaba. Había estado usando su campo de entrenamiento mas y mas últimamente, ya que las pesadillas comenzaban a empeorar. Harry no había podido dormir propiamente en días.

Entrenaba vigorosamente, sin permitirle a su mente distraerse con algo mas. Entrenaba por horas. Solo se detenía cuando veía que el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz del sol. Harry regresaba a la casa antes de que alguien mas se levantara. No quería decirle a nadie de su rutina nocturna. Subió a su habitación a tomar una larga y relajante ducha, para calmar los dolores que el rudo régimen de entrenamiento le dejaba.

Cuando Harry volvía abajo y entraba en la cocina, el resto de su familia ya estaba ahí. Su mamá preparando el desayuno, como siempre. Se giró cuando Harry entro en la habitación. Su rostro se iluminó al mirar a su hijo mayor.

-Buenos días!- dijo alegremente.

Harry le sonrió y respondió un "buenos días" también.

Se unió a su papá y su hermano en la mesa. Damien aun se tallaba los adormilados ojos, pero, milagrosamente, James ya estaba completamente despierto. Lily se unió a su familia en la mesa y los cuatro comieron el desayuno platicando lo que planeaban hacer ese día. Damien ya había decidido que él y Harry practicarían sus técnicas de Quidditch, mientras Lily terminaba su proyecto de jardinería. James había dicho algo sobre que él y Sirius irían a hacer una "cosa de Aurores".

Harry y Damien caminaban hacia su pequeño campo de Quidditch privado cuando la chimenea brilló en verde y Sirius apareció dando pasos largos sobre la alfombra. Se quitó los mechones negros de los ojos y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Lily.

-Buenos días! Llego tarde para el desayuno? Puedo oler las salchichas. Deben haber guardado unas para mi. Saben que son mis favoritas- dijo antes de besar a Lily en la mejilla mientras ella le dedicaba una severa mirada.

-Te lo he dicho antes, si quieres desayunar, tienes que llegar a tiempo- le dijo ella pero aun así ya había puesto un enorme plato de desayuno en la mesa para él.

James saludó a su mejor amigo también y extendió la mano como pidiéndole algo. Sirius suspiró y saco un periódico enrollado.

-Si vas a leerlo de todos modos por que cancelaste tu suscripción?- preguntó Sirius al entregarle a James una copia de El Profeta.

-Ya sabes por que- respondió James mientras extendía el papel y comenzaba a leerlo.

James sabia que ni se debería de molestar en leer el periódico que estaba lleno de historias de los "testigos" que habían estado en Hogsmeade ese día. Pero aun así no podía dejar de leer el periódico, después de años de hacerse el habito de leerlo en la mañana, ya era parte de su rutina.

James leía el periódico y luego lo destruía para que Harry no pudiera leerlo y molestarse. El mundo mágico había cambiado su opinión de Harry. Al principio, después del juicio del chico, muchos aun seguían dudosos de él. No confiaban en él y, para la mayoría, Harry era tan malo como Voldemort. Ahora, sin embargo, Harry era un héroe. Era su salvador. El Elegido que había logrado derrotar al malvado Lord Oscuro. Era demasiado para James y no quería que Harry leyera lo que esas personas decían sobre él. Sabía exactamente como reaccionaria Harry. La hipocresía de esas personas era increíble. James mantenía a Harry tan alejado de todo eso como podía.

Después de leer la ultima estupidez, un mago que demandaba que Harry debería recibir la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase por matar a Voldemort, James enrollo el papel y uso su varita para incendiarlo. Sirius iba por la mitad de su desayuno y se detuvo para mirar a James. Le había llevado el periódico cada mañana y miraba como James lo leía, se molestaba por lo que leía y después lo quemaba.

Sabía que James solo trataba de proteger a su hijo. No quería que Harry leyera esas tonteras que escribían sobre que él era el salvador y un héroe y esas cosas que solo lo harían molestarse y sentirse aun mas culpable por la muerte de Voldemort.

Pero Sirius no entendía por que Harry se sentía culpable. Voldemort lo había torturado y había tratado de matarlo. Lo habría logrado si Harry no hubiese actuado de la manera que lo hizo. Damien habría muerto de no ser por el Layhoo Jisteen. A lo que Sirius entendía, Harry no debía sentirse culpable de nada.

-Entonces, entiendo que aun no has hablado con él?- preguntó Sirius cuando James terminaba de beber su café.

James levantó la mirada y encontró la de su amigo antes de negar con la cabeza.

Cuando Harry había estado en el hospital, el sanador había recomendado que Harry hablara con un sanador de mente sobre lo que había pasado. Estaba claro que Harry estaba en shock y se negaba a pensar en la muerte de Voldemort. James se había negado diciendo que él mismo hablaría con su hijo y lo ayudaría a pasar por todo ese asunto.

Sin embargo, tres semanas después, James seguía sin mencionar nada a Harry. No era como si no lo hubiese intentado, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar de ese tema con Harry, algo mas salia. Ya fuera trabajo de Auror, trabajo de la Orden o simplemente que Harry parecía estar ocupado con otras cosas. James estaba convencido de que Harry ya no estaba molesto. En realidad estaba volviendo a la normalidad, así que James ya no sentía necesario revivir ese doloroso tema. Era por eso que no quería que Harry leyera nada de eso que podría refrescar todo el incidente en su mente.

-Ya esta bien, Sirius. Creo que podemos dejarlo todo en el pasado- dijo James levantándose de la mesa.

-James, no puedes protegerlo por siempre. Tarde o temprano él va a tener que lidiar con lo que hizo. Puedes evitar que lea el periódico o mire las noticias, pero que pasará cuando salga al mundo mágico? Harry es una celebridad ahora. Si no esta listo para aceptar lo que paso y lo que hizo, como va a lidiar con la histeria de allá afuera?- preguntó Sirius

-Esta listo. Esta bien. Harry esta lidiando con esto el solo. Confía en mi, Sirius, Harry estará bien- dijo James.

Lily no dijo nada. Ya había pasado por eso con James y con Harry. Quería que James hablara con Harry, pero él insistía en que su hijo estaba bien. Ella había intentado hablar con Harry ella misma, pero Harry la despachó rápidamente, diciendo que estaba bien y que no necesitaba hablar de nada. Cuando Lily se las había arreglado para sentar a Harry para que hablaran, Harry simplemente había asentido a todo lo que ella le había dicho. No podía lograr que se abriera con ella.

Sirius se dio por vencido. Podía ver que James no quería hablar con Harry sobre Voldemort. Era demasiado doloroso para él y para Harry. Así que simplemente tomaba la salida fácil. Ignorar todo y esperar que se resolviera solo.

Sirius esperaba que todo se resolviera. Conocía lo suficiente a su ahijado como para saber que no era fácil conversar con Harry. Si Harry seguía manteniendo sus sentimientos encerrados no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. Sirius se levantó y siguió a James hacia su oficina en el primer piso. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

Alcanzó a ver a Harry y Damien volando afuera. Sirius se detuvo un momento, mirando a sus sobrinos volar por ahí, divirtiéndose. Harry parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho. A primera vista parecía estar feliz y saludable. Sirius suspiró profundamente y esperó que James no se equivocara. Esperaba que Harry estuviera bien y que estuviera listo para lidiar con el mundo mágico y toda la fama que le esperaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como siempre.. les pido paciencia y Reviews..xD lo mejor que me pueden dar..!=D intentare mantener el paso con esta historia después de el gran descanso que me dejaron tomar..!=D espero comentarios..!


	2. Invitation

Que rápida soy..!xD anoche que no me dejaron dormir los mails de que todo el mundo estaba dando Favorito a la historia..!-.- que bueno! Pero no me dejaban dormir..-.- bueno aquí el segundo capi de nuestro siempre dramático Príncipe Oscuro..! espero les guste..!

APLAUSO A **PAU15** POR SER EL PRIMER REVIEW DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA..!=D

**Pau15: **eres el primer Review de esta nueva historia..!=D muchas gracias..! espero te guste esta historia también..! Gracias por los nuevos deseos..!

**Guest: **me la pasé genial en mi viajee..! gracias..!=D esta historia esta tan interesante, dramática y excitante como la primera parte..! lo aseguro..! disfruta este nuevo capi..=D

**Papillon69: **de nada, de nada..! espero recibir mas reviews..xD por ahora lee...=D

**Aikawa san: **claro que lo iba a hacer..! me tome un merecido descanso..! baka! El nivel de traumatismo de Harry.. uff.. esto no es ni la cuarta parte..! espera mas adelante..! la adicción.. la loquera... la incertidumbre..! es desesperante..¬¬ pero bueno.. a ti te gusta eso del drama.. no puede esperarse todo un año,...! tienen que ir a clases..! hablando de clases.. asi empieza este capi..=D pero bueno.. sigue leyendo que tus teorías se hacen mas y mas interesantes..!xD

**Princesa Vampirica: **siempre dije que la seguiría,.. a paso lento pero la sigo..xD no te preocupes que traduciré lo mas rápido posible.. pero tengan en cuenta que soy humana y tengo necesidades..-.- pero lo haré todo..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Invitation – Invitaciones..!**

-Por que siempre que vengo a jugar Quidditch se suelta lloviendo?- preguntó Ron lanzándose al sofá.

-Tal vez es la forma de Merlín para decirte que es mejor así para que mantengas tu dignidad intacta!- le respondió Damien mientras les daba una botella de Cerveza de Mantequilla a cada uno.

Ron lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-De verdad te crees mucho- le respondió. Damien le dio un trago a su botella y simplemente le sonrió a su amigo.

Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas junto al fuego mientras Harry, Ron y Damien estaban desparramados por los sofás de la sala.

Había una reunión de la Orden a solo unas habitaciones de distancia, así que Harry y el resto trataban de mantenerse ocupados con algo. Desafortunadamente, el clima estaba en su contra y la fuerte lluvia los forzaba a permanecer dentro y no poder hacer uso del enorme terreno de la mansión Potter.

Harry ni siquiera sabia por que seguían teniendo reuniones los miembros de la Orden. La Orden del Fénix era una sociedad secreta que se disponía a luchar contra Voldemort. Si ya no había Voldemort, entonces por que la Orden seguía existiendo? Harry se guardaba esas preguntas para él mismo. No quería discutir nada que tuviera que ver con la Orden. Harry aun estaba resentido con ellos.

-Pueden creer todo lo que tenemos que compensar este año? Quiero decir, los E.X.T.A.S.I.S son bastante difíciles, y ahora también tenemos que ver el material del año pasado- Hermione estaba hablando con Ginny, pero todos en la habitación escuchaba sus preocupaciones.

Harry apartó la mirada de ellos. Sabía que él era mayormente responsable por que Hogwarts hubiese cerrado antes el año anterior. Era su culpa que Hogwarts fuese declarado "no seguro" y que lo hubieran cerrado. Los Mortífagos habían ido a Hogwarts para recuperar a Harry, había causado que muchos padres sacaran a sus hijos de la escuela. Y por si no fuera poco, Harry había organizado un ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry sintió el incomodo retortijón en el estomago cuando todos esos recuerdos llegaron a su mente de golpe. En verdad había causado un caos.

Damien también trataba de apartar la mirada. Trataba de no mirar a Harry. Todos habían recibido su carta de Hogwarts esa misma mañana, excepto Harry, por supuesto. Damien había pensando que después de todo lo que Harry había hecho, le pedirían que volviera a Hogwarts. Era lo justo. Pero la lechuza solo había dejado una carta de Hogwarts en la casa esa mañana.

Damien podía ver que Harry trataba de aparentar que no le molestaba no volver a Hogwarts, pero el podía ver a través de la mascara. Todos amaban Hogwarts, incluso Voldemort mantenía a Hogwarts en un lugar especial. Damien sabia que Harry se arrepentiría de no ir a Hogwarts. Sin mencionar lo solo y aburrido que estaría una vez que todos se fueran.

-No puedo creer que enviaran las cartas hoy. A solo una semana de que inicien las clases. La debieron de haber enviado hace semanas!- dijo Hermione con una expresión que mostraba toda su desaprobación.

-Bueno, debieron estar ocupados con... otra cosas, ya sabes- dijo Ginny titubeantemente. Todo el mundo mágico estaba ocupado celebrando, remarcando la caída de Voldemort antes de volver a sus trabajos y vidas normales.

Hermione y Ginny siguieron hablando sobre Hogwarts, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que se creaba en la habitación. Harry miro a su alrededor buscando algo de que hablar para no tener que escuchar mas sobre el tema escolar. Inmediatamente escuchó el sonido de voces llenar el pasillo afuera, indicando que la reunión de la Orden se había terminado.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y Tonks asomo la cabeza para saludarlos.

-Wotcher!- dijo felizmente mientras entraba.

Harry, Ron y Damien se enderezaron cuando Tonks entró y se les unió. Harry miraba como Tonks hablaba alegremente con todos ellos. Cada día se sorprendía a si mismo al ver que Tonks le agradaba mas y mas. Había pasado mucho tiempo con el en las ultimas semanas. Tonks le recordaba mucho a alguien a quien aun no dejaba de amar. No era tan extraño en realidad. Tonks y Bella eran familiares. No era como si Tonks se pareciera a Bella o algo así, pero había algo en ella que le recordaba muchísimo a Bella. Algo en su manera de ser. Esa enorme lealtad estaba presente en ambas, mientras Bella había sido fiel seguidora de Voldemort, Tonks mostraba igual devoción hacia el lado de la luz.

Tonks era mucho menor y mucho mas relajada que Bella. Continuamente hacia reír a Harry y a Damien cambiando su apariencia. A Harry lo tomo por sorpresa una vez que Tonks cambio su corto cabello morado en largos mechones negros. Su parecido con Bella era mas prominente así. Había sido solo un instante antes de que lo volviera amarillo y lo recortara hasta dejarlo en pequeños picos en solo segundos. Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el pequeño grupo de gente que entraba por la puerta. Miro el rostro emocionado de su padre y supo que algo había pasado. A James lo seguían Lily, Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Remus y McGonagall. A Harry se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. _"Que hace McGonagall aquí?" _pensó Harry.

Una enorme emoción invadió el rostro de Hermione cuando McGonagall entro en la habitación. La seria bruja le dedicó a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa. Harry se sorprendió al notar que se miraba cansada. Aun hablaba en voz baja con Lily al entrar en la habitación. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts saludaron a su Profesora mientras que Harry se quedó en silencio.

-Tengo las mejores noticias!- comenzó James emocionado.

Harry captó a Lily dedicarle una sarcástica mirada a McGonagall y ambas mujeres se sentaron en el sillón.

-Que pasa?- preguntó Damien rápidamente.

James hinchó el pecho orgulloso y sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, habrá un cambio de personal en Hogwarts este año. Adivinen quien ser'a el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó James sin quitar su sonrisa. Respondió su propia pregunta sin darle oportunidad a los demás de adivinar- yo! Yo seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

Hubo un silencio después del grito de James.

-Bien, no se amontonen para felicitarme- dijo James borrando su enorme sonrisa.

-Tu! Tu irás a Hogwarts. Serás mi profesor?!- preguntó Damien con su rostro lleno de incredulidad.

Harry tuvo que reprimir una risa ante la reacción de su hermano. Al resto no parecía importarles mucho. De echo, se sentían emocionados de tener a un Auror como profesor.

-Es genial. Felicidades, señor Potter. Pero, um... por que sera nuestro profesor? Quiero decir, que paso con el profesor Snape?- preguntó Hermione educadamente.

Harry se preguntaba lo mismo.

-El profesor Snape se tomara unas vacaciones. Eso le dijo al profesor Dumbledore, que ya que ha estado trabajando bajo mucho estrés por las ultimas dos décadas, se merecía un descanso- respondió McGonagall por James.

-Como si el resto de nosotros no estuviéramos bajo mucho estrés- añadió Sirius en un susurro.

-A donde fue?- preguntó Damien dejando que la curiosidad le ganara.

-No preguntamos. Eran asuntos privados- respondió McGonagall.

-Debería de tomar la oportunidad para ir a algún lugar caluroso. Me atrevo a decir que necesita desesperadamente un bronceado- dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Harry trato de no reírse ante la imagen mental de Snape recostado en una playa remota. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la perturbadora imagen.

Hermione comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre el curriculum del séptimo curso en Hogwarts a su profesora. Harry aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de la habitación. Tomó las botellas de Cerveza de Mantequilla vacías de la mesita de centro y se dirigió a la cocina. Honestamente no le importaba no ir a Hogwarts. Era solo que no le gustaba que todos hablaran de eso.

Dejó las botellas vacías en el bote de basura y suspiró._ "Entonces, todos se van a ir a Hogwarts, incluso mis padres!"_. Se preguntaba si sus padres confiaban en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo solo en la mansión Potter. Se respondió a si mismo riéndose de él. Nunca le permitirían vivir solo. No importaba que hubiese vivido cosas peores que vivir solo. No importaba que hubiese vivido solo por seis meses, con prácticamente todo el mundo mágico buscando derramar sus sangre. Para sus padres él era solo un adolescente que no era capaz de cuidarse a si mismo.

"_Tal vez pueda vivir con Remus, o con Sirius"_. Deshecho la idea de vivir con Sirius. No creía soportar vivir en Grimmauld Place por un año entero.

El sonido de pasos pusieron alerta a Harry, alguien se dirigía a la cocina. Se giró para ver a Ginny entrar. Estaba sola. Harry le sonrió mientras ella caminaba hacia él y le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Estas bien?- murmuró rodeandole el torso con sus brazos.

Harry le sonrió como respuesta.

-Por que no debería estarlo?- preguntó.

-Solo pensé que con todo el mundo hablando sobre Hogwarts, probablemente te molestaría- respondió.

Harry se tomó un momento para acomodar sus pensamientos.

-No es molesto. Es solo... se que todos están emocionados por volver, y esta bien, solo desearía que hablaran de eso cuando yo no este presente- le respondió Harry.

Ginny soltó a Harry, sintiendo que estaba incomodo con ella abrazándolo. En lugar de eso tomó su mano firmemente. Harry amaba lo intuitiva que era Ginny. Nunca tenía que pedirle espacio, ella simplemente se lo daba cuando lo necesitaba.

-Sabes, había una parte de mi que de verdad pensaba que te pedirían que volvieras a Hogwarts. No pensé que el profesor Dumbledore te excluyera de ese modo- dijo Ginny con la decepción evidente en su rostro.

Harry se recargó casualmente en la puerta, sin dejar de tomar su mano.

-Bueno, para ser justos, si puse a prueba su paciencia en varias ocasiones- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ginny lo miró confundida y Harry le explicó.

-No trataba la escuela como una verdadera escuela. Nunca puse atención a ninguna de las clases, ridiculizaba al personal, de echo cause que los Mortífagos entraran a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ataqué el Expreso de Hogwarts y después, solo para asegurarme de que se encabronara, incendié el vestíbulo.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de la impresión.

-Cuando incendiaste el vestíbulo?- preguntó con genuina sorpresa.

-Cuando fui a recuperar la espada de Gryffindor. Blake se apareció con un puñado de Aurores. Fue lo único que pude hacer para escapar- respondió Harry.

El rostro de Ginny se relajó. Se giró para mirar a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si lo pones así, estoy sorprendida de que no te llamaran para que volvieras. Haces todo mucho mas interesante- dijo Ginny.

Harry solo sonrió de regreso. Después de unos minutos, ambos regresaron a la sala. Harry esperaba que McGonagall ya se hubiera ido, pero se decepcionó al ver que seguía ahí.

Unos minutos después, McGonagall se levantó y se abrochó el abrigo.

-Debo irme ahora. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- le dijo a Lily.

McGonagall dio un paso hacia la puerta pero se detuvo abruptamente. Se giró, buscando a alguien. Sus ojos se posaron en Harry y rápidamente se acercó al chico.

-Casi lo olvido... aquí tiene, señor Potter, esto es para usted- dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo- me disculpo por no enviarla junto con las demás. No se como pero algunas de estas se perdieron. Pensé en dársela en persona al venir para acá- continuó McGonagall mientras le tendía el sobre.

Harry tomó el papel, sin escuchar muy bien sus palabras. Miró el sobre, en el que su nombre estaba claramente escrito con tinta verde.

Damien estuvo a su lado en un segundo. Miró el sobre en las manos de Harry y dejo escapar un grito de felicidad.

-Harry! Es tu carta de Hogwarts!- le dijo.

Harry levanto la mirada para ver a McGonagall salir de la habitación, sus padres la acompañaban a la salida. Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya sonreían felices mirando a Harry con su carta aun cerrada en su mano.

-Ábrela!- dijo Damien, parecía a punto de arrebatarle la carta a su hermano y abrirla él mismo.

Harry giró el sobre y miró el escudo de Hogwarts, sellando la carta. _"No puede ser"_ se dijo a él mismo. No podía ser que le pidieran volver a Hogwarts. Era simplemente imposible.

Harry abrió el sobre y sacó la carta con cuidado. Esperaba que fuera algo mas, no una invitación a Hogwarts. Su corazón dio un vuelvo al leer la carta, lo invitaban a volver a Hogwarts para atender al séptimo curso, una lista de útiles que necesitaría, y las instrucciones para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts el primero de septiembre.

-Lo sabia! Sabia que no te dejarían fuera!- dijo Ron felizmente.

Harry no dijo nada. Seguía sosteniendo la carta pero sus ojos no estaban enfocados en ella. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Remus miraba a Harry fijamente. Podía ver la mirada perdida del chico, y después como sus ojos se endurecieron y la expresión de molestia tomo lugar en sus facciones.

-Harry...- comenzó Remus, pero fue interrumpido por James y Lily que volvían a la sala.

-Bueno, que puedo decir[? Sabia que era uno de los mejores Aurores del Ministerio, pero que me pidieran enseñar Defensa en Hogwarts! Pues si eso no demuestra lo grandioso que soy entonces nada lo hará- dijo James haciendo una reverencia a los ocupantes de la habitación.

-Aw, ahi esta el modesto hombre con el que me casé- se burló Lily.

-Lily, quieres que vayamos al Callejón Diagon mañana? Podemos comprar lo que les piden en la escuela, y los chicos pueden venir también- dijo Molly.

-Eso suena excelente- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

James y Lily no notaron que Harry seguía aferrando la carta en su mano. Remus lo miró preocupado antes de girar su atención a James.

Ron, Ginny y Hermione se alistaban para irse, todos hablaban emocionados sobre el día de compras de mañana. Ginny se dio cuenta de la distante despedida que les dedicó Harry y supo inmediatamente que estaba molesto. Antes de que pudiera hablarle, su mamá ya la estaba llevando a la puerta, tenia que volver rápido a casa para preparar la cena. Ginny se fue con el resto esperando que Harry estuviera bien.

Lily comenzó a limpiar la sala y a devolver los cojines a los sofás.

-Puedo terminar de comprar mis cosas mañana también. Harry, tu carta dice algo sobre un traje de gala? Estoy segura de que necesitaras uno nuevo. No creo que el del año pasado te quede- Lily estaba muy ocupada como para notar la expresión de Harry.

La pelirroja detuvo toda acción cuando su hijo hablo.

-No iré.

Todos giraron su atención hacia Harry. Fue entonces que James notó el papel arrugado en la mano del chico. Harry tenia las manos cerradas en fuertes puños y los ojos verdes destellaban de molestia.

James maldijo dentro de si. Ahora que ocurría?

-No quieres venir al Callejón Diagon?- preguntó Lily esperando que eso fuera a lo que se refería su hijo.

-No iré a Hogwarts, así que no tengo por que ir al Callejón Diagon- respondió el chico simplemente.

Damien seguía al lado de Harry. Lo miraba lleno de confusión. _"Harry no quería regresar a Hogwarts? Pero por que?"._

-No quieres ir a Hogwarts?- fue Sirius quien hizo la pregunta.

-No voy a ir a Hogwarts- repitió Harry y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta con intención de ir a su habitación.

-Harry, espera. Creo que debemos discutir esto- dijo James tratando de tomar el control de la situación.

-No hay nada que discutir. Es mi decisión si voy o no a Hogwarts, y he decidido que no voy a ir- dijo Harry, con voz completamente calmada y controlada.

-No solo es tu decisión. También tenemos derecho a opinar. Deberías al menos decirnos por que no quieres ir- respondió Lily.

-No necesito ir. No hay nada que esa escuela pueda ofrecerme- respondió Harry.

James compartió una mirada con Lily, advirtiéndole que no dijera nada.

-Harry, tienes que completar tu educación. Hoy en día no hay muchos trabajos a los que puedas aplicar si no tienes los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. suficientes. Creo que seria benéfico que te graduaras de Hogwarts- explicó James tan amablemente como pudo.

-No pueden dejarme decidir por mi mismo? Tengo diecisiete. Si decido que no quiero ir entonces deberían de aceptarlo- les dijo Harry comenzando a perder el delicado control de su enojo.

-Tal vez deberíamos discutir esto después. Debemos hablarlo propiamente- dijo James dedicándole una cuidadosa mirada a Lily. No quería discutir con Harry. Si hablaban de eso después, tal vez Harry estaría mas tranquilo.

-Ya te lo dije, papá. No hay nada que discutir- dijo Harry testarudamente antes de salir de la habitación, ignorando los gritos que lo llamaban.

Harry no quería que la discusión siguiera. Ya había tomado una decisión y eso era todo. No era como si no quisiera ir a Hogwarts; era mas como si sintiera que no podía ir. Después de todo lo que había pasado en la escuela, Harry no sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar. Había cerrado por su culpa. Como podía volver? También estaba en problema de su tormento nocturno. Como podría ocultar sus pesadillas si tenia que compartir habitación con otros chicos? Cuanto tiempo duraría hasta que alguien se diera cuenta de sus pesadillas? Lo obligarían a hablar de eso, a hablar de Voldemort. Harry no podía lidiar con eso. Era mucho mas seguro estar solo, alejado de los demás.

La otra razón era Albus Dumbledore. Harry no podía soportar el solo pensar estar bajo su control en la escuela. Sus cabellos se erizaban de solo pensarlo. No quería que lo manipularan y utilizaran de nuevo. Nunca mas.

Harry apenas si había logrado tranquilizar sus pensamientos cuando Damien entró.

-Que sucede?- preguntó con una combinación de sorpresa y enojo en su rostro.

-No sucede nada- dijo Harry sin expresar emoción.

-Entonces por que actúas como un niño de cinco años? Estabas molesto cuando pensabas que no irías a Hogwarts y ahora estas molesto por que vas a ir. Deja ya los berrinches y ven abajo- le dijo Damien a su hermano mayor.

-Piérdete, Damien. No estoy molesto. Tengo mis razones para no ir- Harry se detuvo. No quería tener que explicar por que no podía ir.

-por que no quieres ir? Que razón podrías tener?- Damien también se detuvo cuando un pensamiento cruzo su mente- no estas asustado, verdad? Quiero decir, por tener que ver a todo el mundo, por que no deberías estarlo- dijo Damien tratando de tranquilizar a Harry.

-Por favor, Damy, como si me preocupara lo que un montón de niños de escuela pensaran de mi. Tengo mejores cosas por las que preocuparme- Harry se detuvo de nuevo, maldiciendo mentalmente. Estaba dando demasiada información.

-De que estas hablando? Harry, esta todo bien?- Damien dio un paso al frente pero se detuvo cuando Harry le envió una mirada de advertencia.

-Claro que estoy bien! Por que no habría de estarlo?! Solo vete!- exclamó.

Damien se quedó quito por un momento, parecía que iba a discutir, pero después se giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Cuando te hayas calmado y te des cuenta de lo infantil que has sido, ven abajo- dijo Damien antes de salir.

Harry se dejó caer sobre su cama con la cabeza entre las manos. No quería gritarle a Damien, solo trataba de ayudar, pero Harry apenas si podía controlar sus emociones. Sabia que tenia que compensar a su hermanito después. Pero por ahora no podía lidiar con ningún debate ni discusión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien les había dicho a los demás que dejaran a Harry solo. Estaba molesto y no quería que nadie le hablara. James quería levantarse e ir a hablar con Harry. No sabia mucho sobre Harry, pero si sabia que no era el tipo de chico que hacia berrinches o que se molestaba por nada. Algo complicado lo estaba molestando y James necesitaba saber que era.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, Lily llamó a Harry para que bajara. Después de unos minutos, todos estaban en la mesa, a excepción de Harry. Remus se ofreció a ir arriba y traerlo. Remus quería una oportunidad para hablar con Harry a solas. El resto no podrían entender lo que Harry hacia, pero Remus lo veía claramente.

Remus tocó suavemente la puerta de Harry antes de entrar. Harry estaba sentado en su cama, con un libro en sus manos, pero no lo estaba leyendo. Remus lo sabia por el modo en que Harry sostenía el libro.

-La cena esta lista- dijo Remus entrando a la habitación.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre ahora- dijo Harry sin levantar la mirada del libro.

Remus se acercó y se sentó junto a Harry.

-Es bueno?- preguntó Remus.

Harry se encogió de hombros y cerró el libro para mirar la portada.

-Es igual a cualquier otro libro- respondió.

-No estaba hablando del libro- dijo Remus con una cansada sonrisa. Harry lo miró- me refiero a si es bueno que escondas tus verdaderos sentimientos por los que no quieres ir a Hogwarts.

Harry no respondió, así que Remus continuó.

-Se lo que estas haciendo, Harry. No va a funcionar. James y Lily nunca te dejaras salirte con la tuya en algo como esto.

-De que estas hablando?- preguntó Harry con un deje de molestia en su voz.

-Yo me sentí como te sientes, cuando tuve que ir a Hogwarts por primera vez. Sabes que fui mordido por un Hombre Lobo cuando era un niño. Nunca pensé que podría asistir a Hogwarts. Era simplemente imposible. Cuando recibí mi carta, reaccione como tu lo hiciste. Puse mil excusas para no ir. Estaba convencido de que no pertenecía ahí. Sin importar lo grandiosa que fuera la escuela, no merecía ser parte de ella.

Harry apartó la mirada sintiendo la ansiedad agruparse en su estomago.

-Es así como te sientes, no? Piensas que no perteneces a Hogwarts por tu pasado.

Harry levantó la mirada encontrando los ojos de Remus.

-No importa como me sienta. Es la verdad y todos lo saben. Simplemente tratan de ignorarlo- dijo Harry.

-Se que el que te diga que si perteneces a Hogwarts no va a hacerte creerlo, pero lo diré de todos modos. Tu perteneces a ese lugar al igual que todos los demás. No puedes dejar que la culpa de tu pasado te domine. No te hará ningún bien. Se que probablemente tengas que soportar muchas cosas, muchas malas, pero buenas también, pero así es la vida- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa triste.

-No creo que ir a Hogwarts sea nada bueno. Tal vez hasta haga que la situación se tense mas. No me gusta la idea de que Dumbledore me declarara algún tipo de héroe, yo no... no puedo explicarlo, simplemente no me gusta estar bajo su control- dijo Harry, aunque en realidad no quería decir esas palabras en voz alta.

Remus se quedo quieto un momento antes de forzarse a relajarse de nuevo. Dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de Harry antes de levantarse para irse.

-Se que no confías en él, puedo entender por que. Pero Harry, debes de dejarte creer que ahora hay personas en tu vida que no dejaran que nadie te controle. James y Lily nunca dejarían que te manipularan de nuevo. Deberías confiar en ellos.

Dicho eso, Remus se fue, dejando a Harry pensando en sus palabras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily estaba ocupada intentando que Damien y James se arreglaran para ir al Callejón Diagon. Tenían que estar en el Caldero Chorreante en veinte minutos para encontrarse con los Weasley. No había hablado con Harry desde el día anterior. Harry se había rehusado a comer y se había encerrado en su habitación. Lily se las había arreglado para no dejar que James fuera a confrontarlo. Sabia que Harry solo necesitaba pensar las cosas. Ella había sido un poco dura con él la noche anterior. Entendía que Harry probablemente estaba nervioso por tener que lidiar con toda esa gente después de lo que había pasado con Voldemort. Harry había abandonado Hogwarts con los Mortífagos y ahora regresaría como un estudiante normal. Era bastante difícil. Estaba por ir escaleras arriba con un plato de desayuno cuando Harry entro en la sala, completamente vestido y listo para irse.

Lily miró a su hijo mayor, vestido con ropas Muggle. Antes de que pudiera formular pregunta alguna, Harry habló.

-Sabes que vamos a llegar tarde si sigues ahí solo mirándome?

Lily no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara. Harry había cambiado de opinión. Su charla con Remus había funcionado. Harry iría a Hogwarts. Damien le dedico una mirada confundida a su hermano pero se puso sus zapatos apresuradamente.

-Tienes la lista de los útiles que necesitaras?- preguntó James con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry sonrió de lado y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No la necesito- respondió. Harry miró los rostros de sus padres llenarse de decepción. Harry los dejó pensar por un momento que no iría a Hogwarts antes de aclararse- ya memorice todo. Soy el hijo del gran Auror James Potter después de todo. Con una mente como la mía, no necesito una lista- Harry respondió mirando directamente a su papá.

James y Lily dejaron escapar risas de alivio antes de apresurarse hacia la puerta. Damien le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry antes de salir.

-No puedes evitar atormentarlos, verdad?- dijo Damien caminando hasta el final del campo anti aparición.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de su hermanito.

-No sería un día normal si no los asustara con algo- bromeó Harry de vuelta.

-Entonces, que te hizo cambiar de parecer?- preguntó Damien en voz baja.

Harry no respondió. Miró a sus padres, que estaban ocupados hablando entre ellos.

-Creo que le daré una oportunidad a Hogwarts. Después de todo, toda mi familia estará ahí. No quiero ser el único que se quede atrás- respondió finalmente.

Damien se rió junto con Harry antes de tomar su mano y aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon junto con sus padres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno.. voy rápido por que los primeros capis son cortos..! no se acostumbren por favor..xD lucharé por mantener ritmo alto..!=D espero Reviews..!


	3. First Night at Hogwarts

Me asusto a mi misma..!O.o Voy muy rápido..!xD pero bueno son capis cortos y tengo tiempo.. solo esperen a que llegue el dia de mi mudanza.. que no se cuando sera pero sera pronto..-.- Merlín, será un desastre... pero bueno por ahora disfruten de estos capis que son la introducción.. este capi es uno feliz.. lo aseguro..=D

**Vicwizard: **y la terminare toda.. tenlo por seguro.. lento como Darkness Within pero lo terminare..! espero te guste este capi..!

**Anya Drakovich: **este fic lo traduciré y actualizare igual al anterior.. espero te guste y me tengas paciencia..xD y si.. siente pena por Harry.. pero no aun.. espera que llegue mas adelante todo lo... oh no quiero hablar de mas.. pero bueno.. como ya te imaginaran las cosas no serán nada buenas.. pero en este capi si..! es bueno lo prometo..=D disfruta..!

**Princesa Vampirica: **Hermione siempre se emociona de mas cuando se trata de la escuela.. por eso no notó la tensión.. ademas se suponía que no hablaba con los chicos.. solo con Ginny.. bueno si Harry no fuera así, no solo con sus padres, pero con todos.. no sería Harry..xD y nos encanta por eso.. ahora espera a ver que mas cosas hará ese chico.. a sus modos de ser no sera el ultimo susto que le saque a sus padres.. disfruta..! espero tu review..=D

**Ingridsilla: **gracias por tu review..!=D lo bueno que la familia se quedará junta.. por ahora.. hahaha.. lee y disfruta..!=D

**Pau15: **Oh, los sustos son lo de menos con Harry..xD espera mas adelante y veras los verdaderos sustos que causara..! espero sigas disfrutando de la traducción y espero ver tus reviews en cada uno de los capis..!=D disfruta..!

**Pax399: **sigo..! continuare con la otra también.. aunque claro.. lento pero seguro..xD lee y espero tu review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**First Night at Hogwarts – Primera Noche en Hogwarts..!**

El caos usual que se asociaba con la Plataforma 9 ¾ parecía ser mayor ese año. Ya fuera por la emoción de que Hogwarts abriera de nuevo o por el hecho de que nadie tenia miedo a que los atacaran ese año, ya que ya no había mas Voldemort, pero todo parecía estar lleno de energía positiva. Los estudiantes se apresuraban a subir en el tren escarlata con entusiasmo, despidiéndose frenéticamente de sus padres.

Harry miró como el tren comenzaba a alejarse de la estación y se acomodó en su asiento. Damien ya había sacado su cuaderno, planeando todo tipo de bromas que tendría que hacer a lo largo del año, dejando que Harry se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

Habían llegado temprano para poder abordar el tren alejados de toda la conmoción. James y Lily habían ido al compartimento para profesores, hasta en frente en el tren, mientras que Harry y Damien habían elegido un compartimento en el ultimo vagón. Damien le había dicho que ese era el cubículo que usualmente tomaban él, Ron y Hermione.

La mente de Harry hervía llena de pensamientos. Tenia muchas cosas que pensar. Había decidido ir a Hogwarts al darse cuenta de que Remus tenia razón. Era tiempo de poner un poco de confianza en sus padres. Sabia que no estaba listo para enfrentar a personas como Albus Dumbledore, ya que no sabia muy bien como se sentía por destruir a Voldemort. Sus pesadillas serian difíciles de ocultar, especialmente con otros cuatro muchachos durmiendo en la misma habitación, pero Harry pensaba que con un "Silencio" al rededor de su cama podría arreglarlo. No le importaba mucho como lo fueran a tratar los demás estudiantes. No le molestaba eso. Si lo ignoraban o tenían cuidado a su alrededor, eso seria lo mejor. Si trataban de ser amistosos con él, bueno, él ya tenia sus modos para eso. Podría ir a Hogwarts para tomar su ultimo curso ese año, pero eso no significaba que cambiaría su actitud en ciertas cosas. Aun era Harry; podía ser tan cruel y arrogante como quisiera para mantener a los demás alejados de él.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió y tres personas entraron. Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros al ver a Harry con Damien, listo para llegar a Hogwarts.

-Aun no puedo creer que asistas a Hogwarts este año. Es grandioso!- dijo Ron sentándose frente a Harry.

Ginny se sentó junto a Harry, tomándole la mano.

-Creo que la escuela esta de acuerdo conmigo. Haces que las cosas sean mucho mas interesantes!- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Harry le sonrió de regreso.

El resto del viaje pasaron hablando entre ellos. Harry, Damien, Ginny y Ron jugaron una partida de Snap Explosivo mientras Hermione estaba sumida en sus notas. Parecía estar mas feliz que nunca mientras les contaba todo el trabajo que harían ese año. Ron simplemente murmuraba cosas que sonaban como "obsesionada" o "loca".

-Parece que tu papá esta muy emocionado por enseñarnos- dijo Ginny cuando terminaban su tercer partida de Snap Explosivo.

-Lo se- dijo Damien soltando un suspiro- como si tener a mamá aquí no fuera lo suficientemente malo, ahora también estará papá. Se dan cuenta de lo mucho que tendré que trabajar? Apenas si podré hacer bromas con mis dos padres aquí!- continuó Damien.

-Sabes, por un minuto pensé que estabas hablando de verdadero trabajo escolar!- dijo Hermione mirándolo con desaprobación.

Damien le dedico una mirada burlona pero no dijo nada.

Ron y Hermione habían salido hacia el compartimento de los Prefectos para encargarse de sus deberes, dejando a los otros tres solos. Regresaron justo cuando el tren comenzaba a bajar la velocidad. Todos se pusieron su uniforme. Harry podía sentir la ansiedad agrupándose en su estomago. Volvería a Hogwarts! Recordaba las circunstancias totalmente diferentes en las que había ido el año pasado. No había ido en el Expreso de Hogwarts, habían ido vía Flu. Recordaba la conversación con Dumbledore en su oficina. Harry había estado tan enojado con Dumbledore por forzarlo a asistir a Hogwarts, y luego lo había puesto en Gryffindor sin ponerle el Sombrero Seleccionador. Esperaba que su primera noche en Hogwarts este año fuera diferente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las puertas principales se abrieron y el mar de estudiantes entró, ansiosos por alejarse del frio. Harry se alegraba de que nadie parecía notarlo hasta ahora. Todos se concentraban en alejarse del frio y entrar a la escuela.

Mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo, Harry noto que la decoración había cambiado. Miró al rededor y vio que todos los demás también lo habían notado y discutían el tema entre ellos. No era mucho el cambio, pero se notaba diferente. El color de las paredes era mas brillante y las cortinas parecían un poco nuevas.

-Parece que tomaron ventaja del fuego que provocaste y re decoraron!- susurró Ginny para que solo Harry la escuchara.

Harry pensaba lo mismo y dejo que otra pequeña sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. Al menos Hogwarts había cambiado un poco.

Vió a la Profesora McGonagall aproximarse a las escaleras, su presencia causo que la multitud guardara silencio casi de inmediato. Sus duros ojos se pasearon por la multitud hasta que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella.

-Bienvenidos, estudiantes de Hogwarts! Por favor, siganme al Gran Comedor.

Dicho eso, se giró y emprendió camino hacia el Gran Comedor, con todos los estudiantes detrás de ella.

-Dice lo mismo cada año- informó Damien a Harry.

Fue hasta que los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en el Gran Comedor que comenzaron a notar a Harry. Había estado demasiado oscuro afuera como para notarlo y en el vestíbulo habían hecho demasiado barullo, todos estaban ocupados admirando la nueva decoración. Ahora, sin embargo, los estudiantes miraban a Harry caminando entre ellos. Caminaba junto a Damien, con Ron, Hermione y Ginny detrás. Como esperaban, un mar de murmullos se dejó escuchar y la mayoría de los estudiantes se detuvo en donde estaba.

Harry siguió caminando, actuando como si no se diera cuenta de toda la atención que obtenía. Pero en el fondo, Harry estaba entrando en pánico. Odiaba la atención, especialmente ese tipo de atención. Odiaba que las personas lo miraran, murmurando a sus espaldas. Se enfoco en ir hacia la mesa y sentarse. Sabia que eso iba a pasar, era inevitable, pero saberlo no hacia que la situación fuera mas fácil. La mayor parte de su vida, Voldemort lo había mantenido escondido. Solo un puñado de personas sabían de su existencia y lo habían conocido. Era difícil lidiar con tanta gente centrando su atención en él.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Damien y sus amigos. Los estudiantes habían ido a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos también. Los murmullos no cesaron, si no que parecieron intensificarse. Todos los estudiantes lo miraban, algunos casi se torcían el cuello para poder mirarlo pero poder volver la cabeza rápidamente si Harry miraba en su dirección. Harry sonrió, sabia que la mayoría de los estudiantes aun le tenían miedo. Aunque, mientras pensaba eso, vio a algunos estudiantes dedicarle sonrisas tímidas y algunos incluso lo saludaban con la mano, titubeantes, pero lo hacían. Harry los ignoraba a todos.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores y sus ojos se encontraron con unos brillantes ojos azules. Harry solo miró un instante a Dumbledore antes de seguir mirando a los demás profesores. Se distrajo mirando a las dos sonrientes personas sentados uno al lado del otro. James y Lily le dedicaron un pequeño saludo con la mano a Harry y le sonrieron. Harry les sonrió de regreso antes de seguir mirando al resto de los profesores. No habían cambiado, a excepción de Snape, todos los demás eran los mismos.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de nuevo y un montón de pequeños y asustados niños entraron. Harry miró hacia las puertas y vio a Neville Longbottom, sentado casi al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry no había visto o hablado con Neville desde la batalla. Había visto a Frank y Alice, quienes fueron a agradecerle personalmente por haber salvado a Nigel. Neville había ido a la Mansión Potter pero no le había dicho nada. Al parecer la mayoría de los estudiantes también miraban a Neville, ya que se había ido del castillo antes el año anterior. Él era el centro de atención al igual que Harry. Harry aparto la mirada de Neville. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en Neville.

El grupo de aterrorizados pequeñines se reunió al frente del comedor, temblando de nervios. Harry sentía curiosidad de como los seleccionarían; nunca había visto a nadie ser seleccionado.

Los murmullos entre los estudiantes cesaron cuando el Profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Me da un gran placer tenerlos a todos de regreso. Antes de que la selección comience, tengo un pequeño anuncio que hacer.

Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse. Podía sentir que ese "pequeño anuncio" tenia algo que ver con él.

-Se que es costumbre que los de primer año sean seleccionados antes de que cualquier otra cosa suceda, pero espero que todos me disculpen por el cambio en el itinerario. Tengo que corregir un error- continuo Dumbledore.

Todos quedaron en silencio, expectantes. Para la mayoría de los estudiantes era difícil de creer que Albus Dumbledore hubiese cometido un error. Todos lo miraban, esperando ansiosos a escuchar lo que había hecho.

-Señor Harry Potter! Por favor, pase al frente- se dejó escuchar la voz de Dumbledore.

Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía al escuchar su nombre. Todos los ojos se posaron en él. Él miraba a Dumbledore, maldiciéndolo en silencio por hacerle esto. Acaso no era suficiente que toda la escuela ya estuviera concentrada en él, y ahora Dumbledore lo llamaba a ponerse de pie frente a todos?

Damien, Ginny, Ron y Hermione también miraban a Harry, con expresiones asustadas. No estaban asustados por que Harry fuera llamado al frente, estaban asustados por como fuera a reaccionar. Lentamente, Harry se puso de pie, sin apartar la mirada del rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.

James y Lily también miraban con pánico en los ojos, James trató de levantarse pero la profesora Sprout lo detuvo. Harry camino hasta ponerse de pie frente a Dumbledore lo mas tranquilamente que pudo. Trataba de pensar en que había hecho para que Dumbledore lo mandara llamar frente a todos. _"Si menciona a Voldemort, lo voy a matar!"_ pensó cerrando las manos en puños. Harry pensaba que tal vez Dumbledore daría un discurso sobre lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade entre Harry y Voldemort. No sería el pequeño héroe de Dumbledore. No iba a soportarle eso.

Harry se puso de pie frente al Director y espero a que hablara. Para su sorpresa, fue la profesora McGonagall la que hablo.

-Por favor, tome asiento, señor Potter- dijo mientras señalaba un pequeño banco.

Harry se quedó de piedra un momento. De todo lo que se esperaba, eso no se acercaba en lo mas mínimo. Levantó la mirada sorprendida hacia sus padres antes de dirigirla a Dumbledore.

-Creo que te debo tu selección- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Harry sintió como el enojo abandonaba su cuerpo. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Iba a ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador" Se adelantó y se sentó en el pequeño banco. Fue entonces que Harry noto a la masa de estudiantes mirándolo. Por un momento se había olvidado de que toda la escuela estaba mirando. De inmediato el rostro de Harry comenzó a calentarse. Sabia que el Sombrero Seleccionador te hablaba y te decía todas las razones por las cuales te ponía en cierta casa, pero no sabia si la única persona que escuchaba era él o si lo decía para toda la escuela! Nunca le había preguntado eso a Draco.

Ya era demasiado tarde, la profesora McGonagall ya había puesto el maltratado sombrero sobre su cabeza. Harry pudo mirar el rostro de Damien. Parecía mortificado por que Harry fuera seleccionado. Harry sabia que Damien estaba preocupado por que Harry fuera a dar a una casa diferente y que no compartieran sala común y que no pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. Una voz un tanto aburrida llenó la cabeza de Harry haciéndolo contener el aliento.

-Bien, bien, bien. Veo que tengo el placer de seleccionar al grandioso Harry Potter después de todo- Harry soltó una risa por lo bajo. Sonaba como si el sombrero estuviese mas molesto por no haberlo seleccionado que el mismo Harry.

-Creo que ya sabes cual es la casa a la que perteneces realmente. Lo sabias el año pasado pero luchaste en su contra sin necesidad. Tienes muchas cualidades, buenas y malas que te harían pertenecer a cualquier casa. Tienes mucho coraje, pero puedes ser muy astuto y harás lo que sea para lograr lo que tienes en mente. Eres inteligente pero fallas al intentar mostrarlo algunas veces. La lealtad es otro punto fuerte en ti y probablemente el que mas se ha puesto a prueba- continuó.

Harry sintió su corazón contraerse dolorosamente ante las palabras. Su lealtad habia sido probada y Harry sentía que al final había fallado. Había matado a la persona a la que había jurado lealtad. Harry trató de apartar la culpa. No podía lidiar con eso ahora.

-Bueno, creo que la decisión es clara. Tienes dos lineas de sangre que te hace merecedor de cualquiera de esas dos casas, pero creo que te pondré en... GRYFFINDOR!

Harry dejó escapar el aire que contenía cuando todo el comedor saltó en aplausos, gritos y silbidos. Los Gryffindor aplaudían escandalosamente junto con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Damien con mucho mas entusiasmo que nunca.

Harry estaba feliz de estar en Gryffindor. A pesar de todo lo demás, no se sentía tan conectado con Slytherin como lo sentía cuando estaba con Voldemort. Ahora sentía que su sangre Slytherin era solo otro recuerdo de lo que había perdido.

Harry camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó. Damien sonreía como loco.

-Oh Merlín! Juro que por un instante pensé que me daría un ataque cuando te sentaste en ese banco! No puedo creer que te seleccionaran. Gracias a Dios sigues en Gryffindor- le dijo Damien con genuino alivio.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreirle de vuelta al ver la expresión de su hermano y amigos. Levanto la mirada de nuevo a la mesa de profesores y vio a Dumbledore mirándolo. El Director alzo su copa y le dedico un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza antes de beber. Harry le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Se sentía mucho mejor al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor ahora, ya que estaba sentado ahí no por que lo habían obligado, si no por que sabia que pertenecía en verdad a ese lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry subió las escaleras y trató de escuchar lo que Ron le decía. Se sentía muy cansado de repente. Su falta de sueño en la ultima semana y la enorme cena que acababan de tener le estaban haciendo difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Su primera noche en Hogwarts había sido memorable. Los de primer año habían sido seleccionados justo después de Harry. Entonces el Profesor Dumbledore había introducido a James como el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry no puedo evitar sonreír al ver a James ponerse de pie nerviosamente frente a los estudiantes. No se veía tan valiente como lo había hecho en la mansión Potter. Damien bajó la cabeza con fingida vergüenza negando lentamente, causando que Ron, Hermione y Ginny soltaran pequeñas risitas. Harry miraba a su hermano de cerca. Sabia que Damien solo pretendía estar avergonzado. En el fondo amaba el hecho de que su papá estuviese ahí con él, junto al resto de la familia. El año anterior había sido uno muy duro y ahora merecían tener un momento en familia, juntos.

Harry no se sorprendió al ver que sus compañeros de habitación eran los mismos que el año anterior. Rápidamente se cambio a su pijama y se metió a la cama, ignorando a todos los demás en su habitación.

-Cansado, Harry?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa mientras se metía en su propia cama también.

-Completamente exhausto!- respondió Harry.

-Bueno, descansa todo lo que puedas. Mañana será frenético. Estoy seguro que tendremos tarea de todas las materias- dijo Ron reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Al menos Hermione estará feliz- dijo Harry.

-Si, esta loca, no?- dijo Ron, sonaba como si tuviera una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hmm- respondió Harry antes de girarse en su cama poniéndose cómodo.

Había ignorado a todos los demás en la habitación. Dean y Seamus también se habían metido en sus camas. Neville no había aparecido por ningún lado. Harry no quería molestarse en pensar en él. Estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando sus primeras horas en Hogwarts. No podía creer lo diferente que se sentía ese año comparado al anterior que había estado completamente hambriento e hirviendo de furia. Se había quedado dormido, nada cómodamente a decir verdad. Harry sonrió al recordarlo. Había actuado como un chiquillo. Se sumió en un cómodo sueño justo después de que un ultimo pensamiento cruzara su mente.

"Este año sera totalmente diferente"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Otro capitulo corto..! no se preocupen.. con el tiempo los capítulos.. y los problemas de los Potter.. crecerán..=D por ahora sigan dejando reviews al ritmo que van.. vamos vamos.. cuando llegue a 5 subo el que sigue..!=D


	4. Fame

Llevo traducido hasta el capitulo 7..!=D ohh soy feliz..! pero bueno tengo que adelantar trabajo ahora que puedo..xD insisto en que no se malacostumbren..!¬¬ bueno aquí tienen el capitulo 4 de esta historia.. Fama..xD Veamos como la maneja nuestro Príncipe..xD lean y disfruten..!=D

**Allie Danger: **de nada..!=D espero ver tus reviews seguido por aquí..!=D

**Paulaandrea0111: **oh no..! el traductor de Google es lo peor que existe en la historia de la traducción..!¬¬ nada como que un humano lo traduzca para ti..xD espero que sigas dejando reviews que son mi combustible..!=D llevo un buen ritmo hasta ahora.. y créeme que todas amamos a este Harry por mas odioso que sea.. y es odioso y lo sabes..xD lo sabemos y lo amamos..!xD y amamos el drama también..!xD

**Aikawa san:** te aviso que tu review se envió dos veces..¬¬ tienes suerte que ya me hayan enviado otro review y ya pueda subir.. y claro que soy humana..!¬¬ yo pensé exactamente lo mismo sobre las reuniones de la Orden..xD pero bueno.. aun hay mucho Mortífago suelto.. tiene algo de sentido.. y estoy segura que James acepto el puesto nada mas por volver a Hogwarts..xD kien diría ke no..? solo Slughorn por miedoso..¬¬ y por supuesto ke me parezco a... oh.. Tonks se parece a Bella.. es su tía tía..! bah.. yo también pienso ke la carta de Harry no se perdió nada.. a McGonagall le gusta el drama... es una fangirl también..xD Ginny y Damien no... nunca jamas en esta vida ni en la que sigue..! si no me gusta esa pelirroja con Harry.. con Damien menos.!¬¬ insisto en ke deberías de estar estudiando en lugar de leer esto..¬¬ pero lee de todas formas..=D mi Remus siempre salvando el día..3 recuerda que toda tormenta lleva calma al principio.. espera unos capis mas.. cuando comience con las pociones.. uff.. eso me encantó pero bueno aun falta.. y también falta el segundo review.. veamos..-.- los sustos...! ohh no veas mas drama que este o te dará algo..xD sigamos sigamos.. demasiada energía positiva..? ke parte de la calma antes de la tempestad no comprendes.. vaya..! una teoría que... podría.. hacerse realidad... Hermione lo plantea.. creo ke en este capi.. o el siguiente.. no lo se... pero ya veras... muy biiieeenn.! tu muy bien..xD aki veras lo cruel y arrogante ke es..xD me encanta..! pero como siempre Damy matando la fiesta..-.- repito.. Draco no esta ahí.. no aun al menos.. aparece unos capis mas adelante.. es su mejor amigo.. si no apareciera no estaria completo el fic.. Harry no se deja por Dumbledore ni aunque le lancen un Imperio con la varita de sauco..¬¬ lo odia bastante.. bueno.. ya esta.. ahora si subo el capi.. y espero review antes de ke te pierdas estudiando..!=D

**Vicwizard: **Estoy actualizando bastante rápido si..! me asusto..-.- pero es bueno para ustedes..xD espero te guste este capi también..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fame – Fama..!**

Los primeros días habían pasado bastante rápido según Harry. Antes de saber lo que pasaba, ya era la mañana del jueves y Harry se dirigía a su primera lección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Damien había asistido a la clase a principio de semana y le había dicho a Harry que su papá era en realidad un buen maestro. Era sorprendentemente estricto, algo que Damien encontraba algo molesto ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que su papá fuera mas estricto que su mamá. Harry esperaba ansioso ver a su papá en acción. Sería una clase interesante.

Entró en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se sentó con Ron y Hermione a su lado. Vio a su padre de pie al frente de la clase, parecía bastante calmado y listo. Sus ojos avellana se iluminaron al ver a Harry, pero no le dijo nada. Harry sacó sus libros y su nueva varita, que James le había comprado en el Callejón Diagon. A Harry le gustaba su nueva varita. Era negra, veintiocho centímetros con una pluma de fénix como núcleo. Pero por mas que tratara, no podía dejar de sufrir por la perdida de su verdadera varita. Su varita original, se la habían quitado cuando había ido a la mansión Riddle. Harry tenia el presentimiento de que Voldemort había llevado la varita de Harry con él a Hogsmeade. Harry había destruido su varita junto con Voldemort sin querer.

Levanto la mirada cuando Hermione le dio un ligero codazo. Las cejas de la chica estaban juntas mostrando preocupación. Harry se dio cuenta de que aun sostenía su nueva varita y se le había quedado mirando por unos minutos ya. Rápidamente bajó la varita y la posó sobre el escritorio dándole a Hermione una mirada de "Estoy bien, deja de mirarme!". Hermione apartó su mirada, aun preocupada.

-Buenos días.

La voz de James se escuchó por sobre los susurros de la clase y todos se sentaron y pusieron atención a su profesor.

-Para aquellos que no sepan quien soy, haré una pequeña introducción- continuo James dirigiéndose a sus estudiantes.

-Mi nombre es James Potter. Soy Auror y he estado trabajando con el Ministerio por los últimos veinte años. El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que tomara la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año, ya que el profesor Snape se va a tomar unas vacaciones- finalizo James, sus labios temblaron queriendo formar una sonrisa, pero resistió.

Harry sabia que también le había venido a la mente la imagen de Snape tomando el sol en una isla remota en algún lugar del mundo.

-Ahora, tengo entendido lo que vieron el año pasado, pero creo que un curso de refresco no estaría de mas. Ha sido un largo descanso el que nos tomamos- James trató de no mirar a Harry pero era difícil ignorarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry por un segundo y se tranquilizó al ver que no estaba molesto por lo que había dicho. Todos sabían que era en parte culpa de Harry que la escuela hubiese cerrado el año anterior. Gracias a Merlín, eso no parecía molestarle a Harry.

La clase siguio con James explicando brevemente las bases para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. en Defensa. Era muy bueno explicando los hechizos y maldiciones con detalle sin hacerlo sonar aburrido y largo. Harry agradecía en secreto que James no lo tratara diferente al resto, como temía que lo haría. James no ignoraba a Harry, pero lo trataba como a cualquier otro estudiante. Mientras la clase llegaba a su fin, James les pidió a los tres Gryffindor que se quedaran un momento. En cuanto la puerta se cerro, James se giró para mirarlo, su mascara se desvaneció y dejo ver lo emocionado que estaba el Auror.

-Como estuvo? Piensan que fue bien? No fue aburrido, o si?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Lo hizo muy bien, señor Potter. Perdón, quiero decir, profesor Potter- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, ni siquiera me quedé dormido una sola vez- dijo Ron, obviamente pensando que daba el mejor cumplido del mundo.

El rostro de James mostró una media sonrisa que lo hacia verse exactamente igual a Damien. James se giró para mirar a su hijo mayor.

-Harry?- preguntó.

Harry luchó por mantener su expresión neutral. Con esfuerzo, se encogió de hombros y mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de su padre antes de responder.

-Lo hiciste bien, a excepción de que mezclaste algunos hechizos entre si. Estas un poco oxidado, pero mientras eso no venga en los exámenes nadie lo sabrá.

James parecía mortificado.

-Que hice que?! Oh Dios. Sabia que iba a arruinarlo con algo. Cuales mezclé? Genial, ahora lo que necesito hacer es...- James dejo de hablar al notar que Ron estaba conteniendo su risa y Hermione miraba desaprobadoramente a Harry. El alivio lo llenó al darse cuenta de que Harry solo bromeaba.

Se giró para mirar serio a Harry, quien también luchaba por no soltar la risa. El chico le dedicó una mirada inocente antes de sonreír de lado.

-Hay lugares y momentos en los que se pueden hacer bromas, Harry- dijo James, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante lo bien que Harry lo había asustado.

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero siendo un Merodeador, tienes que estar de acuerdo en que el lugar es Hogwarts y que el tiempo es cuando sea- Harry le dedico una sonrisa burlona a James antes de salir junto con Ron y Hermione.

James no pudo evitar sonreír por el resto del día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Oigan, como estuvo?- preguntó Damien cuando su hermano y amigos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor para el almuerzo. Estaba hablando a la clase de Defensa esa mañana.

-Bien. Sera muy divertido asustarlo- respondió Harry mientras se servia jugo de calabaza.

Damien soltó una risa cuando Ron le explicó lo que Harry había hecho.

-Eso no fue divertido. Preocupaste mucho al profesor Potter- dijo Hermione mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Anímate, Mione. Papá tiene buen sentido del humor. Ademas, lo que Harry hizo no es nada comparado con lo que él y el resto de los Merodeadores les hacían a los profesores cuando estaban en Hogwarts- le dijo Damien.

Harry se distrajo por un grupo de chicas risueñas que pasaban por la mesa de Gryffindor. Lo estaban mirando y le dedicaban sonrisas dulces antes de saludarlo. Harry rodó los ojos y aparto la mirada, ignorándolas completamente.

Harry sabia que llamaría la atención cuando llegara a Hogwarts, pero no se imaginaba que sería tanta. Estaba sorprendido al ver que la mayoría de los estudiantes lo saludaban y hasta trataban de hablarle. Las chicas usualmente soltaban risitas cuando estaban cerca de él y le dedicaban miraditas furtivas, como si quisieran entablar amistad. La única excepción eran los Slytherin. La mayoría de los Slytherin simplemente lo ignoraban, o lo intentaban al menos. No eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para ir y enfrentarse a Harry, pero dejaban muy en claro lo que sentían hacia el.

Harry, como siempre, simplemente los ignoraba a todos. Las personas que trataban de ser sus amigos lo molestaban aun mas, ya que la mayoría intentaba hacer amistad solo por una razón, por lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade entre él y Voldemort. Era frustrante saber que la mayoría había querido que lo arrestaran o que lo lanzaran a los Dementores no mas de seis meses atrás. No era el mejor de los pensamientos. En todo caso, Harry ya tenia suficientes amigos.

Harry volvió su atención hacia la pareja dispareja que eran Ron y Hermione. Solo necesitaban la mínima excusa para comenzar a discutir. Damien los ignoró y se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar con Harry.

-Sabes lo que escuche en la sala común esta mañana?- le preguntó.

-Probablemente un montón de idioteces- respondió Harry mientras se servia una segunda ronda de pollo en caldo.

-Escuche que habrá un cambio en el club de Duelo. Aparentemente traerán Aurores profesionales a darnos mas entrenamiento- le dijo Damien.

-Bueno, ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta de lo patético que era el entrenamiento. Al menos ya hacen algo al respecto- respondió Harry, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo el club de Duelo.

Damien solo le sonrió y terminó su almuerzo. Estaba de acuerdo con Harry. Después de ver la clase de Duelo que Harry podía hacer, la clase de duelo en Hogwarts era de verdad patética.

Damien estaba por preguntarle algo a Harry, cuando vio a un chico de su año correr emocionado hacia ellos.

Un pequeño chico de cuarto año llegó y se paró junto a Harry. Una pequeña risita nerviosa se le escapo, llamando la atención de Harry. Harry se giró a mirarlo, mirando confundido lo emocionado que estaba el chico.

-Hola, Harry! Como estas?- preguntó.

Harry no contestó, simplemente giró el rostro. Era la tercera vez esa semana que un Gryffindor intentaba hablarle.

-Hola, Dennis- respondió Damien por Harry, esperando que su hermano fuera amable esta vez.

Dennis Creevey miró a Damien y le dio una rápida sonrisa antes de volver su atención a Harry. Damien trató de decirle a Dennis que dejara a Harry en paz, pero el chico no le hacia caso. Estaba tan emocionado por ver a Harry. Damien incluso tuvo que luchar con él para quitarle una cámara, a él y a su hermano mayor. Colin, para salvarlos a ambos de que Harry les pateara el trasero. Ambos chicos eran de padres Muggle y para ellos, Harry era un héroe. La amenaza de Voldemort era aun mas aterradora para los magos y brujas nacidos de padres Muggles, ya que ellos eran los blancos principales de Voldemort. Con Voldemort derrotado y destruido, los nacidos de Muggles podían vivir tranquilos y en paz nuevamente. Para los hermanos Creevey y la mayoría de los estudiantes con antecedentes Muggles, Harry era alguna clase de Dios.

Desafortunadamente, Harry veía su adoración sumamente molesta, así que Damien trataba de mantenerlos alejados de su hermano, para salvarles el trasero.

-Me preguntaba, Harry. Atenderás al club de Duelo este año?- preguntó Damien.

-Por que?- preguntó Harry sin mirar al chico.

-Bueno, recuerdo que asististe el año pasado y el brillante duelo contra Malfoy. Me preguntaba si planeabas volver a asistir- dijo Dennis emocionado por que Harry le estuviera hablando.

Damien se removió cuando Dennis dijo el nombre de Malfoy. Esa era la ultima cosa que Harry necesitaba ahora. Harry no había oído nada de Draco desde que el rubio se había marchado. Era claro que Harry lo extrañaba, especialmente por que él estaba en Hogwarts y Draco no.

Damien le dedico a Harry una mirada suplicante cuando giró su rostro hacia Dennis.

-No veo por que eso es de tu incumbencia- respondió Harry fríamente.

-Oh! No pretendía ofenderte! Lo siento. Solo quería...- Damien comenzó a decir, parecía preocupado de haber molestado a Harry.

-Dennis, acabo de recordar. La profesora McGonagall quería verte antes de la clase esta tarde. Sera mejor que vayas a verla- dijo Damien rápidamente.

Dennis parecía deprimido cunado se alejó de la mesa de Gryffindor y salió del Gran Comedor. Hermione miró a Harry al instante.

-No tenias que ser tan frio con él. Solo te hizo una pregunta.

-Repito. No veo por que sea de su incumbencia- dijo Harry sin mirar a Hermione. Harry no parecía enojado, solo un poco molesto.

-Solo trataba de ser amigable. No deberías tratarlo así- continuo Hermione.

Ron le dedico una mirada de advertencia pero ella lo ignoro.

-También eras así con nosotros. Te tomó siglos aceptarnos como amigos. Deberías poner un poco de confianza en los demás, Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Quien dijo que era su amigo?- preguntó Harry, finalmente levantando su cabeza para mirar a Hermione, con una sonrisa burlona firmemente plantada en su rostro.

-Llámalo una suposición inteligente- respondió Hermione sin mirar el rostro burlón de Harry.

-Estas segura de que la palabra inteligente es la correcta?- provocó Harry a Hermione ya comenzaba a ponerse roja de enojo.

-Es imposible hacerte entrar en razón, lo sabes?- dijo ella.

-Entonces por que te molestas?- preguntó Harry, riéndose ante la expresión de Hermione.

En ese momento, Ginny se les unió en la mesa y el tema de discusión cambio. El resto del día paso sin que Hermione mencionara el problema de actitud de Harry.

Al final del día, Harry iba caminando al dormitorio de chicos cuando vio a Neville. Estaba sacando algo de su baúl. Harry y Neville llevaban viviendo en el mismo dormitorio por los últimos cuatro días, pero apenas si se hablaban. Neville raramente hacia contacto visual con Harry y parecía ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. A Harry no podía importarle menos. No esperaba mucho de él tampoco.

Ron miró temeroso como Neville tomaba su ropa y salia de la habitación rápidamente.

-No te ha dicho nada aun, verdad?- preguntó Ron mientras sacaba su pijama de su baúl.

-No- respondió Harry sacando su ropa.

-Idiota!- bufó Ron molesto. Ante la mirada de Harry continuó- necesita disculparse contigo por todas las tonterías que dijo! Ni siquiera te ha agradecido por salvar a su hermano y a sus padres!

Harry se encogió de hombros y se metió en su cama.

-No necesito escuchar sus disculpas ni su gratitud. No hice nada por él- respondió Harry.

-Aun así, es simple cortesía que al menos se de cuenta que hizo algo mal. Te dijo esas cosas horribles, te responsabilizó por la captura de Ginny y Nigel. Se debería sentir terrible por eso!- dijo Ron sentándose en su cama.

-Tu famoso temperamento Weasley esta aflorando de nuevo. Dijo Harry mirando al pelirrojo.

-Es solo que no me gusta el modo en el que te esta tratando. Esta siendo extremadamente rudo- dijo Ron metiéndose en su cama.

Harry sonrió para si mismo al escuchar a Ron molestarse por su bien.

-Ron, en serio, no me importa lo que haga Neville. No me molesta. No me preocupa eso- le aseguro Harry.

Ron y Harry hablaron de otras cosas hasta que finalmente la habitación quedo en silencio. Una vez que Harry estuvo seguro de que Ron estaba dormido, saco su varita de debajo de su almohada. Puso un rápido "Silencio" al rededor de su cama antes de recostarse nuevamente. Sus pesadillas estaban empeorando. A excepción de la primera noche en Hogwarts, sufría de la misma pesadilla con Voldemort todas las noches.

Harry se giró hacia un lado y estuvo despierto hasta que escuchó a Seamus, Dean y Neville volver a la habitación. Aun estaba despierto incluso cuando los sonidos de los otros tres chicos durmiendo invadieron la habitación. Harry sabía que su mente no quería dormirse por miedo a lo que vería. Sin importar lo mucho que tratara, no podía relajarse lo suficiente para quedarse dormido. Harry se quedo despierto hasta muy tarde en la madrugada, que fue cuando su exhausta mente no pudo seguir despierta.

Se despertó de golpe solo dos horas después, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, su respiración era errática y temblaba de pies a cabeza. No podía evitar temblar de terror al ver la imagen de Voldemort acusándolo mientras ardía. Harry se quedo en su cama, tratando de calmar su corazón. Ni siquiera podía lograr tener unas cuantas horas de sueño. Harry se quedó despierto hasta que amaneció, se levantó junto a sus compañeros para comenzar un nuevo día sin haber dormido nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno... eso de los sueños, como ya se habrán dado cuenta.. tiene mucho que ver en todo lo que pasara en este fic..! así que no le pierdan atención..! Espero reviews..!


	5. Unexpected News

Perdón por no haber actualizado pero ocurrió una desgracia... uno de mis perritos murio hace una semana y no había tenido la energía ni las ganas de seguir con nada..-.- mi hermoso niño precioso.. mi chihuahueño Jerry...T-T espero este mejor en donde quiera que este... ahora.. un capi triste para una semana triste..-.- preparence...

**NightmareRebel: **No respondí tu review la vez pasada.. lo siento.. a mi tampoco me gusta la pareja con Ginny, pero tampoco me gustaría que quedara solo.. y todo el mundo ama a Damien.. es la cosa mas linda de toda esta historia..!=D desafortunadamente ya se comienza a terminar la felicidad...-.- espero te guste este capi..

**Shia Azakami: **siempre se piensa que la guerra es lo peor.. pero la post-guerra causa heridas psicológica que son mucho peores en cierto sentido.. y a pesar de que varios piensan que Harry es así de cerrado con sus padres es por que con Voldemort no tenia que hablar de ese tipo de cosas.. yo pienso ke en realidad es muy parecido a James.. no les gusta a ninguno de los dos hablar de ese tipo de cosas.. parecer débiles, vaya... pero bueno.. esperemos lo resuelvan pronto.. y claro ke todo puede pasar.. Harry es una bomba de furia haciendo tic tac..xD Damien es la mejor cosa que le pudo pasar a este fic.. es un amor.. lo adoro.. es imposible odiarlo.. se que hasta Voldemort lo hubiera querido abrazar..xD okno..xD tu tranquila que yo traduciré todo este fic y el que sigue y los extras y TODO.. como amante de esta historia es mi deber compartirla con las personas que no hablan ingles y desean leerla..!=D

**Allie Danger: **a Harry tampoco le gustan sus pesadillas..xD disfruta el capi..!

**Vicwizard: **sii.. espera a que empiece con las pociones.. es mi parte favorita..! y no se por ke les da risa Snape en la playa... eeww.. aunke me da mucha risa pensar la super quemada de piel que tendrá..xD

**Pau15: **que bueno que te emociona la traducción..! estas pesadillas desataran una cadena de acontecimientos que son el tema principal de esta historia... sigue leyendo.. seguro te gusta tanto como la primera historia..

**Margarita: **había tenido problemas para traducir esto.. pero al fin se me ocurrió algo y Aikawa san (la del review de abajo) me ayudo..=D en realidad la use.. pero digamos ke me ayudo..xD ya voy bastante adelantada.. así ke mientras mas reviews mas rápido actualizo..=D

**Aikawa san: seguía** en depresión.. baka!-.- cuando James acepto no estaba seguro de que Harry fuera a ir.. tal vez lo hizo para que lo dejaran volver.. kien sabe.. y siii.. los sueños llevan a las pociones.. las pociones llevan a... y luego a... es una cadena que... ohh me encanto..=D no he visto Dramatical Murder... la debo ver..? esta aceptable..? y si.. la teoría que pusiste es bastante acertada... solo espera a seguir leyendo.. es emocionante..! Pobres Creevey.. aunke me gusto Colin en Manual del Perfecto Gay.. ni Hermione puede contra Harry...xD la arrogancia de Harry no tiene limites... el traductor de Google es lo peor! acéptalo..-.- la verdad no recuerdo si si o no destruyo la varita... así ke no puedo contestar de veras.. insisto en que tu teoría es bastante buena.. y le vas a ver sentido conforme sigan los capis.. bueno si.. eso viniendo de Ron es la mejor cosa que podría recibir un profesor..xD ya actualice..¬¬ ahora lee aprovechando que no tienes examen ni nada..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Unexpected News – Noticias Inesperadas..!**

El primer mes en Hogwarts pasó muy rápido. Harry se dio cuenta, con cierta diversión, que las clases a las que atendían aun no le enseñaban nada que no supiera ya. Podía sentarse tranquilamente en clase, no prestar la mas mínima atención, y aun así finalizar cualquier tarea que le pusieran. Sabia que era por que había aprendido la mayoría de los hechizos y encantamientos hacia años, así que podía relajarse y disfrutar el enojo de Hermione, que encontraba inmensamente molesto que Harry pasara tan poco tiempo estudiando y aun así sacara "Sobresaliente" en casi todas las clases.

-Al menos podrías pretender poner atención!- lo acusó un día al entrar en la sala común después de la ultima clase del día.

-Podría, pero no es divertido- respondió Harry altaneramente.

Hermione no dijo nada pero se retiró a dejar su mochila en el dormitorio de chicas. Ron y Harry esperaron a que regresara para poder ir al gran Comedor para la cena.

En cuanto Harry se sentó en la mesa para la cena, el usual grupo de Gryffindor lo saludo entusiasta con enormes sonrisas. Como siempre, Harry los ignoró y comenzó a llenar su plato de comida. No importaba lo descortés que fuera con ellos, la mayoría de los estudiantes seguía intentando entablar amistad con él. Harry levanto la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y se sorprendió al ver que sus padres no estaban. Se imagino que estarían terminando de limpiar sus aulas. Harry amaba las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No solo por que su papá enseñara esa clase, pero por que la materia era la que llamaba mas la atención de Harry. Toda su vida le habían enseñado a usar las Artes Oscuras en combate, así que para él, cambiar de lado era muy interesante. James estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como profesor de Defensa. Ya era bien conocido en Hogwarts por ser uno de los famosos Merodeadores, pero ahora se volvía popular entre los estudiantes por sus habilidades para explicar las cosas.

La atención de Harry se concentró en su hermano, sentado frente a él. Damien ya había terminado su comida y se apresuraba a tomar un postre.

-Hambriento, Damien?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa al ver a su hermano comer sin nada de modales.

-Mucha... Tarea... debo terminarla- le dijo Damien antes de meterse dos cucharadas de pie de manzana a la boca.

Rápidamente terminó su comida y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

-Es su cuarto año. Probablemente esta tratando de adelantar un poco de trabajo- dijo Hermione, dedicándole a Damien una mirada llena de orgullo.

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada. Hermione de verdad tenia una insana obsesión con la escuela. Justo cuando Harry se preparaba para irse, captó la mirada de su papá en la puerta. Saludó a Harry con la mano para llamar su atención. Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron. James los saludó rápidamente antes de girarse y hablar con Harry.

-Probablemente no lo sepas, pero este domingo es cumpleaños de Damien. Tu mamá y yo planeamos ir a Hogsmeade el viernes en la tarde para comprarle algunas cosas. Quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó James.

Harry aceptó rápidamente, ya que no le había comprado nada a su hermano. Acordó reunirse con sus padres después de cenar el viernes. El plan era celebrar el cumpleaños catorce de Damien en la torre de Astronomía el domingo por la noche. Era el lugar favorito de Damien en todo Hogwarts.

Como apenas era Martes, Harry tenia mucho tiempo para pensar que le daría a Damein por su cumpleaños. Nunca le había comprado un regalo a alguien. Harry sabia que lo que sea que le comprara tendría que ser excepcional.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana siguiente Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala común para reunirse con Hermione y Ginny para desayunar. Harry apenas si había dormido esa noche. Solo había logrado conseguir unas horas de sueño. Siempre terminaba despertando por culpa de un sueño que tenia que ver con Voldemort. Ya ni siquiera recordaba de que se trataban sus sueños. Se talló los cansados ojos cuando se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Noche pesada?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si, podrías decirlo- respondió Harry.

Decidió en silencio que tenia que hacer algo con su patrón de sueño. Ya había pasado mas d un mes y ya comenzaba a mostrar señales de cansancio. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Decidió ir a pedirle una poción para dormir sin sueños a Poppy. Podía confiar en que ella no le diría a nadie sobre la poción. Con eso en mente, Harry terminó su desayuno.

Solo un momento después el sonido de las lechuzas aleteando llenó el comedor. Harry levantó la mirada para ver a las lechuzas traer el correo. Como siempre, una copia del Profeta cayó frente a Hermione.

-No se por que sigues comprando esa tontería. Nunca dirá nada que merezca la pena leer- dijo Ginny dedicándole una mirada decepcionada a Hermione.

-Nunca sabes cuando decidirán escribir algo bueno- respondió Hermione mientras dejaba un Knut en la bolsita de cuero en la pata de la lechuza. Desenrolló el periódico y desapareció tras el.

Ginny miró a Harry antes de seguir con su tostada. Había dejado de leer el Profeta después de todas las historias sobre Harry. Muchos magos aclamaban que siempre habían tenido fe en él, aun cuando había estado con Voldemort, mientras otros mentían diciendo que Harry en realidad era un mago de buen corazón que algún día vencería a Voldemort. Era una manera enfermiza de no admitir que todos habían juzgado a Harry y que habían intentado hacer que lo encerraran en Azkaban. El Ministerio parecía haber olvidado la recompensa de cinco mil Galeones a quien entregara a Harry. Ahora actuaban como si Harry fuera su mejor amigo. Desafortunadamente para ellos, Harry no les seguía el juego. Su abrupta partida de la fiesta del Ministerio y el rechazo a asistir a otro evento organizado por el Ministerio era muy embarazoso para ellos.

Hermione salio de detrás del periódico con expresión molesta.

-Te lo dije- susurró Ginny.

-No es eso. Es que es tan frustrante que las autoridades no parecen ni siquiera tratar de mantener las cosas estables. Estaba leyendo que hubo otro escape de Azkaban. Es el tercero desde que Voldemort... ya sabes, y el Ministerio ni siquiera parece inmutarse. No creen que los prisioneros que escaparon sean "una amenaza inminente", acaso se esperaran hasta que sean una verdadera amenaza? Deberían estar tratando de capturarlos nuevamente!- finalizó Hermione reflejando un poco de enojo en sus ojos.

-Mione, que te molestes por eso no hará ningún bien. Solo relájate y termina tu avena- dijo Ron.

-No me digas que lo ignore, Ronald!- exclamó Hermione.

-Ron tiene razón, Hermione- dijo Harry. Ron lo miró, ligeramente sorprendido de que Harry estuviera de acuerdo con él.

-Que te molestes no cambiara nada. En todo caso hay otras cosas por las que preocuparse. Por ejemplo, los Dementores que están abandonando el Ministerio deberían ser una preocupación mayor a un montón de prisioneros de Azkaban andando sueltos por ahí- continuó Harry, parecía bastante tranquilo.

-Si, pero, esos hombres estaban encerrados por una razón. Eso no debería preocuparnos?- preguntó Hermione.

-Esa razón ya no existe. Esos hombres no son algo a lo que temer. Su soporte se ha ido- dijo Harry, un deje de dolor cruzó su expresión antes de disfrazarlo con cuidado y poner su rostro relajado nuevamente.

Hermione no respondió. Entendía lo que Harry quería decir. Sin Voldemort, los Mortífagos no eran nada. La verdadera amenaza había sido Voldemort. Sin él, los Mortífagos también serian vencidos.

Para estar mas seguro, Harry tomó el periódico de las manos de Hermione y escaneo los nombres de los magos que habían escapado. "Stanley Curt, Jason Cooper, Anthony Cassidy, Charles Wilson, Cole Bailey, David Todd, Kevin Reed..."

-No reconozco a ninguno de elllos, lo que significa que no eran muy buenos Mortífagos. Probablemente los capturaron por que eran magos patéticos, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo Harry devolviendo el periódico a Hermione.

-Aun así creo que los Aurores deberían tratar de capturarlos. Que si tratan de... de tomar su lugar, como el siguiente Lord Oscuro- preguntó Hermione con miedo en los ojos.

-Hermione!- dijo Ron en todo alarmado, mirándola con incredulidad.

-Bueno, podría pasar! Ese es el problema. Todos quieren enterrar la cabeza en el suelo y no lidiar con la amenaza de que alguien podría intentar tomar su lugar- dijo Hermione.

-Pero no tienes por que decirlo en voz alta- susurró Ron. Lanzó una mirada asustada al rededor como si esperara que alguien los hubiera escuchado y se marchara del gran comedor planeando convertirse en el siguiente lord Oscuro.

Ginny rodó los ojos ante la reacción de su hermano antes de mirar a Hermione.

-Estoy segura de que el mundo mágico no dejara que eso pase de nuevo. No habrá otro Voldemort. Para empezar, se necesita a alguien con un poder excepcional. No hay muchos magos con tanto poder en bruto- dijo Ginny con voz confiada.

Harry siguió en silencio. No quería dar su opinión. No dudaba que hubiese grupos de licántropos, Vampiros y en especial Daywalkers y otras criaturas mágicas, luchando por tomar el lugar de Voldemort. Pero Ginny tenía razón, solo alguien con un poder excepcional seria capas de causar semejante embrollo en el mundo mágico. No quería admitir a si mismo quien podría ser esa persona.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era viernes por la noche y Harry ya se había ido con James y Lily para ir a Hogsmeade. Ron y Hermione tenían que mantener distraído a Damien hasta que Harry regresara. Pretenderían que Harry estaba ocupado hablando con el profesor Dumbledore. Damien parecía escéptico pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Damien estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común. El viernes por la noche era cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes se relajaban en sus salas comunes. Nadie siquiera miraba la tarea ese día. Todos excepto Hermione, quien ya llevaba la mitad de sus deberes de Encantamientos.

La sala común estaba llena con casi todos los estudiantes charlando entre ellos. Ginny y Damien levantaron la mirada cuando dos figuras se acercaron y detuvieron frente a ellos. Hermione levantó la mirada de su pergamino un segundo para ver a Parvati y Lavender de pie frente a Damien.

-Hola, Damien. Como estas?- sin esperar respuesta, Lavender continuó- solo queríamos preguntarte algo. Me preguntaba si sabias si Harry esta saliendo con alguien?- preguntó Lavender sacudiendo su cabello hacia un lado.

Hermione miró a Ginny y se encontró con que la pelirroja luchaba por contener una sonrisa, pero miraba a Lavender con ojos fríos. Damien no tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando Ginny se adelanto.

-Si, yo. Esta saliendo con migo- dijo tan pacientemente como pudo.

Lavender y Parvati miraron a Ginny un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Si, claro Weasley. Lo que digas. En serio, Damien, Harry sale con alguien?- Lavender se giró para hablar con Damien, ignorando por completo a Ginny.

-Bueno, de hecho...- comenzó Damien antes de que Parvati lo interrumpiera de nuevo.

-Sabes, estábamos pensando en invitarlo a salir. Pensamos, ya que es tu hermano y todo eso, tu sabrías si sale con alguien- finalizó Parvati con una sonrisa engreída.

-Ambas van a invitarlo a salir?!- preguntó Ron mirando sarcásticamente a las chicas. Parvati y Lavender lo ignoraron y siguieron mirando a Damien.

Damien se giró para mirar a Ginny sin saber que hacer. Las dos chicas no lo dejaban hablar.

-Haznos saber cuando sepas algo, ok? Adiós- dicho eso, las dos chicas se retiraron, riendo tontamente al pensar en salir con Harry en una cita.

Hermione bajó su pergamino y miró a Ginny.

-Gin, lo siento. No me dejaban hablar. Les hubiera dicho que eres su novia- dijo Damien rápidamente.

-No te hubiesen creído de todos modos- dijo Ginny mirando molesta a las dos chicas- de todos modos, no es tu culpa. Es de Harry- finalizó Ginny apartando la mirada de Parvati y Lavender.

-Como es que es culpa de Harry?- preguntó Ron, dedicándole a su hermana una mirada incrédula.

-Acaso lo mataría abrazarme de vez en cuando?- preguntó Ginny dirigiéndole una mirada enojada a Ron- no le pido mucho, ya sabes, solo un poco de afecto en público para demostrar que en verdad soy su novia y que no soy una mentirosa, enamorada e idiota niñita que lo persigue- finalizó Ginny.

-Harry ya dijo que eras su novia, no?- preguntó Ron luciendo algo ansioso.

-Ronald!- lo regañó Hermione cuando Ginny le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Solo pregunto!- se defendió Ron.

Damien le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Ginny para reconfortarla.

-Ya sabes como es Harry. No se siente cómodo demostrando su afecto en publico. Ni siquiera abraza a mamá en público- dijo Damien pensando que eso la pondría feliz.

-Damy, no creo que nadie quiera abrazar a su mamá en publico- le dijo Ginny.

Apartó la mirada de los otros tres. Se sacudió su largo cabello antes de volver a mirar a Hermione, tenía una expresión decaída.

-No soy el tipo de chica que necesita estar pegada a su novio todo el tiempo. No quiero que Harry presuma nada. Lo respeto demasiado como para hacerle eso y se lo incomodo que se siente cuando la gente lo mira. Todo lo que digo es que una cosita estaría bien. Solo tomarnos de las manos seria suficiente- finalizó Ginny solemnemente.

Hermione se estiró y le dio un abrazo a su amiga. Había pasado mucho tiempo con ella y sabia lo atontada que la tenia Harry. Ahora que estaban saliendo juntos, Ginny seguía sin obtener lo que ella quería en su relación.

-Haz hablado con él al respecto?- preguntó Hermione.

Ginny se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-No es realmente un problema. Quiero decir, usualmente Harry es muy bueno conmigo. Como dije, no necesito estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Soy feliz si estamos en la misma habitación. Es solo que cuando otra chica pasa junto a él y cuando se ríen de mi cuando trato de decirles que Harry esta conmigo. Se que piensan que me lo imagino todo. Es en tiempos como eso en los que desearía que Harry fuera un poco mas cariñoso. Solo para que los demás me crean que en realidad esta conmigo. No es que quiera que vayamos al techo y gritemos nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos. Finalizó Ginny sonriendo tristemente.

-No te preocupes; no creo que eso suceda jamas- añadió Damien apenas escondiendo una sonrisa al imaginarse la escena.

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante sus propias palabras y después comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, dejando atrás la incomoda confesión que Ginny acababa de hacer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La habitación apenas si estaba encendida, estaba casi en completa oscuridad. LA figura sentada en la silla tenia la cabeza inclinada, como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos. Harry se detuvo junto a la puerta, no entró en la habitación a pesar de que sabia que lo tenia permitido sin pedir permiso.

La figura sentada en la silla no levanto la mirada, pero sabia que Harry estaba ahí, relajado mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-No!- una voz siseo en la silenciosa habitación.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No he dicho nada aun- respondió.

Voldemort levantó la mirada y observo a su hijo.

-Si has venido a burlarte, puedes irte. No estoy de humor- dijo.

Harry entró, dando pasos largos y lentos hasta llegar frente a su padre.

-Deberías escuchar mis concejos mas seguido. Te hubiese salvado las vidas de diecisiete Mortífagos en esa redada- dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Voldemort observó a Harry antes de levantarse e ir hacia él. Puso una delgada mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-No creí apropiado preguntarle a mi hijo de trece años que planeara una redada para que saliera bien- respondió Voldemort.

-Bueno, tal ves me subestimas- dijo Harry sonriendo burlonamente a su padre.

El rostro de Voldemort se relajó al mirar a Harry. Abrió su boca para responder, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Harry vio como los ojos de Voldemort se abrían de dolor. Harry se apartó cuando la mano en su hombro comenzó a quemarle. Jadeó de dolor retrocediendo unos pasos.

Harry miró horrorizado como las llamas emergían de las ropas de Voldemort y comenzaban a quemarlo.

Voldemort bajó la mirada cuando las llamas comenzaban a subir, no había dolor ni miedo en su rostro. Miró directamente a Harry antes de hablar.

-En verdad te subestimé, Harry.

Harry despertó empapado en sudor frio. Los primeros minutos no pudo oír nada mas que el sonido de su corazón latiendo frenéticamente en su pecho. Luego, lentamente, la habitación comenzó a tomar forma y supo que se encontraba en su dormitorio. Sintió un nudo en la garganta a l recordar el sueño. Lentamente y sin dejar de temblar, salido de la habitación hacia el baño. Apenas si llegó a tiempo para vaciar el contenido de su estomago.

Se sentó en el suelo recargándose junto a la fría pared mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Las apartó bruscamente. Nunca había tenido una pesadilla así. Lo que había podido con él era que el sueño era en realidad algo real. Era un recuerdo real. Real hasta el punto en que las flamas emergían de las ropas de Voldemort. Harry cerro los ojos obligando a las lagrimas a desaparecer.

-Solo déjame en paz- dijo en voz baja- podía soportar todo menos sus propios recuerdos atomertandolo así, no lo toleraba.

Después de una hora o algo así, Harry se levanto del piso y se lavó el rostro. Ahora no podría dormir. No seria capas de dormir hasta conseguir un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños. No podía arriesgarse a tener otra pesadilla como esa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El domingo llegó u con eso el cumpleaños numero catorce de Damien. La mayor parte de la mañana y tarde se la habitan pasado en la habitación de Lily y James. Solo los cuatro miembros de la familia Potter. James le había dicho a Damien que Remus y Sirius irían mas tarde para la fiesta. La familia había pasado el tiempo comiendo botana y dulces, todos los favoritos de Damien.

Harry estaba disfrutando de la atmósfera relajada. Podía sentarse y disfrutar de la compañía de su familia sin preocuparse por lo demás. James y Damien estaban ocupados tratando de luchar entre ellos por los últimos dulces.

Lily apareció y se sentó junto a Harry. Miró a su hijo mayor detenidamente antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo preocupada. Harry se sorprendió por el repentino contacto.

-Estas bien, Harry? Pareces muy cansado- dijo Lily mientras pasaba los pulgares por los círculos negros bajo los ojos de Harry.

Harry se concentró en sonar lo mas convincente posible.

-Gracias, mamá. Que buen cumplido!- dijo mientras salia del agarre de su madre delicadamente.

Pero Lily no se rendiría tan fácil. Había notado lo cansado que se veía Harry y comenzaba a preocuparse por él.

-Es en serio, Harry. Parece que no has dormido en días. Estas bien?- Te esta pasando algo?- preguntó Lily comenzando a revisar su temperatura.

-Mamá, en serio, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado, es todo- dijo Harry apartando la mirada de su madre rápidamente.

Si no hubiese sido cumpleaños de Damien, le hubiera dicho lo que pasaba. Pero Harry no quería sacar ese tema en un día como ese. Damien merecía tener su día libre de todo.

Lily seguía inconforme con la respuesta de Harry, pero no pudo seguir con su rigurosa revisión ya que James y Damien la distrajeron con su pelea. Rápidamente Damien, Harry y Lily se vieron envueltos en una lucha por mantener los dulces alejados de James.

-Cuando me darán mis regalos?- preguntó Damien lanzándose al pequeño sofá de la habitación.

-Sutil, Damy- rió Harry.

-Que? Es mi cumpleaños. Tengo derecho a saber en donde están mis regalos- respondió Damien.

-Tal vez no tendras regalos este año- respondió Lily.

Damien le dedico su mirada de cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

-Pero mamá, cumplo catorce hoy. No puedes dejarme cumplir catorce sin regalos- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Los tendrás en la fiesta de esta noche- dijo James revolviendo el cabello de Damien.

La tarde la pasaron con los amigos de Damien. Harry estaba feliz de solo sentarse y mirar a Damien hablar con sus amigos. Algunas veces, Harry deseaba ser tan despreocupado como Damien. Miraba como abría los regalos que sus amigos le daban y los agrupaba en una montaña a su lado.

Rápidamente llego la hora de la fiesta en la torre de astronomía. A Harry le sorprendió la cantidad de gente que había asistido. Casi todos los profesores estaban ahí. Damien le aseguró a Harry que la mayoría se irían temprano.

-Como lo sabes?- preguntó Harry.

-Pasa todos los años, bueno todos los años que he celebrado mi cumpleaños en Hogwarts es asi- respondió Damien.

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Harry.

-Tuviste fiesta el año pasado también?- preguntó mirando fijamente a Damien.

Damien se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Si, iba a invitarte, pero fue cuando tuvimos esa pelea. Cuando habías perdido el juego contra Slytherin y yo estaba demasiado molesto como para invitarte- admitió Damien.

Harry recordaba esa pelea demasiado bien. Lo había frustrado a mas no poder que Damien no le hablara. Aunque en ese momento no quería admitirlo.

-Mamá y papá me forzaron a invitarte, pero yo era demasiado terco- añadió Damien solemnemente.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry mirando el alivio llenar a Damien- no hubiera venido a tu estúpida fiesta de todos modos- añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Damien lo miró con ojos entrecerrados antes de darle un golpe en el hombro.

Harry se rió ante la expresión indignada de Damien antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-Harry! Harry, oh, ahí estas- Lily llegó junto a Harry, parecía disgustada- Harry, necesito que bajes a mi habitación por mi. Tu padre olvido traer la cerveza de mantequilla que compramos en Hogsmeade- dijo Lily dedicándole a James una mirada molesta.

-Entonces que vaya él y la traiga- respondió Harry.

-Esta ocupado tratando de encontrar a Sirius. Ya debería de haber llegado. No hará nada hasta que haya hablado con Sirius así que no tiene caso pedírselo- respondió Lily.

-Oh, ok- dijo Harry caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

Fue por la cerveza de mantequilla en la habitación de Lily y estaba por volver a la fiesta cuando algo llamo su atención. Una pequeña llamarada verde se dejó ver en la chimenea. Harry se quedó quieto, con la caja de cerveza de mantequilla en brazos_. "Tal vez Sirius vendrá vía Flu"_, pensó Harry. Se acercó a la chimenea y miró con cuidado. Otra llamarada verde se levantó y Harry vio como un pequeño fuego verdoso se quedaba encendido. Harry dejó la cerveza de mantequilla y se inclinó frente a la chimenea con cuidado.

De pronto, las llamas crecieron y un rostro emergió de entre el fuego. Harry miró sin creerlo como la cabeza flotaba entre el fuego con sus ojos fijos en Harry.

-Draco!- dijo Harry en apenas un susurro.

La cabeza de Draco Malfoy estaba entre las llamas, mirando a Harry.

-Draco que... que estas haciendo? Esta todo bien? Por que llamas por Flu aquí? A quien buscas?- preguntó Harry.

Sabia que había sido solo una coincidencia que Draco llamara a ese lugar. No había forma de que supiera que Harry iba a estar ahí.

-Te estaba buscando a ti, por supuesto- dijo Draco. Harry se sorprendió al escuchar a Draco hablar así, no de su forma altanera y arrastrando las palabras.

-Como sabias que estaría aquí?- preguntó Harry recuperándose de la sorpresa de ver a su mejor amigo después de tres meses.

-Traté la sala común de Gryffindor. Black me dijo que intentara aquí, en caso de que tus padres estuvieran- respondió Draco.

-Black? Cuando hablaste con Sirius? Que esta pasando?- preguntó Harry entrando en pánico. Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo. El modo en que Draco lo miraba, no había ni deje de arrogancia en él, si expresión era... seria. Parecía cansado y distante. Eso en Draco significaba que estaba sumamente afectado por algo.

-Draco, que sucede?- preguntó Harry, sintiendo el cabello en su nuca erizarse. Que estaba haciendo Sirius hablando con Draco? No se suponía que ya debería de estar en la fiesta de Damien?

-Harry, te... tengo que decir algo- dijo Draco. Su expresión se tornó cuidadosa mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Draco, que demonios esta pasando?- preguntó Harry sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho.

Draco miro a Harry a los ojos, su expresión completamente seria.

-Bella murió esta mañana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily vio la mirada de confusión de James cuando salio de la sala en la que había usado los polvos Flu.

-Alguna noticia de donde esta Sirius?- pregunto la pelirroja.

James negó con la cabeza.

-Llamé a su oficina. Kingsley dijo que se había marchado hacia una hora. No se a donde pudo ir- dijo con la preocupación evidente en cada musculo de su cuerpo.

-Estoy segura de que solo se le hizo tarde. Estará aquí, James, no te preocupes- dijo Lily tranquilizadoramente.

-No se perdería el cumpleaños de Damien. No entiendo a donde fue- continuó James.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se quedo en completo silencio. Las palabras de Draco aun resonaban en sus oidos. Bella había muerto. Harry no encontraba palabras. Se las arregló para decir con voz rasposa.

-Como?

-La encontramos muerta en su cama esta mañana. El tío Marcus dice que algunas veces las victimas del Beso mueren así. Aun no sabemos en que momento exacto paso- respondió Draco.

-Black llegó hace como media hora. El tío Marcus contactó al Ministerio. El funeral será esta noche, si quieres venir- finalizó el rubio.

Harry levantó la mirada al escuchar eso. No podía aclarar su mente para pensar en algo. Todo lo que sentía era la urgencia tremenda de estar al lado de Bella.

-En donde estas?- preguntó Harry, su voz ya era mas fuerte.

Draco le dijo la locación.

-Tienes que decirle al profesor Dumbledore. Tiene que abrir una chimenea para que puedas salir por Flu- le dijo Draco.

Pero Harry ya había tomado polvos del jarrón junto a la chimenea. La mente de Harry estaba atontada. No podía concentrarse en nada mas que en el hecho de que Bella ya no estaba. Sabia que Bella había muerto en esencia cuando le habían dado el Beso y que todo lo que quedaba era un caparazón vacío, pero ahora que también su cuerpo se había ido y tenía que asistir a su funeral, la mente de Harry había bloqueado todo pensamiento. Ni siquiera pensó en decirle a alguien lo que pasaba o a donde iba. Actuaba por puro instinto.

Draco se apartó de la chimenea justo a tiempo cuando Harry lanzó los polvos Flu en la llamarada y decía claramente la dirección que Draco le había dado. Harry desapareció en una llamarada verde, pasando por las protecciones puestas en la chimenea y aterrizó junto a Draco, a miles de kilómetros de Hogwarts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ohh.. odio las muertes.. en especial cuando es alguno de mis animalitos...-.- espero sus reviews...


	6. Bella's Funeral

Bien.. aquí otro capi triste.. solo con el titulo lo saben.. pobresito nuestro Príncipe,, no para de sufrir.. bueno espero les guste este capi y no odien mucho a James..!

**Pau15: **si, se que esta a gusto donde quiera que este.. aun así lo extraño muchísimo..T-T pasando al fic.. Damien es el mejor hermano que le pudo tocar a Harry.. es perfectamente diseñado para él.. viene un periodo pesado para Harry... pero es solo el comienzo del caos.. la cosa se pone bien interesante..! disfruta este capi y espero con ansias un review..!=D

**Allie Danger: **el funeral.. sigue el sufrimiento ke tanto adoran..xD espero te guste..!=D

**Margarita: **gracias.. extraño mucho a mi niño hermoso..T-T pero se que esta en un lugar mejor.. aquí tienes otro capitulo espero lo disfrutes..!

**Princesa Vampirica: **la perdida de Bella no se si es igual o peor ke la de Voldemort.. pero bueno al menos el no mató a Bella.. pero aun así.. veamos ke sucede.. espero review..!

**Aikawa San: **nah.. no me veré Dramatical Murder.. ahorita mi tarea es terminar Supernatural sin hacer un fic.. me da unas ideas tremendas..! pero bueno.. con tantas teorías que haces lógico una debería de dar en el blanco..xD se parece a lo ke pasará.. aunke admito ke no he terminado de leer este fic aun y ke me iré enterando de cosas casi a la par que los lectores.. algo así va como tu dijiste.. deja de leer los reviews ajenos Baka..! va en contra de... de... la privacidad del lector... aunke los reviews sean públicos..¬¬ extraño mi almohada de Makoto..!-.- mi mamá no me dejo traérmela que por que hacia bulto.. creo que se la quedo por que quería abrazarlo ella.!¬¬ bueno ya.. sigamos.. Draco embarazado... tu si quieres matar a Harry de la impresión..xD bueno.. ya sabíamos que Harry era arrogante y lo amamos por eso..! y tiene de todo para serlo.. el es perfecto.. Harry entrenaba bastante duro.. es bueno disimulando su malestar.. nadie lo nota diferente por ke los otros 4 Gryffindors solo conocen dos facetas de él.. o super fuerte y pateandole el trasero a medio Ministerio/Mortífagos o medio muerto a punto de tocar la luz del túnel... así que entre medio no lo notan... sigo sigo.. el cumple de Damien.. bueno el regalo.. ke no se te olvide..! se lo tiene ke dar en algún punto.! y deja tus amenazas contra mi país Baka! ya sabes la de desastres que puedo llevar a Venezuela...¬¬ Harry es todo poderoso.. no compares tu Mundano trasero con él..! y si.. así comienza todo.. pero en realidad no es culpa de Harry.. esas pociones tendrán muchísimo ke ver con las cosas.. ponles atención.. y otra teoría loca.. aunke sería genial.. y va a pas.. digo digo.. erm... sigo... y claro ke Harry desearía enfrentarse a Voldemort en lugar de a Ginny.. una Weasley molesta es casi tan peligrosa como el mismísimo Lord Oscuro..xD deja el Damien/Ginny ya..! ohh.. recuerdo cuando a las parejas se les ponía una diagonal en medio.. no ke ahora todo son nombres compuestos.. Sirico... Sirico? Parece nombre de compañía gringa..¬¬ sigamos.. la verdad no recuerdo si los Mortífagos son de importancia.. dejemoslo así por ahora.. desde la parte pasada dijeron ke Damien había entrado antes a Hogwarts..¬¬ no pones atención..! bueno debes de comprender a Lily.. esta acostumbrada a que Damien le diga todo.. que si le duele el cabello, que si se siente triste, que si se le antoja comer algo... pero Harry.. tiene que rascar con cucharon para poder sacarle una palabra..¬¬ y claro que Damien tiene amigos de su edad..! el echo de ke se lleve mejor con los mayores no es su culpa.. y si.. lo mas natural.. Draco en la chimenea de la habitación de los Potter..xD no tiene nada que ver con Lily.. que quede claro..¬¬ y si.. Bella..-.- mi tutora.. mi role model... mi Mortífago perfecto..! aquí veras la reacción de todos ante Harry "perdido".. se arruina la fiesta.. eso.. Harry.. las barreras.. a todos parece olvidarseles ese detalle.. tu no lo hagas! no le hagas caso a Herm.. bueno ya.. erm... no lo olvides.. actualizo ya y mas te vale dejar mi natal Japón en paz..!¬¬

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bella's Funeral – El funeral de Bella..!**

James miró a Hermione, Ron y Remus mientras corrían hacia él. Se reunieron rápido, esperando que alguno tuviera buenas noticias.

-No hay rastro de él! Buscamos por todos lados. La sala común, los dormitorios, el salón de pociones, incluso en la cocina. No esta!- le dijo Ron con voz llena de pánico.

James sintió que su corazón se contraía. Apenas había regresado de buscar a Harry también. La fiesta había quedado atrás cuando se dieron cuenta de que Harry no volvía con la cerveza de mantequilla. La mayoría estaba buscando a Harry. Damien revisaba el mapa del Merodeador, rehusándose a aceptar que Harry no estaba en el.

-Tenemos que acudir a las autoridades- dijo la profesora Sprout, sobándose las manos con preocupación.

-Tiene que estar en algún lado. No pudo haber dejado Hogwarts. Las protecciones no se lo permitirían- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

James no dijo nada. Era verdad. Harry tenia que estar por ahí. No podía haber dejado los terrenos de Hogwarts, las protecciones no lo dejarían ni a él ni a nadie a salir sin que Dumbledore lo supiera. El Director ya había confirmado que todas las protecciones estaban en su lugar. Ninguna había sido quitada.

James rechinó los dientes con enojo.

-Mas le vale tener una buena razón o... juro que cuando le ponga las manos encima...- James dejó de hablar, estaba demasiado molesto para continuar.

Estaba preocupado por Harry pero no creía que algo malo le hubiese pasado. James se forzaba a creer que Harry le jugaba una broma. Peor no era correcto hacer algo como eso, todos estaban preocupados por donde estaba. James estaba molesto por que habia arruinado la fiesta de Damien. El chico de catorce años estaba buscando a su hermano al igual que el resto de los invitados. Parecía haber olvidado por completo su cumpleaños y buscaba apresuradamente por todo el castillo, preocupado de sobremanera por la seguridad de su hermano. Todo el ambiente de fiesta había desaparecido.

James salió corriendo en busca de Harry nuevamente, esta vez dirigiéndose al bosque, rezando por poder controlar su temperamento cuando lo encontrara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius observo con expresión seria como el cuerpo de Bella era bajado a su tumba. Había mantenido una expresión casi sin emoción durante toda la ceremonia. Sentía difícil llorar la perdida de Bella a ese punto, ya que Sirius lo había hecho cuando ella había recibido el Beso del Dementor. Esa había sido la verdadera esencia de Bella. Lo que quedaba era solo el caparazón que le pertenecía. Sirius se mordió el labio al recordarse que él la había perdido hacia muchísimo tiempo, cuando ella se había unido a Voldemort.

Sirius observó entre la oscuridad y captó la figura de Harry. Estaba de pie, serio, junto a Draco. Sirius lo miró preocupado. Harry no le había dirigido la palabra desde que había llegado. Ni siquiera había hablado con Draco. Sirius no sabia que pensar sobre lo que estaba sintiendo su ahijado. Aun no se había recuperado de la perdida de Voldemort y ahora tenia que lidiar con la perdida de Bella también. Sirius no entendía la culpa que sentía Harry hacia la muerte de Voldemort, pero si entendía que Harry estaba sufriendo. Ya se lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones a James, tratando de convencerlo de que su hijo necesitaba ayuda. Pero James seguía igual de terco como siempre, diciendo que Harry estaba bien. Sirius sintió una ola de incomodidad al pensar en James y Damien. Nunca se había perdido su cumpleaños antes. Pero pensaba que lo entenderían, todo había pasado tan rápido. Había recibido la llamada de Marcus, informándole del funeral de Bella. Le había dicho a Sirius por que él había sido el que había entregado a a Bella a Narcissa en lugar de llevarla a Azkaban, sentía que debía estar presente en el funeral de Bella. Sirius se había apresurado a ir sin siquiera informarle a James. Se imaginaba que, como Harry ya estaba ahí, él le había dicho al menos a James o a Damien lo que había pasado.

La ceremonia del funeral casi terminaba. Lo habían hecho todo rápido y en la oscuridad, ya que la mayoría de las autoridades aun buscaban a los Mortífagos. No importaba si se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida. Aun así contaba como captura. Marcus le había explicado solemnemente que no podía retrasar el funeral ya que el riesgo de ser descubierto era muy grande. Apenas si había podido mantener el paradero de Bella en secreto. Si se sabia que ellos habían mantenido oculta a Bella todo este tiempo, los castigarían severamente. Sirius sabia que Marcus podría terminar en Azkaban por haber mantenido oculto a un conocido Mortífago, así que no había comentado nada por que el funeral fuera tan tarde. No había nadie mas presente en el funeral a excepción de él, Marcus, Narcissa, Draco y Harry. Marcus había hecho la ceremonia. Había finalizado con todo el protocolo y les hizo una señal para que se acercaran a la tumba. Sirius avanzó un par de pasos hacia la orilla del lugar, tratando de no pensar en el cuerpo que yacia en el fondo. Marcus les indico que levantaran sus varitas. Sirius lo hizo, maldiciendo mentalmente. Odiaba esta parte, la parte en la que todos tenían que lanzar un puñado de arena dentro de la tumba.

Cuando Marcus asintió, Sirius bajó su varita mientras soltaba un suspiro. Cinco proyectiles de luz blanca brillaron entre la oscuridad y cinco puñados de tierra cayeron suavemente en el agujero. En segundos, toda la tierra cayó sobre la tumba y el cuerpo de Bellatrix quedó enterrado para siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya comenzaba a amanecer cuando Harry y Sirius llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts. Sirius caminaba junto a él en silencio, tratando de encontrar algo que decir. Harry tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar en trance. Draco y Narcissa habían tratado de hacer que Harry se quedara, pero el chico se había negado sin mas. Sirius se estremeció al recordar las ultimas palabras que Narcissa le había dicho a Harry antes de que se fuera. Lo había abrazado levemente, ya que ninguno de los dos estaban acostumbrados a mostrar ese tipo de afecto.

-Quería agradecerte, Harry, por todo. Al menos puedo vivir en paz sabiendo que el que destruyó a mi hermana ya no esta aquí, gracias a ti.

Harry se había quedado sin palabras y solo se había alejado de ella antes de dirigirse hacia la chimenea con una expresión desesperada. Sirius creía entender por que. Harry ya sentía culpa por haber matado a Voldemort; no necesitaba que alguien fuera y le agradeciera por hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que Harry no le había soltado un golpe a Narcissa era por que estaba confundido por sus propias emociones. También por que era la madre de Draco, Harry bien pudo controlarse solo por esa razón.

Sirius caminó hacia la entrada principal, se sentía exhausto por los acontecimientos de ese día. Pero hizo otro intento por hablar con Harry, ya que podía ver que el chico necesitaba hablar de lo que había pasado.

-James estuvo de acuerdo con que dejaras la fiesta de Damien?- preguntó Sirius. Solo quería decir algo para que Harry respondiera.

Harry se giró confundido, parecía que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Huh?- fue todo lo que Sirius obtuvo.

-La fiesta de Damien? Le dijiste a James lo que había pasado, no?- preguntó Sirius con el temor comenzando a aflorar en la boca de su estomago. Acaso Harry había cometido el mismo error y se había ido sin decirle a nadie a donde había ido?

Harry parecía aun confundido al ser sacado de sus pensamientos y miraba al rededor como apenas dándose cuenta de que ya estaban en la entrada de Hogwarts.

-No tuve oportunidad- respondió Harry.

Sirius cerró los ojos y se talló la frente, tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir. Eso no seria nada lindo. James tenía un temperamento horrible y Sirius sabia que la repentina desaparición de Harry iba a sacar lo peor de él. Apresuró el paso y se dirigió directo a la habitación de James. Ya pasaban de las once y el castillo estaba en completo silencio.

-Será mejor que vayamos y le expliquemos a James lo que pasó- le dijo Sirius a Harry.

Harry miró hacia las escaleras. Prefería olvidar lo que había pasado y dirigirse a su habitación, pero Harry sabia que debía ir a decirle a sus padres que estaba bien.

Sirius y Harry se apresuraron juntos, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. En cuanto Sirius llegaba a la habitación de James, pudo escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, obviamente hablando con Lily. Sirius escuchaba la preocupación y enojo en su voz claramente.

-Solo no digas nada que lo moleste. Él no tiene idea de lo que pasó. Yo se lo explicaré. De acuerdo?- preguntó Sirius.

Harry simplemente asintió. No se veía bien. La complexión de Harry había palidecido de pronto y sus ojos se habían oscurecido. Estaba completamente exhausto. Sirius respiró profundamente antes de entrar en la habitación.

-... no tenemos opción! Tenemos que escuchar a los Aurores, James. No sabemos que pudo haberle pasado!- gritaba Lily a un James de lo mas preocupado.

Sirius vio las ansiosas expresiones de los miembros de la Orden en la habitación. Dumbledore también estaba ahí junto a varios miembros del profesorado. Moody y Tonks estaban de pie a ambos lados de Lily, aparentemente uniéndose en un acalorado debate contra James. Cuando Sirius y Harry entraron en la habitación, toda la atención se dirigió hacia ellos.

James se giró para mirar a las dos cansadas figuras junto a la puerta. El alivio al ver a su hijo, sano y salvo, lo invadió. Se quedó sin habla mientras ellos caminaban hacia él. El enojo que había sentido por la desaparición de Harry había cambiado lentamente a preocupación conforme la noche pasaba. Se aseguraba a si mismo que su hijo podía cuidarse solo. Era el único pensamiento que lo había mantenido medio tranquilo. Se forzaba a no pensar en como había estado Harry cuando habían ido a rescatarlo a la mansión Riddle. Fue eso lo que causo que todo el enojo y furia que había sentido James explotara al ver a Harry ahí de pie, junto a Sirius, quien también había desaparecido toda la noche, sin tener el menor remordimiento por desaparecer. Ambos tenían expresiones serias.

Lily soltó un sollozo y corrió hacia Harry. Lo rodeo con los brazos rápidamente dándole un firme abrazo agradeciendo a Merlín que estuviera bien. Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lily pareció cambiar de parecer.

-Sirius! Harry! En donde han estado?! Estábamos tan preocupados. Están bien?- comenzó a preguntarles la pelirroja.

Sirius no quería decirles en donde habían estado frente a los demás Aurores. No entenderían por que Sirius y Harry necesitaban proteger a Bella. Probablemente los acusarían por esconderla en primer lugar.

Sirius se quedo quieto y le envió una mirada a Dumbledore. El Director comprendió la mirada del hombre y comenzó a sacar a todos de la habitación.

-Bueno, al parecer ya no hay de que preocuparnos. Sirius y Harry han regresado sanos y salvos. Ya es muy tarde y creo que deberíamos retirarnos. Buenas noches- Dumbledore abrió la puerta y se quedó junto a ella esperando que los Aurores salieran, parecían muy irritados. Habían perdido todo ese tiempo aparentemente para nada.

Dumbledore se fue una vez que en la habitación solo quedaban James, Lily, Harry, Sirius y Remus. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Lily comenzó a cuestionarlos nuevamente.

-Que pasó? En donde estaban? Harry, por que te fuiste así? A donde fuiste?

Harry no le respondió. Aun seguía de pie cerca de la puerta y sus ojos no se enfocaban en nadie. Estaba atrapado en el mar de emociones que sentía en ese momento. La tristeza de perder a Bella, la culpa por haber sido el responsable de que le dieran el Beso, la confusión de sentirse perdido sin ella y la repentina soledad que lo invadía. No lo entendía. Había perdido a Bella; la había dejado al saber la verdad acerca de su niñez. Por que se sentía tan solo y perdido sin ella ahora?

-Lily, lo siento. Debí haberles avisado lo que había pasado, pero todo fue tan rápido. Lo siento mucho- comenzó Sirius a disculparse y estaba por explicar todo cuando James lo detuvo.

-No digas nada, Sirius. Ya llegaremos a ti. Primero quiero hablar con Harry.

Harry levantó la mirada y miró a su papá. Podía ver la ira claramente en sus ojos. Sabia que James estaba muy enojado con él, pero no podía reunir la energía suficiente como para que le importara.

-Quiero saber, en que demonios estabas pensando al desaparecer de esa manera?!- preguntó James, sus palabras temblaban por la ira.

-James...- comenzó Sirius pero James lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Estoy hablando con Harry, Sirius! Él puede hablar por si mismo.

Sirius trató de interrumpirlo y explicar, pero James no le hacia caso.

-Acaso pensaste en lo que nos pasaba por la cabeza? Pasamos toda la noche buscándote! Y Damien, el pobre chico paso toda la noche corriendo por el castillo buscándote!- James ya tenia el rostro completamente enrojecido y su voz subía de tono cada vez mas.

-Así que dime, Harry, ilumínanos con que era tan importante que no podía esperar a la mañana! O por que no creíste que fuera importante venir e informarnos a donde ibas!- finalizó James, lucía mas molesto que nunca. James estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera había pensado en preguntar como Harry había podido irse en primer lugar, ya que las barreras de Hogwarts no se habían visto afectadas de ninguna manera.

Harry aun no respondía, escuchó todo lo que le había dicho James y se dio cuenta de que a sus padres no les importaría lo que le hubiese ocurrido a Bella. Como su papá había dicho "que era tan importante que no podía esperar a la mañana?". Harry sabia que su papá no iba a entender por que Harry sentía que era importante ver a Bella por ultima vez. Probablemente discutirían por que ella ya había estado muerta de todos modos, así que para qué ir a verla. Bella llevaba tiempo sin ser Bella; era solo su cuerpo el que había dejado de funcionar. Ellos la odiaban y probablemente se sentirían aliviados de que ya no estuviera. Ante eso, la mente exhausta de Harry llego a la conclusión de que sus padres no entenderían lo que había sucedido, así que no intentaría hacerlos entender. No valía la pena.

Se giró y se alejó de su papá dirigiéndose a la puerta. Necesitaba estar solo. No podía confiar en lo que diría en ese momento. Antes de que pudiera irse una mano se cerró en su antebrazo. Miró hacia atrás y vio a su papá tomándolo firmemente con los ojos llenos de ira.

-Te estoy preguntando algo, Harry. No te atrevas a dejarme hablando solo, explícate!

Muy en el fondo, James sabia que no estaba siendo justo con Harry. Le estaba gritando sin averiguar que había pasado. Pero James estaba siendo invadido por su temperamento, sus pensamientos racionales estaban en pausa por el momento. Todo lo que quería era que Harry entendiera lo furioso que estaba.

Harry simplemente se sacó el agarre de James tranquilamente y lo miró con ojos cansados. Si pensara que James entendería como se sentía, entonces haría un esfuerzo por decírselo, pero muy en el fondo sabia que su papá nunca entendería. Le dedico una mirada a su mamá antes de salir.

James casi sale corriendo a seguirlo, pero fue detenido por Remus y Lily.

-James, no. Esta muy molesto por algo. Solo déjalo en paz por ahora- dijo Remus tratando de evitar que James fuera a hacer mas daño del que ya había hecho.

James se sacudió el agarre de Remus y se giró hacia Sirius. No ayudaba en nada contra su enojo que su mejor amigo lo mirara con el entrecejo junto.

-Y que hay de ti?! Harry tiene diecisiete y aparentemente no puede pensar por si mismo, pero que me dices tu? No me dijiste en donde estabas en todo el día! Obviamente estabas con Harry ya que ambos regresaron juntos. Al menos pudiste haberme dicho que Harry estaba contigo! Tu por encima de todos debería entender por lo que pasamos cuando Harry desapareció! Ni siquiera te preocupaste por Damy. Como debió sentirse al saber que tu y su hermano estaban desaparecidos. Prácticamente tuve que gritarle para que se fuera a la cama y no siguiera buscando- James comenzaba a quebrarse. El enojo lo mantenía bien, pero ahora comenzaba a perder toda compostura.

Sirius le dedico a James una mirada calculadora antes de tomar una decisión. Caminó hacia la puerta antes de girarse a mirarlo.

-No tiene sentido hablar contigo cuando estas así. Hablaremos mas tarde, cuanto tus sentidos hayan regresado- le dijo Sirius mientras Lily y Remus mantenían un firme agarre en James- pero creo que debes saber que ni Harry ni yo estábamos perdiendo el tiempo por ahí como tu tan discretamente sugeriste- continuó Sirius abriendo la puerta- ambos asistimos al funeral de Bella.

Dicho eso, Sirius salio de la habitación sin mirar ni un segundo atrás hacia los sorprendidos ocupantes de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como siempre.. James y su bocota..¬¬ hasta a Sirius lo hizo enojar.. bien.. veamos como solucionan esto..! bien.. otros 5 y subo..!=D Reviews, reviews..!


	7. Reactions

Wow! tantos reviews en un día..! como prometí.. aki esta la actualización después de 5 reviews..xD en este sigue la depresión.. y claro el arrepentimiento de James "Bocon" Potter.. lean..!=D

**Pau15: **quedan dos conversaciones muy importantes con James.. se le están acumulando..!¬¬ todo por no querer tocar el tema de Voldy.. la semana aun no termina,.. aquí tienes otro capi..! después de esto las cosas mejoraran un poco.. pero recuerda el dicho.. la calma antes de la tempestad..=D disfruta..=D

**Aikawa san: **mi natal Japón dije..! y sigo en recuperación de mis Mangas...-.- lloro.:! todo por culpa de ese estúpido botón ke no funciona..!-.- bueno sigo.. no te leerás nada en Google.. terminara diciendo que todos se mueren de cáncer y tu le creerás..¬¬ pelirrojas enojadas.. me pregunto si una Clary enojada pasara por encima de la arrogancia y valemadres de Jace..xD supongo ke si.. pase horas intentando descifrar ese RH/AM..! ke es..!? con que no me salgas con alguna tontersa por ke te mato..!¬¬ va.. review..¬¬ si.. James y Lily son muy dramáticos.. pero en si no saben que jodidos le paso a Harry.. por ke según Dumbly (que nunca se equivoca según ellos) no salio de la escuela.. ja! A Harry nadie le toca sus nalguitas..! primero deja a James y Sirius en el piso que dejarlos darle siguiera una palmada coqueta..xD Sirius cree que Harry ya esta perfecto con los Potter y que les dice y les pide y anda feliz..xD insisto.. están acostumbrados a que el único Jr sea Damien que asumen que todos son así como él..xD Damien se me figura a Izumi... no se por que se me vino a la mente..xD y sabrá Merlín quien es ese Marcus.. pero es tío de Sirius.. ke no el ke le dio dinero a Sirius en el cannon cuando se fugo era Marcus..] al que desheredaron o algo así.. no..? no recuerdo.. espera que esa no sera la única aparición de Draco en el fic..=D creo que Harry entro en la adolescencia el minuto exacto en que Sirius se lo llevó a Grimmauld Place..xD y a peticion tuya.. Hanny en este capi..! a ver ke tal.. lee antes de sumirte en tus estudios.. y no te atrevas a volver a enviarme mas fotografias asquerosas...¬¬

**Vickyy Riddle: **siempre respondo los reviews.. no lo dejaste cierto..? no te salte..?=S y no se por que no se te hace dramático este fic si lo único que hace Harry es sufrir..xD aquí hay un poco mas de Ginny para asegurarte que si salen.. ya sabes que Harry no muestra cariño ni por su propio hermano.. así que no es difícil creer que este soltero y siempre misteriosamente solo... sexy..xD espero tu review..!

**Allie Danger: **todos sabemos que James no se puede quedar callado.. es una maldición Potter.. Lily sabia a lo que se atenía cuando se casó así que ya se jodió.. pero Sirius debió ir tras Harry.. no simplemente hacer sentir mal a James..-.- sigue leyendo anda.. y deja review..!=D

**NightmareRebel: **Sirius también se hace sordo.. sabe que es el único que sabe como se siente Harry.. como Remus lo hizo con lo de la carta de Hogwarts.. y aun asi Sirius no va a hablar con el.. de nuevo, como hizo Remus.. el lobito es el único Merodeador valiente cuando vienen las platicas serias..¬¬ aki sigue la situación.. disfruta..=D

**Bellatrix Hale: **aquí esta otro capitulo..! exageras si no tarde nada..!¬¬ lee..=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **Sirius ya sabia que James iba reaccionar así.. si no es su mejor amigo por nada.. lo conoce bien..! en este capi sigue esa situación.. veamos como continuan.. espero tu review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Reactions – Reacciones..!**

Damien se rehusaba a irse a dormir. Le había gritado su papá cuando se había rehusado a irse a la cama y dejar de buscar a Harry, así que el adolescente enfadado había regresado a regañadientes a la torre de Gryffindor, pero no iba a rendirse a la búsqueda. Ya todos se habían ido a dormir a excepción de Damien, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Los cuatro Gryffindor estaban agrupados al rededor del mapa de Hogwarts, mirando de cerca por alguna señal del nombre de Harry.

Damien nunca había estado tan enojado con Harry, no por que Harry hubiese desaparecido en su cumpleaños, eso ni siquiera pasaba por su mente. Lo que lo enfurecía era el hecho de que Harry se había marchado de Hogwarts sin decirle. Sabia perfectamente bien que Harry se había ido él mismo. Las protecciones seguían en su lugar, eso lo probaba. Damien no había olvidado el dia que Harry había salido del Valle de Godric para irse a la mansión Riddle para salvar a Ginny y Nigel. Damien no quería volver a sentirse así nunca. El solo pensar que Harry no regresaría nunca lo horrorizaba a mas no poder.

El silencio en la sala común lo ponía de nervios. Nunca había pensado que ese lugar pudiese estar tan silencioso. Los cuatro estaban fuertemente concentrados en el mapa. De pronto, Hermione dejó escapar un "Oh!" y Damien giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia donde Hermione miraba. Dos puntos habían aparecido, Sirius Black y Harry Potter. Damien casi tira la silla cuando se levantó para ir a encontrarse con ellos, pero Ron lo detuvo.

Mientras los cuatro miraban, los dos puntos se dirigieron a la habitación de James y Lily. Damien podía ver al pequeño grupo dentro de la habitación. Pronto, todos comenzaron a irse dejando solos a Harry, Sirius, sus padres y Remus. Damien quería salir de la sala común e ir con ellos también. Quería bajar para asegurarse de que su hermano y tío estuviesen bien. Parecía mas importante que nada en ese momento. Pensó que podría gritarles después, por haber arruinado su fiesta.

Mientras Damien acomodaba sus pensamientos, el punto que era Harry se alejó de la habitación de sus padres y se movió en dirección opuesta. Miraron como Harry se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Damien se preparó; sabia que Harry se dirigía a la sala común. Sin embargo, Harry no giró en dirección a la torre Gryffindor, en su lugar se dirigió hacia el séptimo puso y, mientras los cuatro Gryffindor miraban confundidos, Harry desapareció de nuevo.

Que demonios...- exclamó Ron alejándose del mapa.

-A donde... a donde se fue?- preguntó Hermione completamente confundida- no te puedes aparecer en Hogwarts, las protecciones no te dejan! Que sucede?- continuó entrando en pánico.

Ginny estaba sin habla mirando el punto en el mapa donde Harry había desaparecido hacía unos momentos.

Hermione miró el punto donde Harry había supuestamente desaparecido y de pronto dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Ya que lo que sucedió! No se fue de Hogwarts. Harry entró en la sala de los Menesteres. El salón no se muestra en el mapa por que supuestamente debe ser un secreto!- les explicó, alegrándose de haber descubierto la verdad.

Damien decidió que había tenido suficiente. Se levantó abruptamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se la tiró encima antes de salir de la sala común. Ignoró los gritos de sus amigos y corrió escaleras abajo. Iba a descubrir que era lo que le ocurría a Harry de una vez por todas.

Antes de que pudiera llegar al séptimo piso, Damien alcanzó a distinguir una figura caminando por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal. Damien se detuvo donde estaba al reconocerlo. Era su tío Sirius.

Damien tomó rápidamente la escalera para ir hacia él. Antes de que Damien se quitara la capa y confrontara a Sirius, un grito se escuchó detrás de él. Damien se giró, aun oculto debajo de la capa y vio a su mamá, papá y a su tío Remus corriendo hacia Sirius.

Fue entonces que Damien notó la mirada enojada de su tío. Se apartó para que no chocaran contra él accidentalmente.

Sirius, espera! No puedes irte así sin mas! Tienes que explicar que paso!- le dijo Lily.

Damien podía ver que su mamá quería gritarle pero se estaba reteniendo, ya que no quería despertar al castillo entero.

Sirius se giró a mirarla.

-Ya expliqué lo que pasó. Harry y yo fuimos al funeral de Bella. Es por eso que no nos encontraban a ambos- explicó Sirius controlando su voz.

Damien sintió que su corazón se hundía en su pecho. Así que era por eso que Harry se había marchado tan abruptamente. Le debieron de haber informado de la muerte de Bella. El corazón de Damien dio una punzada de dolor por su hermano. Sabia lo apegado que era Harry a Bella. Era algo como una clase de madre para él.

-Pero, como? Quiero decir... ya le habían dado el Beso. Como es que...- Lily no pudo terminar la frase. La mirada de dolor en los ojos de Sirius no la dejó seguir.

-Algunas veces es normal que la victima del Beso muera de pronto. Ella murió anoche, mientras dormía- respondió Sirius.

Damien jadeo de sorpresa. Eso era horrible. No quería ni imaginar lo que la familia debió haber sentido, descubrirla muerta en su cama por la mañana.

-Sirius, lo siento mucho. Yo... no se que decir, a... actué como un idiota. Lo lamento tanto- James dio un paso al frente tratando de mirar a su amigo a los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-No soy yo con el que debes disculparte. Tu no te lanzaste hacia mi yugular cuando entre en la habitación. Después de una noche como esta, lo que Harry realmente necesita es alguien que este ahí para él, no alguien que lo acuse de ser egoísta y desconsiderado- dijo Sirius un poco molesto.

Damien miró el rostro enrojecido de su padre y supo lo avergonzado que estaba. James parecía horrorizado de si mismo. Damien sabía como se ponía su papá cuando estaba enojado. Siempre decía cosas que en realidad no quería y después tenia que disculparse por eso. De algún modo, Damien no creía que Harry estuviese de humor para escuchar disculpas, por lo menos no ahora.

Damien se alejó del grupo de adultos y se dirigió al séptimo piso. Ahora definitivamente tenia que ver a Harry. Damien se alegraba de haber descubierto lo que le pasaba a Harry antes de ir a verlo. No quería cometer el mismo error que su papá.

Damien llego al séptimo piso y se dirigió hacia el punto donde estaba la sala de los Menesteres. Sabía que la puerta ya estaba ahí así que se acercó en silencio. Se quitó la capa y la metió entre su ropa. Sabia que estaría en un tremendo problema si lo descubrían. Nadie tenia permitido andar en los corredores de noche. Pero a Damien ya no le importaban las reglas. Las reglas se habían hecho para romperse algunas veces.

Damien tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró para abrirla lentamente. Entró en la habitación y vio a Harry de inmediato. La habitación no tenia absolutamente nada. Ningún solo mueble, ni una silla. Hermione le había dicho que la sala de los Menesteres cambiaba y se adaptaba conforme a las necesidades de quien la usaba. Al parecer todo lo que Harry quería era espacio para estar solo. Harry estaba de pie del otro lado de la habitación. Había una sola ventana, la cual, Damien asumió, era mágica y mostraba los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry estaba de pie frente a la ventana, no se movió a pesar de que escuchó a Damien entrar.

Damien cerró la puerta despacio detrás de él. Antes de poder decir algo, Harry hablo sin siquiera girarse.

-Si estas aquí para gritarme, Damien, ahora no es un buen momento. Puedes gritarme en la mañana.

Damien sintió su corazón romperse ante las palabras de Harry.

-No vine aquí a gritarte- le aseguró el chico.

Harry se giró para mirar a su hermano pequeño. Si expresión estaba seria y sus ojos esmeralda parecían extrañamente vacíos. Damien recordaba cuando había hablado con Harry por teléfono, el día en que Bella había recibido el Beso. Había sido un golpe duro para Damien escuchar el dolor puro en la voz de Harry. Había esperado que Harry se sintiese igual esta vez, pero parecía que seguía en estado de shock.

Damien caminó hacia su hermano y se paró junto a él.

-Escuche lo que le pasó a Bella. Lo siento mucho, Harry.

La única respuesta de Harry fue un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de desviar la mirada. Damien se sentía perdido; no sabia que mas decir. Preguntarle si estaba bien sonaba estúpido y sin sentido, era obvio que Harry no estaba bien.

-Harry, quieres volver a la torre Gryffindor? Es tarde, deberías dormir- dijo Damien algo incomodo. Esperaba que después de que Harry descansara un poco, fuera mas fácil hablar con él.

Harry miró hacia la puerta, sus ojos brillaron antes de dirigir la mirada hacia Damien. Negó con la cabeza.

-Solo necesito estar solo. No quiero ir a ningún lado ahora- respondió Harry.

Damien asintió con la cabeza entendiéndolo. Si esa era la forma en la que Harry manejaba las cosas, entonces Damien estaba de acuerdo.

-Esta bien, me iré. Pero si me necesitas solo ven a mi dormitorio, de acuerdo?- dijo Damien sintiéndose inútil al no poder hacer nada mas por Harry.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se fue rápidamente, echándole una ultima mirada a Harry, que seguía mirando por la ventana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James no durmió para nada esa noche. Después de que Sirius se había ido, James había ido a la torre de Gryffindor, solo para que Damien le dijera que Harry no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, Se había ido de ahí sintiéndose horrible. Le había gritado a Harry cuando él ya se sentía tan vulnerable. Debió de haber estado ahí para él en lugar de hacerlo sentir peor.

James se giró y giró en la cama toda la noche, pensando en las cosas que podría hacer para recompensar lo que había hecho.

Al llegar la mañana, James fue el primero en levantarse. Se vistió y estaba a punto de salir hacia la torre Gryffindor cuando Lily lo detuvo.

-Al menos déjalo levantarse cuando quiera! Es demasiado temprano. Podrás hablar con él después del desayuno- le dijo seriamente.

Así que James se contuvo y fue al gran comedor junto con Lily. Apenas si pudo comer algo mientras la culpa lo carcomía por dentro haciendo que pasar la comida resultase difícil. Vigilaba la puerta cuidadosamente, esperando ver a Harry entrar junto con Ron y Damien. No fue hasta ya la mitad de la hora del desayuno que Ron y Damien entraron al comedor, seguidos por Hermione y Ginny. James estiró el cuello para mirar detrás de ellos, pero se decepcionó al ver que Harry no iba con el grupo. Los cuatro Gryffindor se sentaron en su mesa y comenzaron a desayunar. Damien miró a James y le dedico una larga mirada antes de girarse.

James se levantó y fue hacia Damien.

-Hola, Damien. En donde esta Harry?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Sigue en su habitación. Dijo que no estaba hambriento y que se saltaría el desayuno- respondió Damien.

James miró preocupado hacia la puerta. No estaba seguro de como lidiar con eso. Debía ir arriba y buscar a Harry o esperar a que Harry estuviera listo para hablar con él. James decidió ir el mismo y buscar a Harry. Sabia que no estaría tranquilo hasta haberse disculpado con Harry por lo de la noche anterior. James también debía decirle a Harry que podía tomarse ese día libre. Ya había hablado con Dumbledore hacía un momento y le había explicado lo que había pasado con Bella. Dumbledore había dado permiso para que Harry se tomara el día, para que pudiera recuperarse. Ademas no era como si Harry pusiera mucha atención en clase de todos modos.

James salió del comedor y se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor. Entró en el dormitorio de chicos y se encontró a Harry sentado en su cama. Apenas estaba terminando de vestirse.

Harry levantó la mirada y vio a su papá en la puerta. James intentaba lo mejor que podía lucir tranquilo, pero las duras palabras que había dicho la noche anterior estaban resonando fuertemente en su cabeza, haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Buenos días, Harry- dijo James esforzándose por lucir normal

Harry se levantó de la cama con expresión seria.

-Buenos días, papá-

James se sintió aun peor al escuchar el tono sin emoción que usaba Harry.

Se removió incómodamente de un pie a otro antes de hablar.

-Harry, escucha. Respecto a anoche, de verdad lo eche a perder. No debí haberte tratado asi. Es solo que estaba muy preocupado y desquite toda mi frustración en ti. En verdad lo siento mucho- dijo arreglandoselas para mantenerle la mirada a Harry.

Harry tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

-Esta bien- fue su respuesta.

James sabia que Harry estaba lejos de estar bien. Estaba triste y molesto con James y no iba a aceptar una disculpa tan fácilmente.

-Harry, actué como un idiota! No se por que te dije todas esas cosas. De verdad lo lamento- trató de nuevo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le dio otro "Esta bien" sin emoción alguna en la voz.

James comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo. Por que Harry no respondía ante nada? James hubiese preferido que Harry le gritara, que lo mandara lejos o que le dijera lo patético que era como padre. Incluso eso hubiese sido mejor que esa reacción indiferente y distante que estaba obteniendo.

-Sirius me dijo lo que paso. Lamento mucho escuchar lo de...

-No- lo interrumpió Harry.

James lo miró sorprendido.

-Que?- pregunto con confusión.

-No digas que lo lamentas si en verdad no lo sientes- aclaró Harry simplemente.

James miró el dolor nublar los ojos esmeralda. Esa era la primera reacción que veía en Harry desde la noche anterior.

James sabía que Harry tenía razón. James no sentía compasión por Bellatrix Lestrange. Para James, Bella era la cruel y malvada bruja que había matado a miles de personas inocentes. Era tan culpable como Voldemort por llevarse a Harry y por abusar de él cuando apenas era aun niño. James la culpaba tanto como culpaba a Voldemort. Así que no iba a sentir pena por lo que le pasara a ella. Era la justicia la que había sufrido, tan horrible como lo que ella les había hecho a Lily y a él.

-No voy a mentir, no siento pena lo que le pasó- dijo James con voz tranquila- pero lamento mucho como te afecta. Su muerte afecta a dos personas que amo, a ti y a Sirius. Lamento mucho que ambos estén tan tristes- dijo James dando un paso hacia su hijo.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia James. Miró a los ojos a su padre antes de bajarla de nuevo.

-Si, de acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya, llegaré tarde a clase- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-No tienes que ir a clase hoy. Dumbledore te dio el día libre- le dijo James. Quería hablar con Harry sobre la muerte de Bella. Podía ver lo mucho que su muerte lo había afectado.

-gracias por tu preocupación, pero prefiero asistir a clases hoy. No quiero sentarme y no hacer nada- respondió Harry. James se dio cuenta de lo frio que se había vuelto el tono de Harry.

-Harry, creo que debemos hablar. Tienes que hablar de lo que esta pasando. Debes entender...- de nuevo Harry lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-Papá, lo entiendo! Entiendo que es lo que pasa. Ella murió! Las personas mueren todo el tiempo, de acuerdo! No tengo que pensar en eso. No quiero pensar en eso! Prefiero pasar el día como si fuera cualquier otro. No quiero hablar de esto, nunca. Gritó Harry, con el dolor y el enojo presentes en su rostro. Su respiración se había acelerado tanto como si hubiese estado corriendo.

James se acercó un poco tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero Harry retrocedio.

-Harry, solo intento ayudarte- trató James.

Harry miró a su papá; se forzó a calmar la voz antes de hablar.

-Quieres ayudarme? Entonces prométeme que nunca mencionaras la muerte de Bella. Nunca quiero hablar de eso. Esta bien?- dijo con voz firme.

James sabia que Harry necesitaba hablar sobre la muerte de Bella, pero a ese punto no podía discutir con Harry. Harry estaba demasiado perdido en sus emociones como para escuchar a alguien. Así que James, a regañadientes, estuvo de acuerdo en no hablar de Bella mas.

James se acercó a Harry y lo envolvió en un abrazo, tratando de calmarlo. Harry espero un momento antes de alejar amablemente a James.

-Estoy bien, papá. Solo deja toda esta atención. Sabes que no me gusta- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Me perdonas por lo de ayer?- James preguntó sosteniendo a Harry por los hombros.

-No sabias lo que había pasado, esta bien. Solo, no me ataques así la próxima vez- respondió Harry mientras se acomodaba el uniforme.

-La próxima vez?- preguntó James con una sonrisa- escúchame bien, jovencito. No debe haber una próxima vez. No quiero no saber en donde estas. Entendido?- dijo James manteniendo el tono despreocupado para que Harry supiera que no era realmente un regaño.

Harry solo rodó los ojos como respuesta.

-Pensándolo bien, como te fuiste ayer en la noche? Dumbledore dijo que las protecciones seguían en su lugar. Como te fuiste de Hogwarts?- preguntó James al recordar tan importante detalle.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se. Simplemente quise irme y use la red Flu en tu habitación- respondió Harry; no sonaba lo menos preocupado por haber pasado por las mega protecciones de Hogwarts sin problema.

James no quiso indagar mas en el asunto. Sabia que tenia que reportarselo a Dumbledore. Tal vez algo andaba mal con esa chimenea, o tal vez los poderes de Harry aun no eran entendidos del todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El dia de Harry paso de lo mas lento. Para el final de la ultima clase, Harry deseaba haberse tomado el dia. Ninguna clase lograba captar su atencion asi que siempre terminaba pensand en Bella. Se forzaba a si mismo a mantener esos pensamientos lejos. Sabia lo que le pasaria si se dejaba pensar en eso nuevamente.

Damien y sus amigos se las arreglaban para mantener a Bella y los eventos de la noche anterior fuera del tema de conversación. Ginny le había tomado la mano durante el almuerzo, tratando de reconfortarlo lo mejor que podía. Era difícil juzgar lo que Harry sentía ya que estaba determinado a no hablar de ello.

Lily lo había acorralado después de la clase de Pociones. Trató de darle sus condolencias pero Harry la había apartado de manera similar a como lo había hecho con James. No quería que ninguno de los dos mintiera con eso. Era ofensivo. Lily le dijo a Harry que fuera a verlos al final del día. Estaba preocupada por él. Sabia que Harry necesitaba lidiar con lo que había pasado. No se había recuperado aun por la muerte de Voldemort y ahora también tenia la muerte de Bella. Pero Harry le había dicho que tenia demasiada tarea y que en realidad no se sentía bien como para pasar mucho tiempo con ellos. Antes de poder discutir, Harry se había marchado de la clase de Pociones, dejándola con mucha mas preocupación que antes.

Cuando Harry se aproximaba al gran comedor para la cena, repentinamente se sintió completamente exhausto por las actividades del día. Le dijo a Damien que no se sentía hambriento y que no quería cenar. Iría afuera para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Damien iba a discutir, Harry no haba comido nada desde el día anterior, pero Harry no le dio oportunidad, caminó rápidamente hacia las puertas principales.

Harry camino hacia el gran lago y se dejó caer junto al agua. Estaba exhausto. No había dormido nada la noche anterior y había pasado cada momento atormentándose por la muerte de Bella. Lo que nadie entendía era la culpa que lo estaba carcomiendo. Nadie sabia que Bella había sido asesinada por que no había podido proteger el anillo de la familia Black que contenía una pieza del alma de Voldemort. Fue la perdida de ese Horrocruxe lo que la había llevado a la muerte. Harry se talló los ojos rojos para apartar la imagen de su cabeza. Había visto exactamente lo que había pasado esa noche. Esa había la primera y única vez en la que había experimentado una visión. Había escuchado lo que Voldemort le había dicho. Sabia sin lugar a dudas que si le hubiera devuelto el anillo a Bella, ella seguiría ahí.

Harry recordaba lo mal que se había puesto Bella cuando Harry le había mentido y le había dicho que el Horrocruxe había sido destruido por el Ministerio. Sabía que seria castigada por perder el Horrocruxe. Incluso Harry sabía que sería castigada por eso, pero aun así no le había devuelto el anillo. En lugar de eso lo había destruido, sabiendo perfectamente que Bella sufriría. Nunca pensó que seria castigada tan severamente como para recibir el Beso del Dementor. En la mente de Harry él había sido responsable por lo que le había pasado a Bella.

Apartó esos pensamientos depresivos cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado en silencio. Sintió la cálida mano de Ginny tomar la suya. Harry no se giró para mirarla; miraba directamente al frente, mirando la superficie del lago brillar reflejando la luz de la tarde.

-Harry, quieres hablar?- preguntó Ginny con voz suave.

Harry no respondió. Sabía que no sería capaz de explicar lo que sentía. Nadie lo entendería. Como podrían? No conocían a Bella como él lo había echo. Para ellos, Bella era un Mortífago y merecía lo que le había pasado. Nadie entendería que él la había traicionado y la había enviado a su muerte. Él había tenido el anillo, lo había tenido en su posesión y no se lo había devuelto. Nadie podría entender eso. Harry sabia que todos le dirían que no tenía opción mas que destruir el anillo. Era un Horrocruxe, tenia que ser destruido. Una pequeña parte de Harry creía eso también, pero su culpa la opacaba y no lo dejaba admitirlo, Harry seguía sintiéndose responsable por el destino de Bella.

Ginny trató de hablar con Harry de nuevo, había estado distante y callado en todo el día. Ginny sabia que necesitaba a alguien ahí para él, aun que Harry actuara como si no. Trató de preguntarle si estaba bien o si quería ir adentro. Después de no obtener respuesta, Ginny comenzó a moverse para levantarse y volver al castillo. Ella quería desesperadamente estar ahí para Harry, poder ofrecerle algo de confort. Pero Harry no mostraba señal de reconocerlo, había decidido que lo mejor era irse.

Justo cuando Ginny comenzó a moverse, la mano de Harry salio disparada y la tomó por la muñeca. Ginny se giró para mirarlo, Harry aun miraba hacia el lago, sin mirarla. Ginny vio el silencioso y desesperado ruego en los ojos esmeralda para que se quedara. Ginny se sentó de nuevo y se movió mas cerca de Harry. El chico no había soltado su mano y la sostuvo con mas fuerza al sentirla acercarse. Sintió el agradable peso sobre su hombro y le agradeció en silencio. Ginny lo envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándolo cerca. Sabia que Harry necesitaba a alguien con él, si no para hablar por lo menos para que estuviera junto a él. Si ella podía proveerle ese confort lo haría gustosa, se quedaría junto a él en silencio, toda la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un poco mas de Hanny para las que les guste... al fin Harry se abre un poco con alguien que no es Damy.. es un avance..! espero sus reviews..=D


	8. Damien's Gift

Bien.. después de la odisea de mi mudanza.. volví..! ahora ke estoy en ciudad nuevas tengo ke tomarme un mes de estudio para poder estar apta y bla bla bla.. políticas del trabajo.. así ke andaré lenta.. perdónenme..-.- pero bueno.. tengo hasta el 10 terminado.. intentare actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana.. o algo así...-.-

**Pau15: **James es demasiado impulsivo como para pensar antes de hacer.. esa maldita conversación lo atormenta estoy segura.. por eso le saca tanto la vuelta..xD y si.. Harry necesita a alguien aparte de Damien para que lo apoye.. es lo único bueno de Ginny..xD y créeme ke las cosas se pondrán feas.. muy muy feas.. esto es solo el comienzo..xD aki te dejo otro capi..=D

**Aikawa san: **Aikawa sama? SAMA? Ja! Aikawa Baka dirás..!¬¬ chiquita, pelirroja y con carácter... oh lo pondré... lo pondré en algún lado.. Jace huye de casa y se queda con Alec y Magnus al menos una semana..! ya lo estoy viendo..xD si si..! hahahahahha bueno ya.. a ke mente enferma y retorcida se le ocurre un fic HagridxMoody..! Merlín santo voy a tener pesadillas..¬¬ Izumi le copio a Damien..xD igual e malcriados y consentidos y se creen poderosos semes..xD pues kien sabe kien es el tío de Sirius.. ya vez ke borraron varios nombres.. pero bueno el Danny no se dará.. no, no, no.. no me gusta Ginny con el mayor no la kiero con el menor de los Potter.. tengo de reserva hasta el capi 10..! y recuerda ke tengo ke hacer algo ke básicamente nunca hago... estudiar..-.- me lo tomare en serio por lo menos dos semanas..! ya.. seguimos.. oh si.. insisto en las protecciones del castillo.. importante cosa ke todos pasan por alto.. supongo ke Draco pudo haberle dicho a Harry de la sala.. y ya sabes como son todos de dramáticos.. en especial cuando se trata de Harry.. creo ke lo hacen solo para exasperar mas al chico..¬¬ Harry y los otros cuatro no rompen reglas.. ellos son estilo "reglas, que jodidos son reglas?!" aaawwww..! sabes ke amaría esa escena..1! Si Harry va y se duerme al lado de Damien..! la cosa mas tierna..! yyyy.. si el príncipe leyera esto seguro viene y me mata.. James sabe que Harry no perdona.. tal vez deje pasar las cosas.. pero nunca perdona.. así ke sin importar lo mucho que se insulte a si mismo, Harry seguirá en su papel de "ya no me hables, estoy bien yo solito"... Harry es como Dean.. ya me di cuenta.. se culpa de todo..! es frustrante..¬¬ pero bueno.. le keda ser dramático.. y Ginny... uff.. hasta ahora no le ha armado dramas.. pero como tu dijiste.. esa relación no les durara mucho si no se pone las pilas..xD kreo ke aki... si aki ya inicia lo de las pociones.. pero se va desarrollando gradualmente a los largo de los capítulos.. pero prestales atención..! listo.. subí otro..! y estate quieta y no presiones para el ke sigue,.. baka!¬¬

**Bellatrix Hale: **este fic ya tiene bastante para seguir como para que anden jugando con el tiempo..xD aunke si.. yo también kiero a Bella de vuelta..T-T hay lectoras ke kieren mas Hanny.. otras ke kieren menos.. pero bueno.. para todas hay algo.. lo prometo..xD por ahora lee este capil..!

**Shia Azamaki: **se que subi todo muy rápido.. pero ahora me disculparan por atrasarme un poco.. estoy a mitad de un curso en el trabajo y tengo ke estudiar..-.- bueno si, todos lamentamos la muerte de nuestra querida Bella.. y sigo pensando en ke Sirius debió de hablar con Harry el mismo.. James le tiene miedo a esa conversación pendiente.. y no lo culpo.. es muy difícil hablar con Harry.. pero ya tendrán algún momento donde el chico no se pueda escapar de la platica de padre-hijo.. y sii todas amamos a Damien por su lealtad y su.. su... argh es una cosita linda y Harry lo sabe por eso es al que mas quiere en todo su loco mundo.. pero no olvidemos a Draco.. volverá a aparecer por aquí..! Harry es fuerte... o al menos sabe reprimir toda emoción bastante bien.. aunke no es sano, lo ayuda.. aki dejo otro capi y espero ke te guste..=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **Damien se controla mas que James, aparte de ke también tiene algo de Lily en él..xD Harry si es de los ke guarda rencor.. pero no es de los ke habla para solucionar las cosas.. así ke como siempre lo dejara pasar y ke se resuelva solo.. aki veras como se maneja todo.. espero tu review..=D

**Vickyy Riddle: **oh si.. esta es... en algún sentido.. un poco mas realista.. nadie puede tener TANTO drama en su vida y no terminar lanzándose al mar atado a una roca..xD tenemos ke esperar a ver ke le pasa a nuestro príncipe.. como tu dices.. es una bomba de tiempo y solo falta esperar que explote.. kieres mas Hanny.,.?xD y es lo ke yo no soporto..xD lo ke mas me cuesta traducir.. pero bueno.. espera al capi que viene..xD una escena bastante interesante..xD disfruta..!

**Ginnypottermaisen: **vaya.. leiste todo Darkness Within de un tirón..?! cuanto te tomó..? es bastante largo..xD aki tienes otro capi.. espero te guste..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Damien's Gift – El Regalo de Damien..!**

Lily observo mientras su salón de clases se llenaba de estudiantes de séptimo curso. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en Harry antes de mirar a Ron y Hermione, que estaban a cada lado de su hijo. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo un instante al ver la rara extraña sonrisa en los labios de Harry antes de que la escondiera de nuevo. Al parecer Ron había comentado algo que Harry encontraba entretenido. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Bella y Harry comenzaba a mostrar mejoría. Por supuesto, Lily sabia que Harry estaba lejos de recuperarse de ese incidente en particular, pero al menos estaba sonriendo y hablando con sus amigos nuevamente.

Lily había tratado de hace que Harry hablara sobre Bella. Sabia que necesitaba hablar sobre su muerte, pero Harry no había cedido. A regañadientes ella se rindió, pero había hecho que Damien prometiera tratar de hablar con Harry. No tenia idea de como iba esa prueba. Tenia mas fe en que Damien pudiera hablar con Harry mas de lo que ella y James podían.

Mientras Lily se aproximaba al frente d ella clase, no pudo evitar notar lo cansado que se miraba Harry. Ya lo había notado antes, pero lo había atribuido a la depresión que sentía el chico por la muerte de Bella. Ahora que lo miraba mejor, notaba lo pálido que estaba. Sus vividos ojos verdes parecían haber perdido su usual brillo. Decidió llamarlo después de clase para asegurarse que estuviese bien.

Dio toda su clase notando la falta de atención de Harry. Parecía luchar por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Lily sabia que a Harry le gustaba la clase de pociones. Era bastante talentoso en cuanto a pociones y siempre parecía disfrutar de sus clases. Hoy, sin embargo, no le prestaba la mas mínima atención. No estaba aburrido, Lily podía verlo. Simplemente parecía fatigado.

Repasó la lista de pociones que estudiarían las próximas semanas. Miró a Ron enderezarse en su silla poniéndole toda su atención mientras ella explicaba las pociones mas comunes que se utilizaban para sanar. Lily sabia que Ron quiera ser Sanador. Molly se lo había dicho mientras conversaban.

-Hay muchas pociones, pero solo veremos las que se utilizan mas frecuentemente. Las pociones que se utilizan todos los días en los pacientes son las mas conocidas, como por ejemplo, las pociones para dormir sin sueño, las pociones para relajar los músculos, y muchos tipos de pociones para el dolor. Nos enfocaremos en esas en particular- Lily se movió hacia su escritorio.

Siguió con la clase, enviándole pequeñas miradas a Harry. Sabia que a Harry le gustaban las pociones; era muy talentoso haciéndolas y desde que había asistido a su clase, había hecho esfuerzo por prestarle atención, así que era raro que Harry estuviera ignorando toda la clase. Viéndolo mas de cerca estaba luchando arduamente por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Ron, por el otro lado, nunca había estado tan absorbido por una clase. Sus ojos nunca dejaron a Lily mientras tomaba notas con entusiasmo.

-Hay muchas pociones potentes utilizadas es la sanación. Pociones como la Hatalum, Sedare y la Comae son utilizadas para sanar, pero solo en casos inusuales y extremos. Estas pociones solo se utilizan en condiciones especiales y en dosis muy pequeñas para prevenir complicaciones desafortunadas. Las veremos levemente durante el curso, pero ya es suficiente por hoy.

Lily miró a la clase empacar sus cosas y alistarse para irse. Llamó a Harry a su escritorio justo cuando se levantaba de su asiento.

-Tienes planes para esta noche?- preguntó lo mas casual que pudo.

Harry se paso una mano por su desordenado cabello antes de responder.

-Grandes planes, Hermione nos hizo un horario a todos que tenemos que seguir.

-Pero pensé que tu no tenias que estudiar- dijo Lily, sabiendo que a Harry le gustaba mostrar lo sobre valorada que estaba la educación de Hogwarts no estudiando para ninguna de sus clases.

-No tengo que, pero Hermione asusta un poco cuando se le sube todo eso de tener que estudiar para los exámenes. Yo haría lo que fuera por tener una vida tranquila- bromeó Harry.

Lily sonrió ante la palabras del chico, ya comenzaba a comportarse como siempre. Había estado tan callado últimamente. Lily examinó al chico frene a ella. Sus ojos tenían círculos negros debajo y estaba mas pálido de lo usual. Definitivamente no había estado durmiendo bien, eso era obvio. Lily trato de sonar lo mas casual que pudo para no molestar a Harry.

-Bueno, entonces parece que tendrás que tomarte un descanso de tu "horario de estudio", por que no tu y Damien vienen a pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo y con James esta noche?- preguntó Lily rápidamente, y antes de que Harry se rehusara añadió- ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que su papá y yo pasamos tiempo con ustedes, chicos. Será divertido.

Harry lo pensó un momento. Había pasado rato desde que había tenido oportunidad de hablar con sus padres. Si Damien estaba ahí también, entonces probablemente era mejor si él también iba. No le haría ningún mal.

-Claro, de acuerdo- respondió Harry al fin.

Lily sonrió ampliamente y comenzó alimpiar su escritorio, feliz de que tendría un poco de tiempo para hablar con Harry esa noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien tiró su mochila con un bufido molesto y colapsó en una silla junto a la chimenea. Ginny lo miró, sorprendida por ese mal humor tan anormal en él.

-Que te pasó?- preguntó al chico.

-Angelina! Eso es lo que me pasó!- dijo Damien cerrando los puños molesto.

-Angelina? Que hizo?- preguntó Ginny acercándose a Damien.

-Se me lanzó al cuello cuando le dije que no podía asistir a la practica de esta semana. No es mi culpa que me castigaran! De no ser por la Señora Norris hubiera terminado de crear ese pantano en medio del corredor. Angelina me regaño, como si fuera un niño pequeño o algo!

Ginny tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa.

-Bueno, pudiste haberte restringido las bromas por esta semana. Si la hubieras hecho después de la semana de practicas todo seria mucho mas fácil- bromeó Ginny ganándose una mirada entrecerrada por parte de Damien.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y Ginny vio a Harry, Hermione y Ron entrar. Capto la mirada de Harry y sintió ese usual escalofrío por la espalda cuando él le sonrió.

Harry llegó y se sentó frente a Damien mientras Ron y Hermione se sentaron en el sofá junto a ellos.

-Que es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Harry al notar la molesta expresión de su hermano.

-Nada- respondió Damien antes de que Ginny dijera algo- iras con mamá y papá hoy?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Si- respondió Harry.

Ron se levantó y camino hacia el pequeño gabinete en la pared. Sacó cinco botellas de cerveza de mantequilla antes de entregárselas a sus amigos. Harry tomó su botella y le dio un largo trago. Los otros lanzaron un hechizo para enfriar sus cervezas de mantequilla antes de beberlas. Harry era el único al que no le gustaba fría.

Las cervezas de mantequilla habían sido para la fiesta de Damien, pero como todo se había arruinado por la búsqueda de Harry, nunca las bebieron. Lily las había llevado a la sala común de Gryffindor diciéndoles que las bebieran. Había muchísimas botellas, les durarían un buen rato. Al parecer Lily se había emocionado de mas al comprar tanto para la fiesta. Mas comida y bebidas fueron llevadas a la torre Gryffindor también. La mayoría de los pasteles y dulces ya habían desaparecido.

-Entonces, en serio, que te pasa?- preguntó Ron mirando a Damien.

Damien les contó lo que había pasado con Angelina.

-Me puso en total vergüenza- finalizo algo miserablemente.

Ron y Ginny siguieron intentando animarlo mientras Hermione le dedicaba su mirada patentada de "Te lo merecías". De pronto, Harry recordó que tenía algo para Damien que lo animaría.

-Espera aquí- le dijo Harry a Damien antes de subir al dormitorio de chicos. Damien lo miró confundido mientras su hermano se perdía escaleras arriba antes de volver rápidamente con una pequeña caja en la mano.

Harry le dio la cajita a Damien luciendo algo incomodo.

-Aquí tienes, esto te hará sentir mejor- dijo mientras le entregaba el paquete.

-Que es?- preguntó Damien tomando el paquete y encogiéndose al recordar como era que Harry respondía a esa pregunta usualmente.

Y en efecto, Harry le dedico una mirada burlona y se negó a darle respuesta.

Damien leyó la pequeña tarjeta pegada al paquete.

"_Damy, Feliz Cumpleaños, Usa esto bien, de tu hermano"_

Damien levantó la mirada hacia Harry, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Era su regalo de cumpleaños. Damien había esperado el regalo de Harry mas que cualquier otro, pero después de lo que había pasado en su fiesta de cumpleaños, Damien no creía correcto ir y pedirle su regalo a Harry. Después de todo, Harry había perdido a alguien tan cercano como una madre. Damien se imaginaba que Harry le daría lo que sea que le había comprado cuando se sintiese mejor. Ya habían pasado unas semanas y, a juzgar por el sonrojo en el rostro de Harry, apenas había recordado que no le había entregado su regalo a su hermanito.

-Gracias, Harry- dijo Damien en voz baja antes de comenzar a abrir su regalo rápidamente.

Los otros tres Gryffindor se acercaron para ver lo que Harry le había comprado a Damien. Era mas curiosidad que otra cosa.

Damien rompió el papel rápidamente y un libro de cubierta negra cayó en su regazo. El chico miró el libro un momento antes de tomarlo con cuidado. El libro no tenia nada escrito en la cubierta. No había ni una simple marca en el libro. Damien miró la cubierta de cuero y lo giró para ver la contra portada. Era tan plano y aburrido como la portada. Parecía ser una especie de diario.

-Un libro- dijo en voz alta como si quisiese que los demás le confirmara que lo que veía era verdad. Harry parecía disfrutar de la confusión en el rostro de Damien.

-Bien, el año pasado me diste un collar que me salvó la vida y este año me das un libro. Tengo que decirlo Harry, cuando se trata de regalos geniales, en definitiva bajaste un peldaño del pedestal- dijo Damien sosteniendo su aburrido regalo.

-Solo ábrelo- instruyó Harry.

Damien hizo lo que su hermano le dijo y abrió el libro. Los otros tres se reunieron a su alrededor cuando lo abría. Todas las paginas del lado izquierdo estaban en blanco. Ni una sola marca en ellas. Las paginas en la derecha, por otro lado, estaban marcadas con lo que era aparentemente una clase de tazón. Damien pasó su mano por el tazón y se dio cuenta de que era solo una imagen en la pagina, nada especial. Levantó la mirada hacia Harry, pidiéndole que explicara con solo una mirada.

Satisfecho con la total confusión que había causado a su alrededor, Harry se movió hacia ellos.

-En realidad es muy simple. Te da lo que cualquier buen libro debe darte. Conocimiento.

Mientras Harry hablaba, se inclinó y dejó caer tres gotas de cerveza de mantequilla en el tazón. De inmediato, la imagen del tazón cobro vida. Una brisa plateada salio de la superficie del tazón danzando sobre el. Mientras Damien miraba sorprendido, la pagina del lado opuesto al tazón comenzó a llenarse de palabras. En cuestión de segundos, la pagina se llenó de ingredientes y pasos a seguir para hacer cerveza de mantequilla. Damien levantó la mirada hacia Harry, estaba maravillado con su regalo. Harry movió la cabeza señalando el libro antes de darle otro trago a su botella, diciéndole a Damien que siguiera viendo la pagina. El chico siguió mirando como la pagina se llenaba de información adicional sobre la cerveza de mantequilla, como cuando fue inventada, quien la había inventado, todas las diferentes propiedades que tenia y por ultimo, una lista de pociones en las cuales la cerveza de mantequilla era un ingrediente principal.

-Oh, Merlín! Esto es genial! Es un libro de pociones- exclamó Ron.

-De echo no. Funciona con pociones, pero también puede usarse en otras cosas, objetos transfigurados, saber las propiedades de algunas plantas, hechizos o runas. Puede funcionar con casi todo- explicó Harry.

-Puedes poner básicamente lo que sea en el tazón y el libro te dará toda la información con respecto al objeto- finalizó Harry.

-Es en verdad muy útil. Piensen en toda la ayuda que tendrás con tu tarea. Puedes usarlo con lo que sea- dijo Hermione mirando a un boquiabierto Damien.

Harry miró a su hermano antes de responder.

-Si, tarea. Es por eso que te lo compre- dijo en su usual tono sarcástico.

-Entonces, para que se supone que debo usarlo?- preguntó Damien mientras Hermione le miraba a Harry con ojos entrecerrados.

Harry sonrió y sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo. Damien contuvo el aliento al ver que Harry sostenía un pequeño cuchillo. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban. Sin decir palabra, Harry dejó caer el cuchillo en el tazón. El cual se tragó el cuchillo y, como antes, una escritura comenzó a aparecer en el lado opuesto. Esta vez, Damien se dio cuenta de que pequeñas figuras animadas aparecían en la pagina, actuando lo que era sin lugar a dudas movimientos de combate.

-Vez, me imagine que mientras estemos en Hogwarts podrías seguir con tu entrenamiento. Así que pensé que podrías hacer un poco de investigación como otra parte de tu entrenamiento. Como utilizar armas- explicó Harry.

Damien no dejaba de mirar las pequeñas figuras negras moviéndose en la pagina, explicando los diferentes movimientos. Levanto la mirada hacia Harry con expresión totalmente sorprendida. Quería aprender a luchar como lo hacia Harry. Admiraba las habilidades de su hermano y quería aprender a hacerlo. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado que Harry le enseñaría como matar.

Reuniendo las palabras correctas, Damien trato de hacer funcionar su mente.

-Harry, esto es... wow, no se que decir. Es genial- se detuvo al ver una sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Harry.

-Pero, no quiero aprender a usar un cuchillo. No quiero aprender a usar este tipo de armas. Quiero aprender a luchar para defenderme, como tu lo hiciste con los Daywalkers. No quiero aprender a matar a alguien- dijo Damien eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, esperando que Harry lo entendiera.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry desapareció por un momento mientras miraba confundido a su hermanito.

-Pero dijiste que querías aprender a luchar. Esto es parte de eso. Tienes que aprender a usar un arma, justo como usas la varita. No hay diferencia. Aprende a defenderte. El como quieres utilizar esos conocimientos ya es totalmente tu elección- Harry trataba de ver el problema. No era como si Damien fuera a ir a matar a alguien. Todo lo que el quería era que aprendiera a defenderse en ciertas circunstancias.

Damien parecía muy incomodo y le envió una mirada a sus amigos. Los tres estaban bastante pálidos y aparentemente ninguno quería involucrarse en la discusión.

-Mira Damy, no tienes que preocuparte por esto. Es solo una sugerencia. Si quieres utilizar el libro para otras cosas, esta bien, adelante. Es tuyo; puedes hacer lo que quieras. Es solo que pensé que seria buena idea que aprendieras un poco de habilidad con las armas. U no te estoy pidiendo que aprendas a matar a alguien, de echo es completamente lo contrario. Si aprendes a utilizar un arma apropiadamente, puedes defenderte a ti mismo sin matar a tu enemigo- Harry miró el rostro de su hermano llenarse de alivio.

-Probablemente solo los hieras mortalmente- añadió Harry haciendo que Damien pasara saliva nerviosamente.

-No quiero herir mortalmente a nadie!- dijo Damien con voz demasiado fuerte ganándose miradas de reojo de algunos ocupantes de la sala común.

Harry lo miró completamente confundido.

-Entonces, cuando dices que quieres luchar, que clase de daño es el que pretendes hacer? Por que suena como si quisieras darle un manotazo a tu enemigo por atacarte y luego dejarlos ir- le dijo Harry.

Damien no tenia respuesta. Miró incomodo a su hermano mayor, removiéndose ante su verde mirada. Harry se movió hacia en frente inclinándose sobre el brazo de la silla mirando directamente a Damien.

-Escúchame Damien, ya siendo que quieras aprender a defenderte o no. No puedes quedarte en el medio. Si vas a protegerte, entonces tienes que estar preparado para lo que sea. Algunas veces no hay opción! Si quiere proteger, tienes que matar- le dijo Harry rudamente.

Los ojos de Harry viajaron hacia el pendiente negro que seguía en el cuello de Damien antes de que sus ojos regresaran a los avellana del chico. Fue entonces que Harry vio la alarma en la expresión de Damien.

Harry se alejó y se quedo quieto. No había querido que la conversación se pusiera tan intensa. Miró a su alrededor y vio los asustados rostros de sus amigos y se dio cuenta que había estado presionando a su hermano para que hiciera algo que no quería.

Harry trato de decir algo pero no supo que. Tomó el libro y lo cerró, sintiendo que habría sido mejor comprarle otra cosa para su cumpleaños. Lo había arruinado por completo. Le había querido regalarle a Damien algo genial y útil, en su lugar había asustado a su hermanito.

-Te compraré otra cosa si no quieres esto- dijo Harry en voz baja, sintiéndose realmente estúpido por haberle comprado el libro en primer lugar.

Harry quería lanzar el libro al fuego, ya que lo encontraba demasiado inútil, pero Damien lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo. Harry se giró y miro a Damien mientras tomaba el libro de la mano de Harry. El chico metió el libro en su mochila antes de girarse a mirar a su hermano.

-Adoré el libro, Harry. En realidad es genial. Gracias- dijo con sinceridad.

-Se que usaré el libro. Solo que no del modo en que tu lo sugeriste. Pero como dijiste, el libro es mio. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. Cierto?- preguntó Damien esperando que Harry entendiera.

Harry sonrió con dificultad antes de alejarse lentamente.

-Cambie de opinión. Ya estoy muy cansado. Dile a mamá que la visitare después- Harry no espero respuesta. Se dirigió a las escaleras y desapareció rumbo a su habitación.

Se dirigió a su cama y colapsó boca abajo. _"Que demonios me pasa?" _pensó. No sabia por que había presionado a Damien para que aceptara que tendría que matar. Honestamente, Harry no quería que Damien asesinara nunca. Con un sobresalto de horror, Harry se dio cuenta de que había hecho exactamente lo que le habían hecho cunado era niño. Recordaba que Bella y Lucius le habían dicho palabras similares. Como necesitaba proteger a Lord Voldemort y que para poder hacerlo tendría que matar. Harry sintió su pecho dolerle cuando un montón de emociones lo invadieron. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo profundo que era el tema del asesinato. En su mundo era simple, asesinar o ser asesinado.

Sabia que Damien no tomaría lo que había pasado en su contra. Nunca le recriminaría algo, pero que había de los demás? Ginny lo había mirado muy pálida mientras hablaba. Que pensaría de él ahora?

Harry se sentó en su cama y abrió el cajón en su mesita de noche. Lo abrió y sacó un pequeño vial con poción para dormir sin sueños. Poppy le había dado unas cuantas botellas y eran lo único que lo salvaba. Se las había arreglado para dormir un par de noches gracias a ellas. Eso era lo que necesitaba ahora, dormir. No quería pensar en lo que había dicho o como había actuado frente a los otros. Pensaba que podría lidiar con eso después.

Lo que mas lo molestaba no era lo que había dicho. Era el echo de que él en verdad creía lo que había dicho. No veía lo mal que estaba aprender a matar para defenderte a ti o a otros. Harry había crecido creyéndolo, no era fácil cambiar su modo de pensar tan rápidamente.

Harry rodó sobre el colchón y sintió su exhausta mente relajarse cuando la poción comenzaba a hacer efecto y lo mandaba a los muy necesarios brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Complicaciones.. el pasado nunca se borra por mas ke intentes olvidarlo.. bueno espero les haya gustado el capi..! de nuevo pido paciencia y sus reviews..!=D


	9. Trust

Bien.. siéntanse orgullosa de que termine mi mes de practica y ya estoy nuevamente trabajando..! se acabo el estudio..!=D ya volveré a ser un poco mas rápida..=D y les traigo buenas noticias como recompensa por la espera.. tengo tres capítulos de Becoming the Dark Prince..!=D haré votación a ver cual subo primero.. les dejo el titulo y un poco de lo que tratan:

1.- _Harry the Wizard:_ Cuando Harry recibe su primera varita.

2.- _The Boy that plays with Blades:_ Cuando Harry recibe sus primeras dagas.

3.- _Alex:_ Un poco de Alex luchando.

Voten uno, dos o tres..!=D

**Pau15: **gracias,..! mi mudanza estuvo bien.. vivo en un departamento chiquitito pero es para mi sola.. asi ke supongo ke esta bien..xD bueno, la cosa es ke las cosas si van a empeorar, pero seguro te encanta..xD creo ke en este capi es cuando él y Ginny se... entienden.. hahaha ya veras a lo que me refiero..xD oohh discriminas al padre solo por ke le da miedo hablar del otro padre..xD no seas así.. es difícil para James también.. espero disfrutes este capi también..=D

**Soul Of Demon: **oh que profundo.. seguro Harry podría usar eso.. debe dejar el pasado atrás, pobre.. no puedo creer que te leyeras todo tan rápido..!xD Merlín.. dos días..! si son mas de 70 capítulos..!xD bueno bueno.. espero te guste este capi..!

**Zara Taisho: **estamos de acuerdo en que Harry tiene razón.. nada de malo tiene el saber hacer las cosas.. que uses el conocimiento para hacer daño ya es tu responsabilidad, pero bueno, ya sabes como es de dramático.. aki tienes otro capi..! disfruta y deja review..=D

**Aikawa san: **ya ni recuerdo ke estabas jugando..-.- supongo ke era ese estúpido juego de cocina de Facebook..¬¬ extraño a Castiel...T-T tengo ke esperar hasta octubre para poder verlo de nuevo..! hahahaha recuerda las salvaguardas de Hogwarts entonces..xD son importantes..xD y sigues invadiendo la privacidad de mis lectores leyendo sus review..baka..!¬¬ y ya he escrito de Presidente y Alec..! solo ke también se me viene a la mente Alec y el suegro..! veeeeez... lo vez..!? te gusta que sufran.. lo haz confesado..! Damien es bueno descubriendo las cosas de Harry.. por mas bobo e inocente ke sea.. es bueno para investigar a su hermano..xD oohh Ron es inteligente.. ke no lo demuestre para no hacer sentir mal a Hermione es otra cosa.. el Fetish sigue obteniendo reviews y seguidores..! Alec y su mente pervertida son buenos para conseguir lectoras..xD llegue a tu linea de tiempo..¬¬ nunca habías tardado tanto en leer..! justo ahí fue cuando empezaste con Dramatical Murder.. seguro fue por eso..!¬¬ y no soy nada Takano..! ese hombre es un malcriado egoísta..!¬¬ Hermione..xD hahahaha mas escalofriante que todos..xD bueno.. Harry es británico hasta la médula madre.. allá beben cerveza tibia..=D Harry nunca dañaría a Damien..! ni bajo el mas poderoso Imperio..! no puede... hahahahaha pobre Harry.. juzgan su regalo sin poner atención..!xD según yo no se borra.. por eso tiene cierta cantidad de paginas y ya.. compras otro..xD donde jodidos crees que te conseguiré ese libro..¬¬ mejor me lo quedo yo..¬¬ sigues pensando que Harry se bebe las pociones para drogarse..xD no no.. no estas del todo mal.. pero no..xD solo espera.. oh si.. los Daywalkers.. no los olvides..! y creo ke ya te lo dije.. pero otra vez Simon = Daylighter.. no Daywalker.. eso.. a Dobby lo entreno Voldemort..! xD hahaha y si creo a Damien muy capaz de dar una cachetada y luego esconderse detrás de su poderoso hermano mayor..xD por lo menos a algún Mortífago de veras malo..xD deja las pociones, aka.. no quieras drogarlo ya..¬¬ a Harry le importa lo que Ginny piense..! es su dizque novia! a Damien lo veo como a Nagisa..xD llega a ser hartarte pero no deja de ser adorable y lo tienes ke amar..xD y lo veo siendo maestro de preescolar... nada de Auror..xD creo ke es demasiado blandengue... y según yo.. kreo ke lo explican mas adelante.. pero sino.. el Layhoo Jisteen ya no funciona.. dejo de funcionar con el Avada de Voldy.. solo lo lleva por ke se lo dio Harry y le salvo la vida y bla bla... ya ya.. subo el capi.:! vez... una hoja entera de solo tu review..!¬¬

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Trust – Confianza..! **

Lily camino por los grupos de estudiantes que se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Todos la miraban raro ya que ella iba en sentido contrario a todos los demás habitantes del castillo. Lily caminaba firmemente hacia la torre Gryffindor. Lily había esperado ansiosa que llegara la mañana para poder ir a ver a Harry. Damien había ido solo la noche anterior, diciendo que Harry había cambiado de parecer y se había ido a la cama.

Lily se sentía decepcionada, había hecho planes para pasar esa tarde con sus hijos. Había notado que Damien se miraba extraño, algo raro en él. Pero por mas que trató no pudo hacer que Damien hablara de eso. Aparentemente algo había pasado entre los hermanos esa noche. Damien solo se había quedado una hora con Lily y James antes de decir que estaba cansado y regresar a su dormitorio.

Lily se había ido a la cama temprano, pero no había podido dormir. Se prometió a si misma que hablaría con Harry a primera hora en la mañana. Sabia que si algo molestaba a Damien, seguramente también molestaba a Harry.

Lily aceleró el paso y se acercó a las escaleras. Quería hablar con Harry antes de que se perdiera en las clases.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny espero a que los otros bajaran las escaleras para el desayuno antes de subir había el dormitorio de chicos. Agradecía las anticuadas reglas que decían que los chicos no podían entrar al dormitorio de chicas, pero las chicas podían entrar al dormitorio de chicos sin problema.

Ron había dicho que Harry seguía en cama y supuestamente dormido. Ginny sabia que Harry se sentiría incomodo por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La conversación entre él y Damien se había tornado bastante incomoda. Ginny odiaba admitir que se había asustado un poco por lo que Harry había dicho.

La noche anterior, después de que Damien se fuera a ver a sus padres, los tres Gryffindor restantes se habían quedado discutiendo lo que había pasado. Sentían que, a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo con Harry, no lo conocían para nada. Cuando Damien había regresado de con sus padres se les había unido. Fue entonces que los cuatro se habían calmado y se habían dado cuenta de algo. Habían estado al lado de Harry tanto tiempo que ya casi pensaban en él como un mago normal. La triste realidad era que Harry no era normal y sin importar cuanto o quien tratara, Harry nunca sería normal.

La noche anterior fue un recordatorio de como habían criado a Harry. Como el instinto de matar para sobrevivir era una parte normal de su mente. Para cuando los tres chicos se fueron a dormir, todos estaban sumergidos pensando en el modo en que se había criado Harry. Ninguno sabia exactamente como había sido todo. Sabían lo básico del pasado de Harry, la lealtad que le tenia a Voldemort, las misiones que había completado y las cosas que habría de haber hecho para ganarse el titulo de "Príncipe Oscuro". Pero los cuatro conocían otro lado de Harry, el lado que los había protegido de cualquier mal.

La parte de él que se había rebelado contra lo que sabia y había protegido a los inocentes. Era esa parte la que había hecho que los cuatro adolescentes se juraran a si mismos que no juzgarían a Harry. Siempre estarían a su lado sin importar de lo que se enteraran en el futuro.

Nadie estaba mas determinado a hacer eso que Ginny. Era por eso que se había quedado hasta que los otros se fueran a desayunar. Quería ver a Harry y hablar con él antes de que los otros tuvieran oportunidad. Tenia que saber que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Se quedo de pie frente a la puerta un momento antes de tocar suavemente. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, abrió la puerta en silencio y entro a la habitación. Solo había una cama con las cortinas corridas al rededor. Ginny se acercó y las abrió con cuidado. Harry seguía dormido. Ginny había esperado encontrarlo despierto para esa hora. Sabia que debía cerrar las cortinas e irse, pero algo no la dejaba alejarse del chico durmiente. Harry lucia tan lindo durmiendo así, boca abajo, con el cabello mas desordenado que nunca. Se veía tan... inocente. Ginny no pudo evitar acercarse a él.

Con una mirada traviesa en los ojos, Ginny se acerco a la cama y se recostó. Se acomodó junto a Harry. Recordaba lo horriblemente embarazoso que fue cuando Harry se había despertado para encontrarla recostada a su lado. Se había quedado dormida mientras trataba de bajarle esa terrible fiebre. Ginny nunca olvidaría lo incomoda que se había sentido cuando, al despertar, se había encontrado a un Harry completamente confundido al verla recostada junto a él. Decidió que era justo que tuviera una oportunidad de rectificar ese momento embarazoso.

Justo cuando estiraba la mano para quitar el cabello de Harry de sus frente, Harry abrió sus ojos esmeralda y la miró directamente. Ginny esperó su reacción, que se sentara rápidamente y preguntara confundido "que estas haciendo aquí?" o algo parecido, pero Harry simplemente le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas genuinas que siempre habían hecho que Ginny se derritiera en el acto.

-Esta es una buena manera de despertar- dijo Harry mientras giraba para quedar recostado boca arriba.

Ginny le sonrió y retrocedió un poco. Estaba contenta de que él se comportara normal con ella. Siempre parecía estar mas cómodo junto a ella cuando estaban solos.

-Lo siento, no me pude resistir. Te veías adorable y lindo- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Harry la miro fijamente, sin decir nada; Ginny sabia que Harry se vengaría por haberlo llamado adorable y lindo.

-Hmm... dígame señorita Weasley, que dirían los demás si la vieran recostada en mi cama?- preguntó Harry en tono juguetón.

Ginny se sonrojó, pero estaba determinada a no perder el contacto visual. No lo iba a dejar ganar ese juego.

-Pueden pensar lo que quieran. Nunca me importo lo que los demás pensaran, por que empezar ahora?- le respondió, y para apoyar su comentario, se movió un poco mas cerca.

-Ginevra- dijo Harry en todo falso de advertencia.

-No me llames así. Solo mi papá me llama así- le dijo Ginny.

Harry la sorprendió cuando la abrazó por la cintura, quitandole el aliento y rompiendo todo acto de valentía.

-Bien, Ginny, a que se debe esta agradable visita?- le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ginny mantuvo la mirada a responder.

-Que no puedo subir a verte?

Harry la miró calculadoramente, alzó levemente una ceja.

-Querías decirme algo que no puede esperar al desayuno?- preguntó finalmente.

Ginny sabia que no debía mentirle a Harry. Sabia que él sabia que ella estaba ahí por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ginny se las arregló para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Harry y apretarlos fuertemente. Su expresión cambio a una mas serias, pero sus ojos mantenían la calidez desde un principio.

-No importa, lo de anoche y todo, no quería que te sintieras extraño por eso- dijo Ginny en voz baja.

Después de un momento de incomodidad, Harry respondió.

-Yo no soy el que debería de sentirse extraño.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior cuando un sonrojo la invadió. Harry había notado sus reacciones la noche anterior, no que no hubiera sido obvio. Sin embargo, Ginny no iba a dejar que eso la afectara. Se acercó aun mas a Harry, sin dejar que apartara la mirada.

-Harry...

-No importa- la interrumpió el chico.

Los ojos de Harry habían perdido la mirad juguetona y Ginny pudo ver la mascara sin expresión que siempre estaba en su lugar. Apretó su agarre a la mano del chico. No quería que se cerrara con ella.

Ginny estaba desesperada de hacer que Harry entendiera que ellos no pensaban mal de él, que ella no pensaba mal de él! No quería que Harry pensara que la noche anterior había revelado algo de él que ellos no sabían. No era su culpa que ellos hubiesen olvidado momentáneamente su pasado.

Ginny se movió para eliminar todo espacio entre ellos. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Harry mientras se inclinaba para besarlo. Lo besó con toda la sinceridad que tenia. Era la primera vez que Ginny iniciaba un beso. De verdad quería que Harry viera que ella estaba bien con él, que estaba feliz de estar con él. Que nada había cambiado. Cuando se separó, los ojos esmeralda de Harry brillaban de sorpresa. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Sabíamos esta parte de ti y aun así decidimos acercarnos. No es como si tu nos hubieras ocultado algo. Lo de ayer no cambia nada- le dijo Ginny sinceramente esperando que le creyera. Podía decir, por la forma en la que la miraba, que si le creía. Por primera vez Harry mostraba su confianza en alguien mas aparte de en Damien.

Sonriendo como loca, Ginny intentó levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que Harry aun la abrazaba por la cintura. Fue entonces que notó la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de Harry. También notó que todo su cuerpo estaba mas relajado que hacia un momento.

Con voz seria, Ginny trató de deshacerse del agarre.

-Señor Potter, seria tan amable de liberarme de su abrazo de oso?

Harry solo le respondió jalándola mas cerca. Ginny trató pero no pudo mantener la expresión seria. Soltó una risa mientras Harry tiraba de ella hasta dejarla casi sobre él.

-Bueno, no nos meteremos en problemas por hacer esto- bromeó Harry.

-Creí que no te importaba que te vieran conmigo- le dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando traviesos.

Ginny se separó y le dedico a Harry una mirada divertida. Se volvió a inclinar y lo atrapó con otro beso. Amaba el hecho de que Harry no se alejara de ella. Dejaba que ella se acercara todo lo que quisiese. Justo cuando Ginny se separaba del beso, escuchó a alguien detrás de ella.

-Hem hem!

Ginny se giró y vio con horror que Lily estaba de pie en la puerta, mirando como ella estaba prácticamente sentada sobre Harry. Con un gritito, Ginny hizo todo lo posible por alejarse de Harry y su cama lo mas que pudo. En su prisa, su pie quedó atorado entre las cobijas y cayó directo al piso. Rápidamente se levantó y miró a una terriblemente seria Lily. Harry, por otro lado, seguía recostado en la cama, bastante relajado, sin mostrar vergüenza alguna.

Ginny no sabía que hacer o decir. Lily Potter era una profesora estricta y también era la madre de Harry, lo que hacía toda la situación aun mas embarazosa e incomoda. Ginny se quedó ahí, completamente roja sin atreverse a decir algo.

-Señorita Weasley, sera mejor que se vaya o llegara tarde a su primera clase- dijo Lily con voz calmada.

-Si, profesora- dijo Ginny rápidamente. Sin mirar atrás al aun sonriente Harry, Ginny salió corriendo de la habitación.

Lily cerró la puerta después de que Ginny se fue y se giro para mirar a Harry. El chico se sentó en su cama mirando a su mamá con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que?- pregunto inocentemente cuando Lily no dijo nada.

Lily levantó una ceja como respuesta.

-Oh, tranquila, no pasó nada. Solo estábamos hablando- dijo Harry mientras salia de la cama.

-Bueno, al menos que tengas sordera dudo mucho que sea necesario estar tan juntos el uno del otro para hablar- dijo Lily.

Harry se giró hacia ella.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Lily decidió cambiar el tema. Ya hablarían de este asunto con Ginevra Weasley en otro momento. Ademas, en realidad no sabia que decirle a Harry al respecto. Él no lucia para nada avergonzado en lo mas mínimo. Ese era en definitiva un trabajo para James.

-Quería venir a verte, ya que te rehusaste a venir a verme anoche- dijo Lily intentando hacerlo sentir culpable.

Harry comenzó a sacar su uniforme.

-Estaba cansado.

-Eso veo- respondió Lily.

Harry se giró hacia su mamá soltando un suspiro.

-No fue la gran cosa. Estaba cansado y me fui a la cama temprano. Creí que lo entenderían. Iré este fin de semana si eso te hace feliz, ok? Ahora tengo que irme o llegare tarde a clase- dicho eso, Harry salio en dirección al baño para cambiarse e ir a clase.

Lily se sentó en la cama de Harry suspirando. Apenas si había podido hablar con Harry. Siempre estaba huyendole. Dudaba que Harry fuera a pasar el fin de semana con ella. Solo lo decía para que lo dejara en paz. Lily se levantó pensando que ella también debería irse o llegaría tarde a dar su clase.

Justo cuando Lily se ponía de pie, algo llamo su atención. En una esquina de la cama, casi escondida bajo las mantas, había un pequeño tubo para pociones. La curiosidad pudo mas y fue a tomarlo. Miró el frasquito y vio que estaba marcado con el escudo de Hogwarts.

Lily sabia que Harry había tomado esa poción, ya que estaba en su cama. Lentamente olfateo el frasco vació para determinar la poción que había contenido. De inmediato supo que era una poción para dormir sin sueños. Había pasado incontables horas preparando las pociones para la enfermería. No había forma de no reconocerla.

No era tan raro que Harry bebiera una poción para dormir. Después de todo no era una poción peligrosa o nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, Lily comenzó a molestarse por que Harry bebiera eso. Por instinto estiró el brazo hacia la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón. Y en efecto, había al menos una docena de frascos de poción para dormir. Todas llevaban el logo de Hogwarts gravado, indicando que habían pertenecido a la enfermería de la escuela.

Lily se puso de pie aferrando el frasco vació en su mano mientras salia a paso veloz de la habitación. Era tiempo de visitar a cierta enfermera escolar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Poppy dejó el ultimo archivo en el gabinete antes de sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Tenia que hacer mucho papeleo en su trabajo. Tenia que asegurarse de que cada estudiante tuviera su archivo medico al día y con todos los accidentes que pasaban en la escuela era casi imposible mantener el paso. Finalmente había finalizado su deber y podía descansar en su escritorio. Se había quedado despierta la mitad de la noche para terminarlo. Justo cuando Poppy se preparaba una taza de té, escuchó las puertas de la enfermería abrirse.

Con un suspiro, se puso de pie y salio de su oficina. Seguramente seria algún estudiante que se había metido en problemas. _"Aquí vamos"_ pensó antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Se sorprendió al ver a la profesora de pociones de pie en medio de la enfermería.

-Lily! Oh, esperaba ver... oh, no importa. Que puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó amablemente.

Lily, sin embargo, no lucia nada contenta. Rápidamente se acerco a la enfermera escolar.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente- dijo.

Poppy la miró sorprendida. Señaló hacia su oficina con un gesto antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

-Que sucede, Lily?- preguntó Poppy en cuanto se sentaron.

-Esto!- dijo Lily mostrandole el frasco vacío.

Poppy se quedó mirando sin comprender.

-Um... no entiendo...

-Tu le diste esto a Harry, no?- le preguntó Lily con tono acusador.

Poppy la miró confundida.

-Si, pero...- Lily la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Le diste una docena de frascos de Pocion para dormir! Las encontré en su cajon. Todos con el escudo de la escuela, lo que significa que vinieron de qui!- le dijo Lily acaloradamente.

-Lily, no entiendo cual es el problema- dijo Poppy.

-El problema es obvio. No debiste haberle dado tantos frascos. Que te hizo darle tanta poción? Que hubiera pasado si se bebiera mas de una a la vez? Sabes lo peligroso que es esto! No debiste darle todo esto sin hacérmelo saber!- Lily no había querido decir l a ultima parte en voz alta.

-Lily, Harry tiene diecisiete años. Es muy capaz de saber que dosis tomar- dijo Poppy tranquilamente a la madre furiosa- y tu bien sabes que el expediente medico de Harry es privado. Si él hubiese querido decírtelo entonces lo hubiera hecho. No es mi obligación informarte.

Lo que la enfermera no sabia, era justamente eso lo que mas molestaba a Lily. Esa era la razón por la que se había molestado. Que ella estaba ahí en la escuela y no sabia que Harry tenia que beber pociones para dormir para poder conciliar el sueño. Harry necesitaba ayuda y no había acudido a ella para eso, había ido con Poppy.

-Solo dime por que le recetaste esto!- dijo Lily con voz forzosamente calmada.

Poppy miró a Lily sorprendida. Siempre le había agradado Lily. Siempre había pensado en ella como una sensible y educada mujer. En ese momento, sin embargo, actuaba de forma descortés y ruda.

-Lily, lo siento, pero ese es asunto de Harry. Yo no soy quien te debe de...

-Poppy. Solo dímelo! Soy su madre. Si esta en alguna clase de problema o si se siente mal, yo debería saberlo!- exclamó Lily.

Poppy vio las lagrimas invadir los ojos esmeralda de Lily. Sintió una punzada de pena por ella. Había pasado por tantas cosas el año anterior. Simplemente quería cuidar a su hijo. Con un suspiro, Poppy decidió que era mejor explicarle.

-Muy bien, Harry vino hace como una semana. Era muy tarde en la noche y él... bueno... se miraba terrible. Podía ver que no la estaba pasando bien. Me dijo que necesitaba un poco de Poción para dormir sin sueños, así que yo...

-Así que se la diste! No pensaste en preguntar por que la necesitaba? Debiste al menos preguntarle por que...- Poppy levantó la voz para interrumpirla.

-Si me dejaras terminar!- gritó Poppy.

Lily se quedo callada pero no quito su mirada furiosa.

-Si le pregunte si quería hablar de lo que le pasaba, pero el se negó a explicarme nada!

Poppy era muy similar a Lily, en el sentido en que ambas tenían un temperamento bastante fuerte. Se forzó a mantenerse calmada antes de continuar.

-Pensé que estaba teniendo problemas por... por lo que le pasó... a Lestrange- Poppy observo como Lily palidecía aun mas- él estaba muy... um... bueno, perturbado, creo que es la palabra, por lo que había pasado. Dijo que tenia problemas para calmarse y dormir en las noches, así que me pidió un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños- Poppy miró como Lily escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Con voz mas gentil, Poppy continuo.

-Me preocupo por Harry, si me pidiera ayuda yo siempre se la daré, si esta en mi poder dársela. Entiendo que estas preocupada por su salud, y esta bien. Eres su madre. Pero Lily, no te molestes conmigo por ayudarle. Solo puedo imaginar por lo que esta pasando, perderla... de esa manera- dudó un segundo antes de seguir- no podía dormir debido a eso, entonces por que no le ayudaría?

Lilu levantó la mirada. Se sentía terrible por haber perdido el temperamento de ese modo. Poppy siempre trataba de ayudar a Harry. Lily había notado que Harry se veía agotado esas ultimas semanas. Sospechaba que Harry tenía problemas para dormir, pero no pensaba que fuera tan malo como para necesitar pociones.

Por mucho que Lily odiara admitirlo, la muerte de Bella había afectado muchísimo a Harry. Estaba sufriendo de pesadillas debido a su muerte. Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry ya lucia cansado desde antes de su muerte. Lily recordaba la fiesta de Damien, había notado los círculos negros debajo de sus ojos y se lo había mencionado, Harry había desechado sus preguntas. Eso significaba que Harry ya estaba sufriendo sin poder dormir desde antes, tal vez desde la muerte de Voldemort.

-Lily, estas bien?

La voz de Poppy sacó a Lily de sus pensamientos.

Lily se puso de pie rápidamente murmurando un "adiós" y corrió fuera de la enfermería. Tenia que hablar con James sobre Harry. Ambos padres tenían que hablarle a Harry de eso. Fue solo cuando estaba por echarse a correr a buscar a James que vio a sus estudiantes de quinto curso de pie fuera de su salón esperando la clase de Pociones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry iba tarde a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando entró, se encontró con James esperando impaciente que tomara asiento.

-Señor Potter, le pido no vuelva a llegar tarde a mi clase de nuevo, si no, tendré que darle detención. Por favor, tome asiento- le dijo James seriamente.

Sorprendido por el humor inusual en su padre, Harry se sentó donde siempre, entre Ron y Hermione.

-Tiene un humor de perros esta mañana. Ya le quitó puntos a Dean por sacar sus libros demasiado lento- susurró Ron a Harry.

Harry sabia que su papá era un profesor estricto, pero él no era así. Ademas, James no le quitaba puntos a Gryffindor. Preguntándose que estaría mal; Harry sacó su libreta y comenzó a tomar las notas que ya estaban en la pizarra.

La clase fue muy tensa. James estaba de un humor horrible y no hacia nada por ocultarlo. Harry comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez mas por el comportamiento de James. Simplemente se quedaba ahí, sentado en su escritorio, claramente enojado debido a algo. Prácticamente había dejado a la clase escribiendo y escribiendo las notas que no dejaban de aparecer en la pizarra.

Cuando la clase terminó, James fue el primero en retirarse.

-Por que crees que es todo eso?- preguntó Ron empacando sus cosas.

-Merlín sabrá- respondió Hermione.

Se quedaron tan enfrascados pensando que le pasaba a James que ninguno recordó el incidente de la noche anterior.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hola Harry!

Harry soltó un gruñido de frustración cuando el pequeño chico de cuarto año corrió hacia él. Harry apenas si había puesto pie en el comedor junto con Ron y Hermione cuando Dennis ya corría entusiasmado hacia él.

Harry ni siquiera respondió el saludo, pero eso no detuvo al pequeño Gryffindor.

-Me preguntaba, Harry... um... tengo este ensayo de Transfiguraciones que no puedo entender muy bien, y Damien me dijo que tu eras muy bueno en Transfiguraciones y todo, claro que eres bueno en todo! Así que me preguntaba si podrías, ya sabes, ayudarme un poco.

Harry simplemente miró a Dennis sin inmutarse antes de girarse y alejarse de él. Pero Dennis no entendía indirectas así que se apresuró a alcanzarlo de nuevo.

-No tengo que terminarlo sino hasta la próxima semana, así que puedes ayudarme cuando quieras, estoy seguro de que sabrás como hacerlo de inmediato, siendo un mago tan poderoso y esas cosas, pero me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar por que Transfiguraciones es lo único que no se me da para nada. Me va bien en casi todas las clases, pero...

Dennis se interrumpió cuando Harry se giró de repente, el pequeño apenas si se detuvo a tiempo para no estrellarse contra él.

-Escúchame muy bien por que solo diré esto una vez- siseó Harry.

Dennis tragó saliva pero se quedó muy quieto escuchando.

-No me importa en lo que seas bueno y nunca me importara. Deja de molestarme o este poderoso mago te transfigurará en un insecto.

Harry dejó a un pálido y herido Dennis en la puerta y miró a Damien sentado en la mesa, ya iba por la mitad de su almuerzo. Harry, Hermione y Ron se unieron al chico para comer.

El rostro de Hermione se había puesto muy rojo al ver como Harry había tratado a Dennis. Se sentó en silencio mortal mientras los chicos hablaban.

-Adivina que, Harry?- preguntó Damien en cuanto su hermano se había sentado.

-Los primeros Aurores que darán lecciones en el Club de Duelo ya llegaron. Adivina quienes son?

Harry se encogió de hombros, la verdad no le importaba.

-Tonks!- dijo Ron en voz alta.

Damien se giró hacia él, sorprendido.

-Como supiste?- le preguntó.

-Acaba de entrar al comedor- respondió Ron señalando las puertas.

Harry se giró y vio a la Auror de cabello rosa chicle entrar en el comedor con otros dos Aurores. Harry no los reconoció. Un sentimiento bizarro se apoderó de Harry al ver a Tonks. Se encontró con los ojos de la chica y sintió el pecho pesarle. Harry solo le sonrió, se sentía extrañamente feliz de verla.

Antes de que Tonks pudiese hablarles, tendría que ir con la Profesora June a la mesa de profesores.

-En definitiva voy a asistir al club de Duelo. Quiero ver lo que los Aurores enseñaran- dijo Ron.

-Que te pasa?- preguntó Damien al notar que Hermione apenas si había tocado su comida.

Ron le contó en voz baja lo que había pasado con Dennis.

-Que no puedes ser amable nunca?- le preguntó Damien a su hermano.

-No- respondió simplemente Harry.

-Todo lo que hizo fue pedir tu ayuda- dijo Hermione en voz baja. Hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado al comedor.

-No debería estar pidiéndome ayuda. Si no puede hacer su trabajo debería acudir al profesor. Para eso están aquí- respondió Harry.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero cambio de parecer.

-Vamos, Hermione, Dennis fue muy molesto. Debería dejar a Harry en paz por ahora- añadió Ron.

Hermione se negó a hablarles y, después de unos minutos, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Dennis, sin duda para ofrecerle ayuda con su ensayo.

-Es demasiado blanca- dijo Ron volviendo a su comida.

-Ella y el resto de los habitantes de Hogwarts. Tienes que resolver tus problemas tu solo. Es el único modo de aprender. Así aprendí yo. Nunca tuve a alguien que me diera respuestas. Tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo- Harry se detuvo cuando Ron se tensó visiblemente ante la mención de la educación que había recibido en su infancia.

Harry se regañó mentalmente. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Damien se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención.

-Estaba revisando el libro esta mañana- dijo lo mas casual que pudo.

Harry se giró hacia él.

-En verdad?- preguntó.

-Sip, es genial- respondió Damien sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry esperó para que Damien le dijera para que lo había usado.

-Sabias que hay tres mil doscientas cincuenta y dos pociones que usan cabello humano? Y que el cabello castaño es el mejor. Y no me hagas comenzar con las uñas de los pies.

Damien no pudo contener la risa cuando Harry se dio en la frente con la palma de la mano negando con la cabeza en vergüenza. Ron también se rió al ver a Harry mirar a Damien con una mirada que decía "ese-libro-esta-desperdiciado-en-ti". Pero Harry también reía para cuando Damien terminó de enlistar todas las cosas estúpidas que había revisado en el libro.

Ginny caminó hacia ellos cuando el almuerzo terminó. Inmediatamente se puso roja como tomate al encontrar la mirada de Harry. El chico simplemente le sonrió provocando miradas confundidas por parte de los otros dos.

-Esta todo bien?- preguntó Ron mirando de Harry a su hermana.

-Todo esta bien, Ronald!- respondió Ginny un poco demasiado rápido.

Ron siguió mirándolos sospechosamente a ambos pero no dijo nada.

Harry se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a la chica.

-Y tu que decías que eras valiente y que no te importaba lo que pensaran los demás!- se burló Harry.

-No me importa lo que los demás piensen, me importa lo que tu madre piense!- le dijo Ginny entre dientes.

Harry soltó una risa pero se detuvo al ver la amenazante mirada de la pelirroja. Le sonrió como disculpa.

-En donde estabas, el almuerzo casi acaba- le dijo Damien a Ginny.

-Estaba ayudando al profesor Flitwick. Había muchísimas plumas que habían explotado al final de la clase. Tuvimos un examen sorpresa y algunos idiotas intentaron hacer trampa utilizando plumas que te dan la respuesta automáticamente. Explotaron y llenaron media clase de tinta- Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

-De donde las sacaron?- preguntó rápidamente Damien.

Ginny sacó un montón de coloridas plumillas pequeñas, todas eran de una propaganda de algún tipo de poción o artefacto. Las lanzó sobre la mesa.

-Aparentemente venían como regalo en el Diario El Profeta la semana pasada. Anuncia que pueden resolver lo que sea y mas. Creo que venden algunos productos para ayudar en los exámenes. Pociones que te hacen mas inteligente o que mejoran tu memoria, un montón de estupideces. La mayoría de los estudiantes aun tienen sus bolsillos llenos de estas cosas- les comentó Ginny.

Damien tomó una que anunciaba una poción que prometía "ayudarle con esos abdominales perfectos!". La devolvió a la montaña negando con la cabeza.

-Si, recuerdo que llegaron la semana pasada- dijo sin dejar de mirar con esperanza esa pluma en particular.

Todos finalizaron el almuerzo y se pusieron de pie, listos para su siguiente clase. Antes de que Ginny se fuera, Harry le tomó la mano y la acercó a él para susurrarle.

-No me importa lo que los demás piensen, esa fue la mejor manera de despertar que he recibido nunca.

Harry se fue a su siguiente clase dejando atrás a una ligeramente sonrojada Ginny.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reúno votos..! al menos cinco reviews..! vamos.. yo se ke pueden..=D


End file.
